Ragnarök
by Circle of Justice
Summary: [THORKI] [DARK FIC PERSO 2NDR]Muspelheim attaque Asgard, alors que Thor revient enfin sur sa planète natale. Loki, le Roi officiel d'Asgard, est atteint par une malédiction qui intéresse beaucoup Thanos. De la Magie Noire, le troisième joyau du Gant de l'Infini, après le Tesseract et L'Éther. Rejeté, Loki part dans les Neuf Royaumes à la recherche d'un guérisseur apte à le soigner.
1. Le Royaume d'Asgard

Salut tout le monde ! Dans l'impatience de poser cette nouvelle story, j'ai premièrement oublié l'entête et la typo ! Oh, je suis impardonnable ! :'(

Je me corrige tout de suite, je vous place la typo:

**_Gras / Italique: _**C'est, hé oui, la voix cruelle de Loki, car ici, j'aime mieux le mettre en pleine crise de schizophrénie !

_Italique: _Ce sont les souvenirs

et le reste, c'est le reste, sachant que les "..." sont bien entendus des dialogues !

Voilà, je corrige ça comme ça, et encore désolée !

* * *

**Ragnarök**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Le Royaume d'Asgard**

* * *

**_Dans les Neuf Royaumes existants, le plus dangereux de tous était bien Muspelheim. Ces monstres sans cœur avaient attaqué, un soir, Asgard. Mon devoir de Roi était bien entendu de riposter._**

_"Mon seigneur."_

_Je m'étais tourné vers le garde qui semblait paniqué, les yeux cernés. "Oui ?"_

_"Surt et ses armées attaquent. Les habitants sont pris au piège, ils encerclent nos maisons."_

_"Dans ce cas..." Je pris Gungir dans la main, l'abattant lourdement sur le sol. "Abattez les ! Jusqu'au dernier !"_

**_En une folie vengeresse, j'avais envoyé les armées sur les soldats, sans chercher à comprendre la raison de leur attaque. Dans une guerre sanglante, les soldats d'Odin que j'avais envoyé avaient remporté, mais Surt, le roi de Muspelheim, avait ainsi prit la fuite. Les villes étaient en cendres, les cadavres remplissaient les rues. Qu'étais je censé faire après tout ce carnage ? Devais-je me rendre sur Muspelheim moi-même, avec un brin d'hommes, pour demander la raison de l'attaque ?_**

**_Sans penser aux conséquences de cet acte, c'est ce que j'avais choisi de faire. C'était "la solution la plus sage"._**

**_"Suivez moi, et ne vous éloignez pas. Nous sommes peut-être encerclés."_**

**_C'était ce que j'avais dis aux hommes d'Asgard qui s'étaient portés volontaires pour monter ma garde. J'étais leur Roi, mais j'étais avant tout un guerrier. Je n'avais nul besoin d'aide. Nous étions alors arrivés sur les lieux, et tous les monstres de leur race étaient en train de fêter leur défaite. Surt n'allait certainement pas en rester là._**

**_Nous nous étions approchés, moi en premier rang. Le Roi était sorti, et avait trouvé un moyen plus simple pour régler les comptes._**

**_Ses soldats avaient brandis les armes, et avaient achevés tous les hommes d'Asgard que j'avais pris. Surt s'était alors approché, et c'était avec plaisir ou peine que j'ai assisté à leur fête funèbre._**

* * *

Des chaines crépitaient contre le sol, alors que je venais de me prendre un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Je crachais du sang par terre, en redressant la tête vers Thor, qui semblait s'amuser de la situation. J'étais torse nu, parce qu'il m'avait arraché ma chemise, et mon leggings était déchiré au niveau des genoux. Posture de force ? Autant oublier.

Il brandit plus fermement ma gorge, me soulevant ainsi que la chaise à laquelle j'étais enchaîné.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais !?"

N'en avait-il pas marre de se répéter ?

Alors que ma gorge me faisait souffrir, je gardais la tête haute, dignement, lui montrant ainsi une sorte de supériorité - bien qu'entre nous, elle soit peu efficace -.

Il s'abaissa, reposant la chaise au sol et lâchant mon cou. "Parle !"

"Ce serait plus simple si tu ne criais pas."

"Qu'as-tu fais à mon père ?"

Un sourire passa mes lèvres, avec le rire méchant qui l'accompagnait. "Je l'ai tué. Était-ce là ce que tu voulais entendre, Odinson ?"

Un grand coup de cravache vint s'écraser contre ma tempe gauche. Aie. Encore du sang.

"A-t-il souffert !?"

"Euh... Ce qui est sûr, c'est que j'ai tout fais pour."

Il me prit violemment par le bras et me détacha, mais pas par pure bonté, non, mais pour m'envoyer plus loin par terre avec la seule force de ses bras. J'avais mal, un peu partout, mais je m'accrochais au fait que si je disais tout, j'en aurais plus vite fini. Je serai soit mort, soit torturé. Je préfère honnêtement la première solution.

"Vas t'en ! Monstre ! Je veux que tu quittes Asgard !"

"Qui ça, moi ? Mais je suis ton Roi maintenant, je ne pars pas."

Ses yeux devinrent alors dangereux. "Je te conseille de partir, pour ta santé physique. Sauf si tu veux que je t'enferme ici et te torture chaque heure ?"

"Ah ? Non, non, très peu pour moi."

"Alors vas t'en, je t'en laisse le droit... Pour l'instant."

Je me levais, me dirigeant vers mes quartiers royaux pour enfiler ma tenue habituelle, en ajoutant une large cape noire avec une grande capuche, et alors que je regardais la poignée de la porte, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de la toucher. Ma main virait noire, avec des plaques semblables à des brûlures la recouvrant par endroit, et ça faisait un peu comme des cloques par dessus. Il valait mieux que je porte des gants pendant un moment.

Je pris alors de beaux gants noirs en cuir, choix judicieux, parce qu'avec cette couleur, le liquide qui sortait de mes cloques était invisible à la surface.

Mais de toute évidence, il fallait vraiment que je trouve un guérisseur capable de me soigner ça.

Un garde royal entra dans la pièce, me bousculant sans vraiment le vouloir, mais il l'avait fait si vite et fort que j'avais basculé, et que j'étais tombé contre la porte, mon visage la touchant une seconde, mais cela avait suffit, car la porte devenait déjà noire à l'endroit du point de contact.

Le garde me lança un regard choqué puis activa l'alarme de danger d'Asgard. Je me relevais en vitesse, et m'empressais de sortir du palais, mais à peine avais-je franchi la porte que des soldats surarmés me tiraient dessus à vue. Sous ordres de Thor, évidemment.

Attends un peu que je revienne.

"Attrapez le ! Il s'enfuit !"

Mes pas se dépêchaient, se montaient presque dessus alors qu'une main m'attrapa le poignet, recouvert, fort heureusement, à la volée, et me ramena sur un coin. J'étais invisible aux gardes, qui étaient tellement crétins qu'ils avaient cru que je m'étais téléporté.

Je me tournais vers Sif, qui me tenait fermement tandis que je tentais d'échapper à sa prise.

"Hé, calme toi, Loki, je fais ça pour t'aider. Mais -" Elle m'inspecta du regard. "Pourquoi tu es habillé si chaudement ? Il fait quarante dehors !"

"Sif, crois-moi, j'ai pas le temps ! Alors tu me lâches !"

Elle me tenait toujours fortement, alors que ma main se dérobait. Mais elle était maintenant à nue, Sif tenant mon gant dans sa main.

"Sif ! Rend moi mon gant !"

"Non, tu reste ici ! Tu m'écoutes, maintenant ! Où est-ce que tu pars comme ça !?"

"Rend le moi ! Vite !"

Les gardes s'approchaient en masse, voyant alors mon visage à cause de ma capuche qui s'était enlevée avec le mouvement de recul brutal.

Sif tenait toujours mon gant, et pendant que je tentais de lui reprendre désespérément, elle le bougeait dans le sens inverse, m'empêchant ainsi de le toucher.

"Non, non, non. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, je ne te le rendrais pas !"

"Pitié, rend le moi ! Si tu savais comme ce n'est pas amusant !"

"HÉ ! IL EST LA BAS !"

Ils s'approchaient alors à toute vitesse, mais je m'en fichais, parce que je tentais encore et encore de récupérer mon fichu gant.

"Sif ! C'est pas drôle DU TOUT !" Je touchais alors mon gant des doigts. "Allez, rend le moi !"

"Non."

"Putain, je te hais ! Rend le moi !"

Les gardes étaient maintenant à moins de dix mètres, armés jusqu'aux dents.

"Sif ! SIF !"

"Oui ?" Un sourire espiègle vint imprégner son visage. "Besoin de quelque chose ? Pas de ce gant par hasard ?"

"Je te hais... Rend le moi ! Assez joué !"

Un garde prit mon bras avec violence, mais celui-ci ne réagis pas bien. Une grande explosion violette provint de mon bras alors que le corps du garde gisait par terre. La peur m'envahit quand les autres gardes me montraient leurs arcs.

"Sif..."

"Oui ?"

"Rend moi mon gant."

"Pourquoi ? Y a pas urgence."

Mon regard dangereux se tournait vers elle. "MON GANT !"

"Bon, ok, j'voulais juste jouer."

Je reprenais mon gant, le remettant en vitesse. "Démerde toi avec eux, j'ai un BiFröst à prendre."

"Pourquoi ? Tu vas où ?"

Je courrais alors vers le BiFröst, où Heimdall m'attendait déjà sûrement. "Je pars pour Jötunheim."

Les gardes tirèrent, mais Sif se leva et les combattit avec son épée. Elle les entaillait avec force, les empêchant ainsi de m'approcher, et alors que des dizaines de dizaines de soldats s'approchaient d'elle pour l'assaillir, elle les battait tous, sans leur laisser de répit, ni s'en laisser à elle-même. Je commençais à m'éloigner, tandis qu'un vent puissant s'abattait sur Asgard. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais m'envoler mais j'avais pénétré dans le hall du BiFröst.

Heimdall se tenait, comme toujours, droit comme un piquet, me regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

"Heimdall, je souhaite que tu m'emmène sur Jötunheim, ne me laisse pas seul là-bas." Ma voix sonnait peureuse, ce que j'étais. Je ne voulais pas m'aventurer seul dans les Neuf Royaumes à la recherche d'un guérisseur apte à me guérir. "Je t'en prie, fais ça pour m'aider."

"Et que gagnerais-je à trahir mon Roi ? Thor est maintenant le souverain, en temps normal, je ne devrais même pas t'ouvrir cette porte."

Mes yeux regardaient maintenant par terre, mon visage pâlit par la douleur que je sentais tout au long de ces plaques noirâtres.

"S'il-te-plait, Heimdall, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un."

Son regard dévia vers ma main, que je cachais tant bien que mal en prenant fermement mon gant du bout des doigts et serrant. Il posa son épée sur le sol, puis vint plus près de moi, pendant que je tentais encore et toujours de reculer.

Je ne voulais vraiment pas blesser qui que ce soit.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Dois-je faire venir Monseigneur Fandral et Lady Sif ?"

Je hochais docilement la tête, puis il repartait vers le palais. J'étais désormais seul dans le grand hall en or. Mes mains étaient crispées, alors que j'avais peur de la rencontre qui allait suivre.

Comment prendraient-ils mon invitation ? Comme un piège ?

Ils entraient dans la pièce, me toisant du regard pendant que le mien se dirigeait instinctivement vers le sol.

Fandral posa sa main sur mon épaule, mais quand j'avais relevé la tête, il avait eu ce petit mouvement de recul blessant, qui enfonce bien dans une plaie interne une arme douloureuse.

Je reculais, ayant eu peur du mouvement brusque, tandis que Sif, pleine de sang de ses cheveux à ses bottes, en passant par son épée, me prenait le poignet, provoquant ainsi une peur étrange chez moi, pendant que je me débattais, frappant sa main avec mon autre, tentant de tirer de toutes mes forces, sans succès.

"Loki, je t'en prie, calme toi, qu'est ce qui te prend ?"

"Lâche mon poignet ! S'il-te-plait !" Ma voix tremblait. Comme tout mon corps. J'avais horriblement peur, alors que je me souvenais de ce que j'avais vécu sur Muspelheim, l'enfer que j'y avais vécu, et la peur m'emporta complètement tandis que je tombais dans l'inconscience.

Sif recula, pendant que mes yeux s'ouvraient délicatement, ma tête ayant frappé contre le sol. J'avais mal partout. Fandral me prit doucement par les bras, me soulevant avant de me porter plus confortablement dans ses bras, ma tête reposant contre son torse.

Ça me faisait comme un oreiller, en fait.

Mais j'avais peur.

Mes yeux osaient à peine s'ouvrir quand ils croisèrent ceux de Sif, qui me placèrent en confiance. J'expirais longuement. Cette journée allait encore être longue...

La déesse s'approcha d'Heimdall, alors que celui-ci tenait fermement son épée.

"Heimdall, ouvre nous le passage."

"Si mon Roi vient à me demander où vous êtes, sachez que je vous dénoncerai. Cependant, " Ses yeux d'or vinrent sur les miens quelques secondes tandis que je gémissais de la souffrance ressentie de mon bras. "Je ne peux pas vous garantir votre sécurité après les faits."

Sif lança son regard vers moi, pendant que je fixais le gardien du BiFröst, lui même occupé avec l'épée qu'il venait d'insérer dans son emplacement.

"Si notre Roi vous tue, pour félonie, je ne serais pas responsable. Vous aurez voulu aider Loki, le félon d'Asgard." Un sourire espiègle imprégna son visage habituellement si serein et neutre. "Et je vous en remercie."

Il activa le BiFröst alors que Fandral me serrait plus fermement. "Hé, on dirait que t'as peur, Loki !" Son rire réchauffa mon cœur pendant qu'il traversait le BiFröst, suivi de Sif.

Et c'est parti pour un long voyage.


	2. Le Royaume de Jötunheim

Et encore oublié ! Je suis vraiment navrée, j'étais pressée de le mettre, je le serai de moins la prochaine fois !

Typo:

_Italique: _Les souvenirs, plutôt lointain en plus ! XD

Et le reste: Bah, c'est le reste, sachant que les "..." sont les dialogues

Bon, je vous laisse lire ! Merci ! ^^

* * *

**Ragnarök**

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Le Royaume de Jötunheim**

* * *

Nous étions arrivés quelques minutes plus tard sur les terres de Jötunheim. Tout était ravagé, enfin, comme toujours depuis la prise du cube. Aucun Jötun n'était à l'horizon, alors qu'on marchait, enfin, que Fandral et Sif marchaient, parce que j'étais porté. Mes bras tremblaient, pendant que je me demandais quel genre de monstre sanglant nous allions rencontrer.

Serait-ce un monstre qui voudrait me tuer ? Sans doute.

Je m'accrochais à son cou, tandis que celui-ci avançait mais d'un coup brutal, il s'était arrêté. Je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux. J'avais peur.

"Hé, Loki, tu dors déjà ?"

"Non."

"Alors, pourquoi tu ne dis pas bonjour à Býleist ?"

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent sur un géant, qui me regardait étrangement, paraissant connaître mon nom, mais étant certainement surprit par ma taille.

"C'est mon frère, lui ?" Demanda le géant, posant sa main sur ma tête. "Debout, si tu es le digne fils de Laufey que tu prétends être."

"Hé, ho ! J'ai rien demandé à personne moi !"

"DEBOUT !"

"Bon, ok, ne cries pas." Je posais maintenant mes pieds sur le sol gelé, mais ça ne m'affectait pas. Ma peau prenait juste une teinte bleutée.

Le Jötun resta surprit puis nous invita à entrer dans sa caverne. Tout était évidemment fait de glace, ce qui rendait les meubles scintillants alors qu'un fin rayon de soleil venait les illuminer. Même les canapés, ou ce qui en servait, étaient fait de glace, tellement que je me demandais comment les gens pouvaient s'asseoir dessus sans se faire mal.

Fandral avait maintenant rangé son épée, tout comme Sif. Le géant Býleist ne semblait pas en confiance, avançant avec crainte dans la bâtisse, venant m'attraper par le bras. Mon gant, que j'avais bien évidemment vite remit, brillait maintenant, recouvert de glace dès le contact.

"Assied toi devant le meuble ici, je vais examiner ton bras et te dire ce qu'il en est."

Je m'asseyais, restant calme, pendant qu'il me tripotait le bras, le tournant et le retournant, cherchant surtout à identifier ce que j'avais en moi.

A vrai dire, même moi je ne savais pas.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il se retira un peu, semblant désolé.

"Ecoute, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour t'aider, j'ignore même ce qu'est la créature qui t'a empoisonné."

Fandral se tendit, s'approchant de moi en me tendant mon gant de cuir. Les plaques sombres étaient de plus en plus répugnantes, recouvrant presque toute ma main, pleines de cloques qui bullait, et du liquide gluant et jaunâtre en coulait. C'était tout simplement aussi atroce à vivre qu'à voir.

Sif s'asseyait sur un siège, attendant une conclusion de la part de mon frère guérisseur.

"Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir l'aider beaucoup, mais en ce qui concerne la douleur, je peux peut-être l'aider à la calmer. Ces choses ne doivent surement pas lui faire du bien."

Mes yeux se tournèrent vers Fandral, qui m'accueilli avec un immense sourire joyeux, ce qui me rassurait. C'était un ami précieux, il m'avait toujours apporté soutient quand Thor m'avait repoussé de si nombreuses fois. Et là, après notre mille et unième bagarre de gamins de deux piges, il était encore là pour m'aider à sortir la tête de l'eau.

Sif, elle, était un peu particulière. Elle aimait jouer, s'aventurer dans toutes sortes de terres. Je pense plus que c'était la raison de sa venue. Elle voulait découvrir des mondes, des terres, des Royaumes et des coutumes qu'à Asgard on ne connaissait pas. Elle était en quête d'une identité à travers le reste de l'Univers, voir là où elle se plairait de vivre.

Et moi, je n'étais là que par obligation. J'étais obligé de faire ce long voyage, qui me fatiguait d'avance, parce que j'avais en moi quelque chose qui dépassait Asgard et qu'il fallait que je trouve un remède. Je devais voyager dans tous les Royaumes, risquer nos vies à tous les trois, pour trouver quelque part le guérisseur capable de m'enlever ça. Sans même savoir par où commencer.

Býleist descendait maintenant, me donnant entre les gants une sorte de pommade. Une pommade ?

"Euh, je peux savoir pourquoi ?"

"Pour empêcher la douleur. Ça te fais mal, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, mais comment une pommade pourrait m'aider ?"

Soudainement, pendant que Býleist commençait sa réplique, une bombe explosa non loin. Il se leva brutalement, et me prit par le poignet, m'approchant beaucoup de son visage. "Vous devez vous en aller, vite !"

Je ne comprenais pas bien ce qui se passait, mais on ne me demandait pas de comprendre. Fandral vint et m'attrapa par le bras, me tirant à l'extérieur, suivit de Sif, qui menait la garde.

Il y avait une fumée noire qui provenait du centre de Jötunheim.

En la voyant, je résistais à la prise de Fandral, tentant de m'en délivrer.

Il se tourna vers moi, dans la précipitation. "Pourquoi tu ne coures pas !?"

"On doit les aider !"

"Pas question ! Tu veux te faire tuer ou quoi !?"

"Regarde !"

"Loki, ne discute pas !"

Je pointais alors du doigt pour me faire mieux comprendre l'ouverture du BiFröst dans le centre. "Mais regarde !"

Il lança son regard dans la direction indiquée, et retint Sif. "Asgard attaque !?"

"Non, pas Asgard, Thor !" Expliquai je avant de me lancer vers le centre, sous le regard inquiet de Sif. "Eh bien, vous ne me suivez pas ?"

"Es-tu prêt à prendre le risque ?" Sa voix était inquiète, alors que son visage était tordu de douleur. "Si tu te fais tuer, Loki, que va-t-on faire ?"

"Vous rentrerez à Asgard, mais je peux vous jurer que ça n'arrivera pas. Allez, suivez moi !"

On se dirigeait maintenant vers le centre-ville, et les armées d'Asgard pillaient tout sur leur passage.

Leur Roi était derrière, commandant les armées. "Retrouvez Loki ! Et tuez le !"

Mon coeur s'accéléra alors que je cherchais une issue, quelque part où me cacher, mais dans ma fuite, j'heurtais un des chevaux d'Asgard, et le soldat qui était dessus m'avait bien évidemment reconnu.

"Hé ! Il est là ! Venez !" Il se baissa vers moi et m'attrapa par le bras, tandis que je tentais juste de fuir. "J'te tiens !" Il ricana, alors que les larmes dévalaient mes joues, mon regard perdu cherchant désespérément Sif ou Fandral. Mais aucun des deux n'était à portée, tous deux en train de se battre et de faire des ravages.

J'avais enfin aperçue Sif, qui se battait contre une dizaine de chevaliers Asgardiens.

"SIF !"

Elle se tourna, accourant vers ma position mais fut heurtée par un chevalier, de manière bien évidemment volontaire.

Elle se relevait doucement, ayant très mal visiblement au bas du dos. "Loki ! Accroche toi, j'arrive !"

Mes membres tremblaient tout entiers alors que le Roi Asgardien se mettait de toute sa hauteur devant moi, me méprisant du regard. "Loki." Souffla-t-il avant de m'attraper par le cou.

Un ricanement sorti de mes lèvres. "Dommage." Mes plaques noires qui s'étaient étendues jusqu'à mon cou brillaient d'un coup en violet, et tandis qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, sa main explosa, aspergeant toutes les personnes autour de sang et de morceaux de chair. J'en avais plein le cou, mais ça m'amusait. Mes lèvres se fendaient en un sourire mesquin, tandis que je touchais de nouveau le sol.

Les chevaliers autour de moi étaient tous sous le choc, tellement qu'ils hésitaient à m'attaquer. Ils restaient là, sans mouvement, leur épée à la main mais ne la bougeant même pas d'un centimètre. Thor était au sol, me regardant avec horreur en se relevant enfin, fixant ensuite l'emplacement qui devait contenir sa main mais où un vide sanglant régnait désormais.

Fandral s'approcha, posant ses mains contre mes hanches pour me prendre contre son torse, son épée dans une main, regardant attentivement le Roi Asgardien. Il voulait seulement me protéger, mais Thor ne l'avait pas prit comme ça. Ni aucun des gardes qui nous entouraient. Ils nous regardaient tous comme si nous étions...

Ensemble.

N'importe quoi.

Le guerrier se plaça derrière moi, m'enserrant dès qu'un soldat d'Asgard eu fait un mouvement. "Je vous défend de le toucher !"

Je me blottissais contre Fandral -non, nous ne sommes pas ensemble !- tellement que la peur m'envahissait. J'ignorais ce que Thor serait prêt à faire contre moi maintenant que j'avais tué son père, l'heureux Odin. Quelque part, son père en était lui-même satisfait, depuis la mort de Frigga -enfin bon, ça n'a vraiment aucune importance...

Tous les Jötuns autour de nous nous étaient reconnaissants. L'un d'eux s'avança vers nous, et se mit devant pour nous protéger des Asgardiens. Mais je vis dans les yeux soudain furieux de Thor que ça allait mal finir.

"Poussez vous !"

"Il n'est pas question que vous touchiez à cet homme ! Il ne vous a rien fait !"

Mon regard était rivé sur le Jötun, mais Thor reprit: "Je vous demande, pour votre sécurité, de vous pousser."

"Et je refuse !"

"Il s'agit là de mon frère !"

Le Jötun me regarda doucement, me mettant en confiance alors que la situation semblait s'envenimer. "Peut-être."

"Et du tueur de mon père, le Père-de-Toutes-Choses ! Odin ! Le Roi d'Asgard !"

"Il s'agit surtout là d'un héros !"

Thor gloussa. Moi ? Un héros ? J'étais touché par cette qualification, bien que Thor, lui, n'en semblait absolument pas convaincu. Il s'avança vers le Jötun, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

"Mais qui es-tu, toi, pour me dire de telles bêtises ? Tu n'es rien ! Regarde toi, pauvre créature !"

"Je suis Helblindi." Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand alors que je regardais maintenant l'homme qui se disait être mon aîné. "Et je suis le Roi de Jötunheim."

"Bien." Un sourire tordu arracha les lèvres de Thor alors que la folie emportait son visage. "Maintenant que les présentations sont faites !" Il brandit Mjöllnir, mais quand il voulait frapper, je m'étais mis entre deux.

"Non !" Les deux souverains me regardaient, avec rage pour l'un, et pour l'autre avec une sorte de fierté. Je tendais les mains à l'encontre du Roi d'Asgard qui ne voulait pas abandonner. "Non, Thor, non ! Enfin..." Je me tournais vers les chevaliers, puis vers le peuple Jötun. "Nous n'en sommes plus à de telles futilités !"

"Loki, pousse toi !" Rugit Thor.

"C'est hors de question ! Thor, réfléchis, pour la première fois de toute ta vie, je te demande de le faire !" Il abaissa Mjöllnir pour me regarder dans les yeux. "Thor, je t'en prie, pourquoi avoir déplacé toute la cavalerie d'Asgard ? Il suffisait de venir ici et de me tuer. Je me serais sans aucun doute laissé faire !"

Fandral baissa la tête alors que Sif le rejoignait enfin. Thor s'approcha de moi, me faisant face en faisant se hâter son cheval, qui se leva brusquement, et me poussais par terre.

Tous les guerriers d'Asgard ricanaient sous le coup de leur Roi. Je serrais les dents.

Comment peux-tu être devenu si imbu de toi-même ?

"Loki ! Tu veux que je te tue, c'est ça ?"

"Je t'ai dis que si tu le souhaitais, je me laisserais faire. Mais maintenant, j'ai changé d'avis." Je me levais, essuyant la poussière que j'avais sur le bas de mon leggings en cuir. "Tu me laisse tranquille, et peut-être que je me déciderai à tous vous laisser repartir. Dans le cas contraire, je me verrai obliger de faire des sacrifices."

"Je vais te faire mordre la poussière !"

Je m'avançais, le regardant méchamment, mes mains brillant en violet foncé. "Il faudra d'abord que tu me battes."

Un éclair déchira le ciel. Mais ce n'était pas Thor. Un soldat noir, la capuche et la cape déchirées, une hache dans sa main squelettique, car oui, c'était un squelette, était apparu, sur un cheval tout osseux. La peur m'envahit alors que je reconnaissais l'un des soldats d'élites de Thanos.

"Qu'est ce que." Fit Thor, s'avançant à cheval vers le chevalier intrus. "Hé vous ! Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"

"Thor, mon dieu, mais la ferme !" Rageais je alors que le monstre avançait, menaçant. Moi, je pensais savoir ce qu'il voulait.

Moi.

"Je répète ! Qui êtes-vous !?"

Le monstre retira sa capuche, laissant place à un crâne brisé avec de grands yeux rouges. "Quelqu'un a trouvé le Troisième Joyau."

"Le troisième quoi ?"

"La Troisième Gemme de l'Infini. Et elle est ici, parmi vous. Je l'ai sentie."

Mes yeux dérivaient, comme un automatisme, vers mes mains. Merde.

Thor se recula, laissant le monstre avancer et celui-ci vint me faire face. "Et celui qui détient la Gemme, c'est le petit."

"Hé, je ne suis pas petit, ok ? Je fais un mètre quatre-vingt-dix !"

Fandral gloussa, puis se mit devant moi, restant tout de même poli envers la créature venue d'outre-tombe. "Monsieur, je vous présente mes excuses. C'est moi qui ait volé la Troisième Gemme."

"Hein !?" M'exclamais-je, alors que Sif venait plus près de moi. "Mais c'est même pas vrai ! Y a pas de Troisième Gemme ! C'est une LÉGENDE !"

La bête cruelle me lança des yeux furieux. "Ce n'est pas une légende ! Mon maître désire son gant, et il désire ainsi que j'emporte le petit."

"Ho !"

Fandral me fit signe de me taire, pendant que Thor tournait autour du cheval du monstre.

"Comment s'appelle ton maître, créature ?"

"Il s'appelle Thanos."

"Dis à Thanos qu'il va goûter à la vengeance de Mjöllnir. De ma propre main, à moi, Thor, Roi d'Asgard."

Je tremblais. J'avais peur du regard perçant que le monstre avait envers moi.

Est-ce qu'il me reconnaissait ?

* * *

_"Sale gamin ! Retourne dans ton cachot, le Maître n'en a pas fini avec toi !"_

_"Je ne veux pas me faire posséder ! Vous êtes tous des malades dans cette galaxie ! Je viens d'Asgard, moi !"_

_"Je m'en fous ! Ta cage !"_

Je me souvenais encore de ce monstre qui tant de fois avait été chargé de me torturer, de me laisser mourir quand normalement il devait me donner à boire ou manger, c'était le conseiller second de Thanos. Je savais qu'il avait eu mal de faire ça, un soir, quand il était passé devant ma cage avec le repas.

Mais j'avais osé refuser la possession.

_"Monseigneur Thanos, vous êtes sûr ? Il me fait de la peine..."_

_"FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS, CRÉATURE !"_

Chaque fois qu'il passait devant ma cellule et que je pleurais, il me regardait par la petite fenêtre, mais sans jamais osé entrer. Sauf une fois. Un jour où j'avais lutté contre la possession, et que j'avais presque cédé. Il était entré ce jour là, quand il m'avait entendu pleurer.

_"Hé, petit... Tu as mal quelque part ?"_

Il était inquiet pour moi.

_"Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore !?"_

_"Je veux seulement t'aider, petit. Tu as faim ? Soif ? Tu veux quelque chose ?"_

_"Mon frère me manque, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais..."_

_"Tu sais... J'avais une petite sœur avant, mais elle est morte. Parce que ma mère n'a pas voulu obéir à Thanos. Elle a du sacrifier l'un de ses deux enfants, et elle a choisi de me sauver moi. Je m'appelle en réalité Jurg. Je suis un fils de Vane, mais mes parents... Ont disparu. Ma mère décédée et mon père... N'est plus ce qu'il était."_

_"Que voulez-vous dire.. ?"_

_"Tu aimes ton frère ?"_

_"Oui, plus que tout..."_

_"Alors... Fais lui le plaisir de ne pas mourir ici."_

Je me souviens encore de ces heures que j'avais passé dans cette prison, à repenser aux paroles qu'avait eu cet homme, à mes yeux, et que je ne comprenais pas. C'étaient des paroles sages, celles qui avaient réchauffé mon cœur dans les nuits où j'avais peur de devenir fou, de succomber à la possession qu'on souhaitait m'infliger.

Et un soir, d'hiver, où je l'avais revu -

_"S'il-vous-plait..."_

Il s'était avancé dans la cage, m'apportant ainsi mon dîner.

_"Oui ?"_

_"Est-ce que... Enfin... Merci."_

_"Merci ?"_

Il semblait qu'on ne lui avait jamais dit merci pour rien. Mais j'avais besoin de lui dire. De lui montrer toute ma reconnaissance. Ma reconnaissance éternelle.

_"Oui, vous m'avez aidé à comprendre. Alors, pour mon frère, je vais vivre et retourner avec lui. Merci..."_

_"Mais... Personne ne me dit merci, je suis un serviteur."_

_"Qui était votre père, une dernière question."_

_"Un homme... Qui était bien avant... Mais il est mort aussi, en fait... Mais il a survécu à la Mort. J'ignore comment. Mais je dois maintenant le respecter. Il est mon Seigneur."_

Il s'était tourné, et j'avais vu sa souffrance.

_"C'est Thanos mon père."_


	3. Le Royaume d'Älfheim

Bonjour tout le monde, je vous souhaite un bon lundi ! ^^ J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !

**Typographie du chapitre:**

_**Gras / Italique:**_La voix seconde de Loki, son coté méchant, en fait.

_Italique :_ Les souvenirs plus ou moins lointains.

Normal : Bah tout le reste de l'histoire, sachant que les "..." sont les dialogues.

* * *

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant une nouvelle fois que vous aimerez ce chapitre dont la fin, à mon goût, est plutôt hilarante !_

* * *

**Ragnarök**

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Le Royaume d'Álfheim**

* * *

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment on avait atterri ici, mais Fandral, Sif et moi étions en train de marcher dans des prairies vastes, pleines de fleurs et de verdures, et j'étais dans les bras de Fandral, qui me trainait un peu comme un poids. J'étais enroulé dans une grande couverture, orange, qui portait bien chaud. Seuls mes pieds en dépassaient en réalité, et ils tremblaient.

Avais je fait un malaise ?

"Sif, arrêtons nous dans ce village." Fandral pointa du bout de son épée un petit village qui semblait proche, mais même après deux heures de marche rapide, nous n'y étions pas arrivés. La fatigue me prenait rapidement mais quelque chose me sortit de mon presque sommeil. Ma main commençait à trembloter alors que sentais que je n'allais pas tenir éveillé. Sans plus attendre, je m'agrippais à la veste de Fandral, qui baissa par réflexe la tête. "Sif."

Elle se tourna vers nous, alors que mon pouls devenait plus rapide, plus saccadé. Vivement, elle vint près de moi. "Il est malade ?"

"Il refait un malaise. Son visage est touché maintenant."

_**MON VISAGE !?**_

Je me relevais brusquement, cherchant une glace ou quelque chose pour me voir. Mais voulais-je vraiment voir en réalité ? Non, pas vraiment si il s'avère que ce qu'ils disaient était vrai.

Fandral me toucha le visage avec son gant. "Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, mon petit Loki, ce n'est pas bien grave. Tu as juste la moitié du visage pleine de cloques et dégoulinante de liquide gluant jaunâtre, non en fait, c'est pas la joie..." Il ne cacha pas son dégout, ce qui me blessa au cœur malgré ma volonté de paraître indifférent.

Sif regarda au loin, sortant son épée, la brandissant avec ardeur. "Il y a une embuscade, là-bas."

Dans sa voix, j'avais reconnu son envie d'y aller. Mais j'étais faible, je ne pouvais pas me battre. Et Fandral, qui avait pour corvée de me porter, n'allait pas pouvoir se battre non plus. Sif serait donc la seule à affronter les ennemis.

"Sif." Soupira Fandral, qui devait avoir eu la même conclusion que moi. Sif se tourna vers nous, me regardant avec douceur, comme si elle comprenait la douleur que je ressentais, puis elle dévia son attention vers Fandral, en un soufflement déprimé.

"Oui ? Tu vas encore me dire qu'on ne peut pas y aller, je te connais. Mais la route vers le guérisseur est là-bas pourtant !"

"Il doit bien y avoir un autre chemin pour y aller, nous ne devrions pas passer par là."

"Oh, mais tu veux prendre combien de temps !? On a pas deux jours devant nous, Fandral !"

"Je veux juste que Loki garde la vie, on n'est pas venus avec lui pour le faire tuer dans l'un de tes plans foireux, Lady Sif !"

Elle sembla s'énerver. C'était comme si ses yeux étaient devenus rouges. Elle s'était cambrée, et alors que je me déplaçais inconfortablement dans les bras de mon porteur, Sif hurla sur lui.

"ET TU CROIS QUE C'EST PARCE QU'ON VA FAIRE DEUX CENTS KILOMETRES DE PLUS QU'IL A PLUS DE CHANCES DE VIVRE !?"

"EN TOUT CAS, PLUS QUE SI IL SE FAIT ASSASSINER DANS UNE EMBUSCADE COMME CELLE-CI !"

"Fandral..." Mon cœur commençait à se serrer, douloureusement, tandis que je sentais la magie en moi m'écraser. C'était comme si mon corps entier était bloqué dans un entonnoir, dont je ne pouvais pas me sortir sans l'aide de mes amis.

Sif s'avançait vers lui, serrant le manche de son épée. "Fandral, pose Loki. Je vais l'emmener, moi, puisque tu as décidé que vu son état, on va le garder encore deux semaines ici."

"Pas question ! Je le garde. Vas te battre si tu veux."

"Bon, vous avez fini ?"

Le monstre squelettique nous avait encore suivi, et il était juste derrière nous, et tandis que mon regard dérivait vers lui, il s'approcha en douceur. Il avait certainement du me reconnaître, non ?

* * *

_"Pourquoi es tu ici !?"_

_"J'ai senti que vous aviez besoin de moi, alors je suis venu."_

_Il s'était avancé vers moi, mais j'avais vite reculé, horrifié par son visage à moitié brisé._

_"Pourquoi être venu ici, repars maintenant !"_

_J'entendais les pas de Thanos au dehors, en train de s'approcher de ma cage._

_"Tu dois partir, maintenant ! Ton père va te faire du mal si il te voit ici !"_

_Il attrapait mon poignet, ne voulant visiblement pas sortir. Je tentais de le repousser, mais n'y parvenais pas, et de plus, les pas de Thanos se faisaient plus décidés._

_"Jurg ! Ecoute moi ! Tu dois t'en aller !" Il resserrait sa prise. "Vas-t'en !" Je tentais encore et encore de m'échapper de sa prise. "Allez ! Pars ! Vite !"_

_"Non, il en est hors de question ! Je ne vous laisserai pas seul ici, jamais, mon père vous a trop fait souffrir !"_

_Thanos, par malheur entrait à ce moment là dans la pièce, et il avait alors attrapé le poignet osseux de son fils, le tirant avec force en dehors de la pièce. Puis il était revenu, et je savais que c'était moi qui allait payer pour Jurg._

_"Non - Non ! Allez vous en !"_

_De l'arrière de la porte, sans aucun doute, du coté de Jurg, du sang avait giclé sur la fenêtre. Le pauvre petit était apeuré, son père étant devenu violent avec moi._

_"JURG !"_

_Thanos était maintenant ressorti de la pièce, après m'avoir laissé pour mort sur le sol, le visage ensanglanté._

_Le petit avait reculé, ayant très peur de ce qu'aurait pu lui faire son père à l'heure qu'il était, en tenant ce couteau qui venait à peine de servir à ma punition._

_"Maintenant, sale gamin, essaie d'y retourner, et je te garantis que je le tue. C'est clair ?"_

_Il referma la porte et la salle devint complètement rouge, alors qu'enfin, Jurg revenait me rendre visite, mais sous les yeux de son père -_

* * *

"JURG !"

Je regardais tout autour de moi, mais il faisait sombre. Il était seulement une heure du matin, et on dormait dans un chalet qu'une jeune elfe avait bien voulu nous prêter. Mon état empirait. Chaque jour, des tâches noirâtres abominaient mon visage et le reste de ma peau, mais là n'était pas le vrai problème. C'était que ces tâches lâchaient une sorte de pu jaune et gluant. Beurk, tout ça sur mon visage.

Imaginez.

Non, plutôt pas, en fait.

Je posais mes pieds au sol, et alors qu'en un fier élan, je me redressais, Fandral entrait dans ma chambre.

"Était-ce un petit ami qui te faisait monter au septième ciel pour que tu cries comme ça ?" Il me détaillait du regard, et c'était gênant, mais surtout... Eh bien, bizarre.

Je touchais une mèche de mes cheveux, qui étaient maintenant deux fois plus longue qu'à l'origine, descendant jusqu'au bas de mon dos, toute bouclée. Était-ce mauvais signe ou était-ce moi qui m'inquiétais pour rien ?

Je crois que la réponse était évidente.

"Fandral, je ne m'envoie pas en l'air avec des elfes."

"Ou alors, c'est un mec d'Asgard que tu imaginais en train de te monter en rideau."

"Fandral, ma patience a des limites."

"Très bien, très bien." Il sourit, s'avançant pour prendre l'une de mes mains, celle qui n'était pas noire, de préférence. "Tu as mal quelque part ?"

"Non, tout va très bien. Juste -" Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de m'étaler sur le sujet, mais son regard en disait long sur son envie de savoir pourquoi j'avais crié. Et peut-être que cela m'aurait évité ses remarques sexuelles particulièrement désagréables. "Juste un cauchemar."

Sif pénétra dans la pièce. "Un cauchemar ?"

Bon, je ne vais pas mentir, j'avais regardé. Elle portait des sous-vêtements roses, honnêtement je m'en fichais, c'était juste que - enfin - essayez de comprendre, je venais de me réveiller d'un cauchemar et une belle femme comme elle - oh, en fait, j'm'enfonce. Laissez tomber, pensez ce que vous voulez.

"Oui, il faisait un cauchemar. Il se faisait sans aucun doute monter en l'air par un taureau."

_**Tiens, Loki, tu voulais qu'il arrête ses remarques sexuelles ? Eh bien, non, ce n'est pas si simple que ça.**_

"Fandral !"

"Oh, quoi ? Tu as peur d'admettre la vérité, je comprend, ça ne doit pas être facile d'assumer le fait de fantasmer sur un taureau."

Sif gloussa alors qu'une couleur rouge imprégnait mes joues.

"Nous aurons bientôt un Lokitaure* !"

"Fandral ?"

"Oui, Loki, amant du taureau ?"

"Vas te pendre dans un coin."

Sif s'avança. "Oh, tu sais, moi, un jour, j'ai rêvé que j'avais une relation avec un cheval."

Je rougis.

"Mauvaise référence !" Ricana Fandral, se rappelant très bien de mon aventure un peu... Spéciale pour avoir Sleipnir.

"Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi ! J'étais curieux, c'est tout."

Fandral sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. "Tellement curieux. Tu voulais voir à quoi ça ressemblait, c'est tout. Zoophile."

"Pardon ?"

"Oh ? Mais j'ai rien dit. Voyons." Il se tourna. "Zoophile."

Sif regarda Fandral en souriant. "Oh tu sais, notre Loki est tellement curieux."

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"

Elle se tourna pour me faire face. "Tu as regardé."

"Quoi ?"

"Mes seins."

"Non !" La rougeur prenait encore mes joues. "C'est pas vrai !"

"Et même, Sif, que Thor m'a dit que Loki t'avait déjà regardé comme ça plein de fois. Et pour te dire, sur Jötunheim, il a regardé... Plus bas."

"Bâtard !" Criais-je.

Sif se tourna vers moi. "Tu aimes jouer ? C'est pour ça alors que tu regardais Thor avec des yeux de biche."

"C'est faux !"

"Et même qu'on dit que tu as tenté de l'embrasser. Espèce de gay."

"Zoophile, gay, quoi encore ?"

Fandral s'approcha. "Nécrophile."

"Quoi ?" **_Jamais !_**

Sif était morte de rire. "On sait bien que ce n'est pas le cas, oh, on te taquine, mon doudou !"

"Hey !"

"Au fait." Elle se tourna pour partir. "J'aime tes cheveux."

"Mes cheveux ? Ils sont très bien comme ils sont, garde tes remarques pour les tiens !"

Fandral nous regardait nous disputer, semblant déstabilisé, puis il tourna son attention vers moi.

"Il n'y a que moi qui me souviens qu'on était là parce qu'il avait fait un cauchemar ?"

"Avec un taureau ?" Rit Sif, se moquant ouvertement de moi.

"Non, avec Jurg. Un de mes anciens amis. Thanos, c'est son père et... C'était pas cool."

Fandral me regardait, alors que Sif se tournait vers ses pointes de cheveux, s'amusant à les tortiller.

Seul le guerrier semblait s'intéresser à ce que je disais. Ça en faisait déjà un !

"Quoi ? Un ami ! Loki a un ami ! Mais c'est extraordinaire !"

Ma main frappait contre mon visage, tant mon désespoir était immense. "Oh, je l'avais pas vu venir celle-là..."

"Raconte m'en plus, est-il aussi mélodramatique que toi ?"

**_Pardon ?_** La colère remplissait maintenant mes yeux. "Non, sérieusement, ce n'est pas drôle ! Si vous aviez été à ma place, vous n'en ririez pas !"

"Pourtant, la blague de Fandral était marrante." Confirma Sif, et elle ne récolta en réponse qu'un regard des plus sombres de ma part.

"Vous êtes des gamins ! Pourquoi vous ai-je demandé votre aide, mais qu'est ce qui m'est passé par la tête !" J'étais épuisé et en colère, sans oublier le stress du cauchemar. C'était l'humeur la plus pitoyablement agréable que l'on pouvait obtenir de moi.

Fandral regarda longuement Sif avant que les deux dieux guerriers se décident à sortir. J'étais maintenant seul dans ma chambre -

"Tu n'es pas seul."

Cette voix venait de derrière moi, ce qui m'avais bien évidemment fait sursauter. Une voix sombre et puissante, exactement comme celle de Jurg.

"Jurg ?"

Une ombre se plaça devant moi. "Je suis venu, parce que je sais que tu as besoin de moi."

"Tu dois sans aucun doute aimer la torture que l'on me fait subir dès que tu m'approches." Malgré ce ton des plus désagréables que j'avais employé, un vague sourire heureux affecta mes lèvres. "Pourquoi devrais-je avoir besoin de mon vieil ami ?"

"Tout ce que tu traverses est difficile. Et... Je sais que tu voulais que je te parle de ta famille."

_"Je t'en prie ! Parle moi ! Qu'est devenue ma mère !? Et mon père, je l'ai bien tué, n,'est-ce pas !? Oh, pitié, toi qui sait tout, dis le moi ! Ai-je des frères de sang !? Jurg, je t'en supplie ! Explique moi !"_

_Jurg se tourna vers moi, me regardant douloureusement, alors que les pas de son père dans le couloir se faisaient plus prononcés et que ma peur était visible. Très visible. Tellement que le monstre lui-même avait eu peur en me voyant, commençant à m'agiter._

_"Es-tu sûr de vouloir savoir maintenant ? Si mon père entre ici, il te tuera. Veux-tu savoir au prix de la Mort ?"_

_"Oui, Jurg, parles moi, je t'en prie, explique moi, je veux comprendre !"_

_Le squelette baissa la tête, regardant mes chaines. "Eh bien moi, je préfère te voir en vie sans savoir que mort pour comprendre."_

"Oui, je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas t'en parler, mais tu sais bien que c'était parce que tu étais presque mort et que mon père, si il nous voyait, t'aurait achevé sans une once de pitié. Crois-moi, Loki. Maintenant, si tu veux savoir, je peux tout te dire. Tout ce que tu as toujours voulu savoir."

"Et qu'en est-il de ton père ?"

"Ici ?" Un rire franc passa ses lèvres. "Il n'a aucun droit sur toi. Nous sommes sur les terres elfiques, il n'a pas le droit de te tuer, ou ce sera reconnu comme un crime de la plus haute importance."

Mes yeux se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre, qui était toujours close. En fait, je n'avais pas encore trouvé le moyen de l'ouvrir. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Mon ami était là maintenant. C'était l'essentiel.

"Jurg, merci d'être revenu pour moi."

"C'est normal de le faire." Il s'asseyait sur le lit, semblant soudainement tendu. "Je vais tout te raconter. J'ai rencontré ta mère le jour de l'accouchement."

_"Ne vous en faites pas, nous y sommes presque, encore un petit effort, Farbauti !"_

"Je l'avais entendu souffrir, j'étais venu sans attendre. Et j'ai vu ce petit. Si... Petit, justement. Beaucoup trop pour un géant des glaces. Et j'en étais fasciné."

_"Voilà. Ne vous inquiétez plus."_

_Les infirmiers Jotuns tendirent le bébé, tout petit, à sa mère, qui le prit contre lui._

_"Loki. Je vais l'appeler Loki. Mon petit Loki Laufeyson."_

"Le plus beau bébé que je n'ai jamais vu. Loki. Toi. Tu étais la petite merveille, tu me fascinais, j'étais tout le temps en train de te regarder grandir, tu étais mon occupation. Mais un jour, mon père l'a su. Au bout de deux cents ans de vie, et j'ai cru que mon père allait te tuer. Mais il savait qu'il pouvait faire plus simple pour détruire la vie d'un enfant."

_"Je vous propose une alliance. Je garde le petit, et vous pouvez garder les autres."_

_"C'est du chantage ? Je ne donne pas mes enfants !"_

_"Oh ? Dois-je ainsi recourir à la force ? Si je tue le premier, vous me donnerez le petit ?"_

_Thanos brandit la gorge de l'aîné, Helblindi, et y plaça une lame. "Je le tue ? Ou vous me donnez le petit Loki ?"_

_"Je préférerais l'égarer que vous le donner !"_

_"Oh. Mais c'est une excellente idée."_

"Mon père avait décidé qu'il allait corrompre ton père pour égarer l'enfant. Mais, Farbauti avait tenté de te retenir, comme toute mère l'aurait fait."

_"Hé ! Lâche le ! Où est-ce que tu emmènes mon fils comme ça, Laufey !? Il reste ici ! Avec moi ! Je suis sa mère !"_

_Farbauti attrapa l'enfant, tentant de l'arracher des bras du père, mais alors qu'il était occupé à cette tâche, Laufey le transperça d'une lame de glace dans le cœur._

"Et c'est ainsi que Farbauti s'est éteint. Maintenant, je ne te raconte pas la suite, enfin, tu la connais."

"Je crois que oui. Combien ai-je de frères ?"

"Deux. Helblindi et Býleist."

Je souriais, mais la tristesse était en fait encrée dans mon cœur maintenant. Je savais toute l'histoire que j'avais toujours voulu qu'on m'explique, mais elle ne me plaisait pas. J'aurais sûrement préféré ne pas la connaître.

Ne jamais la connaître.

Mais bon.

"Jurg, est-ce que tu peux m'aider ? Je cherche un guérisseur, mais on ne peut pas y aller par la route du Nord. As-tu un autre passage ?"

"Oui. Je t'y emmène demain matin. Mais tu dois te reposer, ce que tu as en toi est hautement puissant, et c'est dangereux de ne pas te reposer."

"Je te crois." Il s'élançait vers la porte, un léger sourire sur la mâchoire, mais je le retins par le poignet. "Merci, Jurg, d'être là pour moi."

"Je te promets que cette fois, mon père ne pourra pas nous séparer."

Et sur ces mots, il était parti, me laissant seul dans cette chambre sombre. J'avais peur d'arriver trop tard.

* * *

On était entrés dans une grande bâtisse en bois, dans lequel le guérisseur se trouvait. Heureusement, grâce à Jurg, nous n'avions pas rencontré de problèmes sur la route. C'était une ville dame qui nous avait ouvert la porte, mais c'était en réalité sa fille qui s'était chargée de moi.

_"Je ne peux pas bien vous aider, cette magie me dépasse. C'est le pouvoir même de la Gemme qui se trouve en vous. Seul la retirer vous permettrait de... Survivre, en fait."_

J'avais alors demandé à Jurg de m'emmener sur Attilan, pour que Thanos me vole la Gemme. Jurg voulait -

_"[...] te laisser du temps pour réfléchir."_

_"Mon choix est fait, Jurg, je veux garder ma vie ! Emmène moi voir ton père !"_

_Il avait sourit. "Je crois que tu n'as pas retenu la leçon que Thor désire t'apprendre."_

Je n'avais pas compris.

* * *

Et je ne comprenais toujours pas. J'étais assis sur mon lit, cherchant dans un livre un moyen de détruire cette Gemme, puisque Jurg ne voulait pas m'y emmener. J'allais me débrouiller tout seul.

Fandral pénétra dans la pièce, s'asseyant à coté de moi, semblant exténué. "Loki... Euh... Est-ce que je peux te parler de quelque chose ?"

"Oui, bien sûr. Tu me sembles mal, tu es sûr que ça va ?"

Il hocha doucement la tête puis, en se déplaçant inconfortablement, il se plaça juste plus près de moi. "Ecoute, j'aime Sif."

"Oh ? Je n'avais pas remarqué... Est-ce un problème ?"

"Un peu. Elle ne m'aime pas."

"Lui as-tu demandé ?"

"Non, je n'oserai jamais..."

Un sourire espiègle imprégnait alors mes douces lèvres pleines de choses malsaines et méchantes. "Si tu ne le fais pas, on va faire simple, je le dis."

"Non, tu ne le feras pas ? Je suis ton ami..."

**_Si tu savais comme j'y prendrais plaisir, tout ça juste pour me venger de ce que tu as dis cette nuit ! Et ouais ! Je suis cruel, hein !? T'as encore rien vu !_**

"Je ne le ferais pas, tu le sais, mais tu devrais vraiment lui dire. Ce serait mieux pour toi, je pense. Elle est pleine de bon sentiments."

"Oui. Tu as sans doute raison. Je vais essayer alors." Il me sourit puis se dirigea vers la porte. "Tu devrais te coucher, demain, à l'aube, Niflheim !"

* * *

_* Une référence au Minotaure, vous devriez savoir ! ^^_


	4. Le Royaume de Niflheim

Bonjour à tous, reprise des cours, c'est l'enfer ! Je me détends un peu pendant mon heure de libre, parce que c'est dur de reprendre après si peu de vacances, et surtout, des vacances aussi pleines !

Ici, je vais vous placer la typographie du chapitre, si je m'y retrouve ^^:

_**Gras / Italique:**_Le second de Loki, sa voix intérieure.

_Italique :_ Les souvenirs, plutôt lointains.

et finalement en écriture ordinaire, le récit en lui même, sachant que les guillemets marquent un début de réplique.

* * *

En espérant que vous apprécierez !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ragnarök**

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Le Royaume de Niflheim**

* * *

_"Jurg ! Attends ! Ne vas pas là-bas !"_

* * *

C'était dans le temps de Thanos, pendant mon épouvante. J'étais encore baigné dans cette malédiction, elle me prenait corps et âme, sans jamais me laisser de répit. Depuis tout ce temps, je n'étais plus capable de dormir, plus capable de rien du tout d'ailleurs. J'étais là, dans mon lit, en train de chercher dans mes souvenirs quelque chose de réconfortant -

"Toi aussi ?"

Jurg était sur le bord de mon lit, me regardant de ses grands orbites rouges. Je n'avais pas peur, j'avais seulement apprit à m'habituer.

"Oui, je nous ai revus à... Attilan."

"Je sais ce que ça représente pour toi. La solution. Mais crois-moi, Attilan et mon père sont tout sauf une solution, même dans un cas désespéré comme le tien. Je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il serait capable de te faire..."

"N'y pense pas, Jurg. Nous allons d'abord aller voir la Nymphe de Niflheim à la Rivière Émeraude et nous pourrons repartir d'ici. Si elle y parvient, n'y pense pas, et d'ailleurs, même si elle n'y parvient pas, n'y pense pas, parce que je ne te laisserais pas le choix. Je tiens à ma vie plus qu'à n'importe quoi."

"C'est bien évidemment pour cela que tu as tué Odin ? Ecoute Loki -"

**_Comment ose-t-il dire ça de mes crimes, cet enfant gâté !? Tue le, Loki, tue le !_**

"Non, Jurg, je ne t'écoute pas, parce que je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire, mais je ne suis pas injuste avec lui, c'est lui qui l'a été avec moi !"

"Quand vas-tu donc arrêter tes gamineries -"

"La ferme ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu, tu n'as pas le droit de me juger pour des choses dont tu ignores tout !"

_**Oui ! Je savais que tu y arriverais, tu n'es pas mon second pour rien !**_

"Loki, je te demande de te calmer et d'écouter -"

"Non ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de votre jugement permanent, oh, Loki est méchant, il a tué le Père-de-tout, oh, Loki n'est pas un bon petit garçon ! Il a désobéit à son père ! Mais non ! Je ne suis plus un enfant, je suis majeur maintenant !"

"Ou presque."

"Jurg -" Je serrais les poings tant la colère emplissait mon esprit. Mon alter-égaux devenait de plus en plus encombrant. Il prenait de l'influence sur moi, et c'était embarrassant. Je soufflais, tentant de me détendre tout en voyant s'approcher Sif et Fandral, tenant leurs armes à pleine main.

"Loki." Tenta Fandral avec prudence. "Pose tes dagues."

Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elles étaient apparues dans mes mains pendant ma crise de colère. Mes yeux étaient bien évidemment sur elles maintenant, mais je ne les avaient pas remarquées avant.

D'un tour de magie, elles avaient disparues.

Sif et Fandral posèrent leurs armes, et la déesse posa sa main contre mon épaule brunie par les plaques. "Tu sais, ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil. Nous pouvons comprendre..."

"C'est vrai ?" Ma voix sonnait pleine d'espoir, et mes yeux brillaient de larmes. Mon teint s'était éclaircit, ayant été momentanément rougit par la rage que j'avais senti.

**_Pourquoi tu es si gentil !? Pourquoi tu es si faible !? Frappe la, repousse la !_**

"Oui, Loki." Un sourire illumina mon visage. "Tu étais simplement très jaloux de ton frère." Fausse joie.

**_Tu as dis QUOI_**_ !?_

"Non !" Je la repoussais. "Dégagez ! Non ! Je ne suis jaloux de personne ! Vous mettez encore en avant mon coté "méchant", mais je vous hais moi, je ne vous ai pas demandé de refaire mon éducation !"

Ils restèrent tous figés.

"On va se mettre d'accord, maintenant, parce que vous trois, vous me tapez sur les nerfs aujourd'hui ! Vous m'emmenez sur ces Royaumes, on trouve le guérisseur, et vous sortez de ma vie. Ai-je été clair !?"

"Loki, c'est ta colère qui parle -"

"Jurg, il ne me semblait pas que je t'avais demandé ton avis, je me trompe !?"

**_Vas-y, tu fais du bon travail ! Tu es le meilleur, mon second !_**

"Non, tu ne me l'a pas demandé, mais je te le donne, en tant qu'ami -"

"Qui t'a dis que nous étions amis !? Moi peut-être !? J'ai été bien naïf ! Jamais je ne t'aurais choisis comme ami, fils de Thanos ! Tu es comme ton père et tout ce qui va avec !"

"Ah, tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça !"

"J'ai tous les droits ! JE VIENS D'AVOIR DIX SEPT ANS !"

"ET EST-CE PARCE QUE TU VIENS D'AVOIR 17 ANS QUE TU DOMINES LE MONDE !?"

Je restais figé, le regardant choqué. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'on me reprochais. Je m'enfermais alors, restant seul dans ma chambre la majeure partie de la matinée.

* * *

_"Tu as un caractère trop explosif et tu es si persuasif. Essaie d'ouvrir ton cœur aux autres, mon frère, pourquoi cacher une si belle et pure ressource de ta personne ?"_

_"Thor, ton romantisme de gamin de 15 ans me déprime, de manière tout à fait honnête."_

_"C'est que tu y vois un véritable aspect de ta personnalité. Sinon, tu n'en serais pas vexé. Crois-moi."_

_Et son sourire apaisa la douleur que j'avais dans mon cœur. Et ses beaux yeux bleus aussi._

_"Thor, tu es vraiment stupide. Tellement stupide que tu as raison."_

* * *

Mes yeux s'ouvraient alors que j'étais dans les bras de Fandral, avançant à l'arrière, suivant les autres qui allaient vers le centre d'une petite ville. Sans doute la capitale de Niflheim, mais qui était d'une taille respectable comparée à celle d'Asgard. J'avais un peu mal au cœur, ayant même presque l'impression d'asphyxier à cause de cette magie trop puissante en moi.

La Troisième Gemme de l'Infini. C'était presque un honneur, même si c'était un poison.

Même mon visage était touché, je ne savais plus quoi faire, si ce n'était pas de me rendre chez Thanos pour lui donner sa maudite Gemme.

Je voulais juste garder ma vie sauve, était-ce trop demander ?

**_Tu dois dominer les autres, les autres te sont tous inférieurs. Bouge, lève tes jambes de là et marche, comme le dieu que tu es._**

On était maintenant devant une maison assez singulière. Sif frappa à la porte, et une vieille dame vint nous ouvrir.

"Oui, Messieurs Dames ?"

"Bonjour, madame, êtes-vous guérisseuse ?" Questionna Jurg, ne perdant pas de temps.

"Oui, la plus puissante de cette planète même. Vous avez besoin de l'un de mes services ?"

"Si ce n'est pas trop espérer." Fandral s'approcha, me présentant comme on présente un problème à quelqu'un qui avait le pouvoir de l'enlever. Mais je n'étais pas un problème, c'étaient eux qui n'étaient pas normaux !

"Que voulez-vous que je fasse pour aider ce jeune homme ? Quelle malédiction porte t-il ?"

"C'est, Madame, de la Magie Noire, mais comme vous n'en avez encore jamais vue. Ils disent que c'est la Troisième Gemme de l'Infini." Son doigt fin et féminin était très accusateur envers Jurg, qui me regardait avec une certaine colère.

**_Cet idiot pense que c'est de ta faute pour ce matin, tue le !_**

Moi aussi je me souvenais de cette dispute, mais je n'espérai pas qu'il la prenne tant que ça au sérieux. J'étais seulement en colère.

Sif entrait maintenant dans le grand bâtiment, qui était bien peu meublé pour une guérisseuse, et Fandral me posa sur un siège. Honnêtement, j'étais presque en agonie. Mais bon, je suis Loki, je devais pouvoir m'en sortir.

"Jeune homme, tendez votre bras vers moi et détendez vous."

Sans plus hésiter, je l'avais fait. Ma main brillait en violet, laissant libre cours à la magie qui courrait dans mes veines. Mes yeux la fixaient, tandis que ces vagues violettes qui se formaient tournaient autour de mon bras tout entier.

La guérisseuse regardait ça comme une révolution. Cela semblait tellement incroyable pour elle, mais si normal pour moi. Je ne voyais plus rien d'extraordinaire dans cette magie qui, deux semaines avant, m'aurait fait mourir de peur.

Elle toucha ma main, glissant ses doigts fripés le long de la peau qui recouvrait mes membres, puis elle s'arrêta net au niveau de mon visage. "Vous allez perdre votre œil gauche."

"Pourquoi personne n'a de choses positives à me dire en ce moment ? Jurg dit que je ne dois pas avoir retenu la leçon que mon frère voulait m'enseigner, et vous me dites que je vais perdre mon œil. Soyez un peu positifs, mince !"

"Loki, ta situation est loin d'être positive." Lança Sif, regardant Jurg qui était visiblement mal à l'aise. Elle posa sa main contre ses phalanges. "Jurg, un problème ?"

"Je sens que mon père est ici."

La guérisseuse stoppa tout mouvement. "Vous êtes donc le fils de Thanos ?"

"Le sentez-vous aussi ?"

"Oui, très bien. Il arrive par ici."

"Super !" M'exclamais-je, sautant du fauteuil pour m'avancer vers la porte, mais quand enfin j'en avais effleurée la poignée, Jurg m'empêcha tout mouvement. "Hé ! Laisse moi sortir !"

"Je t'en prie, reste ici avec nous, mon père est dangereux ! Tu ne dois pas t'approcher de lui ! Il ne va pas seulement te prendre la Gemme !"

"J'ai cru que tu pouvais me comprendre ! Je vais lui rendre ça et garder la vie sauve, c'est la seule chose qui me fait envie !"

"Mais, ma foi, tu ne comprends pas le danger que tu coures !"

"C'est normal, puisqu'il n'y en a aucun ! Laisse moi passer maintenant ! Jurg, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi, laisse moi faire ma vie !"

"Si tu passe cette porte - Loki - Non !" J'étais déjà passé, et tentais de localiser la puissance de Thanos et son emplacement. Jurg n'était pas sorti à ma suite, personne ne l'avait fait, alors qu'une tempête prenait le ciel juste au dessus de nous. "Loki ! Tu rentre ! Reviens ici immédiatement !"

"Jurg, je sais ce que j'ai à faire."

"Tu viens ici ! Enfin - Tout de suite !" La tempête se transforma vraiment, atteignant le sol. Une ombre se dessinait. "Loki ! Viens maintenant ! Je t'en supplie, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dis qui a pu te blesser - Viens !"

"Ce que tu as dis !? Ce matin même, tu m'as traité de fou en me disant que je laissais parler la colère !" Je m'étais tourné vers lui, pendant que je reculais à petits pas vers la tempête dans laquelle l'ombre devenait de plus en plus nette. "Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas fou, et tu m'as fais passé pour ! Pourquoi devrais-je écouter une personne qui me traite de fou !?"

"Hé bien j'en suis désolé ! Mais reviens, je t'en prie ! Ne vas pas avec lui, ou tu le regretteras ! Ecoute ce que je te dis ! Te souviens-tu ?"

* * *

_"Jurg, je suis bien tout seul..."_

_"Loki." Il avait fermé la porte. "Je suis désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé, si j'ai pu te blesser."_

_"Ton père l'a fait physiquement. Je veux partir..."_

_"Je sais. Je suis là pour te soutenir."_

* * *

"Est-ce que tu te souviens de l'enfer que tu as vécu !? Veux-tu recommencer la même chose !? Veux-tu alors une fin plus tragique !? Mon père te destine à la mort là où tu vas ! Je t'en prie, reviens ici..."

"Tu ne sais rien de -" J'avais arrêté de parler, comme la silhouette de Thanos était apparue juste derrière moi. Mon sourire avait disparu, tandis qu'en voyant le visage monstrueux de Thanos, je me rappelais de ce que Jurg venait de me dire, ainsi que de ces souvenirs atroces d'Attilan.

Jurg était derrière, regardant la scène avec peine. Je l'avais blessé. Si il avait eu des yeux, il aurait sans doute déchainé son chagrin dedans. Mais, il n'en avait pas. Il pouvait juste voir de ses orbites rouges ce qui se passait, sans pour autant pouvoir agir.

Je m'avançais vers Thanos.

"Tu désires quelque chose ? Peut-être que tu veux me rendre une chose qui m'appartient, non ?" Son sourire était méchant. J'en avais peur. Mais il fallait que je montre à Jurg que je n'allais pas reculer parce qu'il avait envie que je le fasse. J'avais grandi. Je savais ce qui était bon pour moi.

**_Rend lui la Gemme, et nous serons tranquilles comme ça, mon second ! Oh, si seulement j'avais l'avantage sur toi biologiquement ! Nous aurions fait de grandes choses !_**

"Je suis venu ici pour te rendre la Gemme que je t'ai prise. Elle te revient de droit."

"Loki ! Non ! Ne lui donne pas !"

"Jurg, tais toi. Je sais que c'est ce que j'ai de mieux à faire."

Thanos sourit encore plus largement. "Oh, es-tu si généreux ?" Il m'éleva du sol en un simple mouvement de bras, et la magie commença à se ruer vers lui. J'avais affreusement mal. J'avais comme l'impression qu'on essayait puissamment d'arracher mon cœur sans même tenter de percer le moindre bout de peau. Jurg accourut, se jetant sur son père et ainsi, le sort s'annula. Mais j'étais inconscient, enfin, presque. Je pouvais encore entendre autour de moi.

"Qu'est ce que tu lui a fais !?" S'exclama Jurg, se mettant devant son père, prêt à attaquer.

"Pourquoi m'as tu empêché de faire ça ? Tu ne veux pas le meilleur pour ton ami !?"

"Le meilleur !? LE MEILLEUR !? Tu allais le tuer !"

"C'était ce qu'il voulait, tu devrais me remercier."

Une main se posait sur mon épaule, mais cette fois, je sombrais dans le coma.

* * *

_Je me souviens encore, c'était comme si c'était hier._

_"Hé Loki ! Viens mon petit frère ! Fais un duel contre moi !"_

_"Non, tu sais très bien ce que je pense des combats à l'épée."_

_Sif, Volstaag et Hogun étaient présents. Je ne pouvais hélas pas refuser quand ils étaient là._

_"Allez, fillette, viens montrer ta magie de femme !"_

_"Je crois, Sif, que tu es mal placée pour me traité de "femme"..."_

_Thor souriait, voulant juste s'amuser. Il ne pouvait pas réaliser que nous nous battions déjà pour tout autre chose._

_"Viens te battre, femelle !"_

_J'étais concentré sur mon livre, qui racontait les exploits des Asgardiens en tout temps. A l'époque, je trouvais ça exceptionnel. Je me sentais proche des héros. Mais si seulement je n'étais pas si borné et aveuglé par le mensonge d'Odin. Tous ces espoirs déçus ne seraient pas arrivés._

_Et Sif avait gagné le combat. Elle avait remporté Thor. Je n'avais plus qu'à me faire à l'idée._

_Mais même aujourd'hui, je n'y arrive pas._

* * *

Ma main passait sur la surface de ma table de nuit, pour y trouver un papier avec notre prochaine destination.

Oh non.

"Svartalfheim... Oh non !"


	5. Le Royaume de Svartalfheim

Salut tout le monde en ce lundi de l'après-rentrée ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que tout roule pour vous, en tout cas !

Et j'espère que vous apprécierez mon chapitre, évidemment !

* * *

Voilà, je vous mets ici et maintenant la typographie, et je vous laisse lire tranquillement:

_**Gras / Italique :**_La voix intérieure de Loki, la méchante.

_Italique : _Les souvenirs, lointains, très lointains !

Et en Normal : C'est la diction, sachant que les "..." sont des dialogues.

* * *

Voilà tout ! J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Ragnarök**

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Le Royaume de Svartalfheim**

* * *

Je ne me souvenais pas vraiment de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Tout était confus, alors que j'ouvrais les yeux dans un vaisseau, volant évidemment, qui se dirigeait tout droit vers une ancienne mine. Déserte maintenant, mais une mine quand même. Fandral était à l'avant, très attentif à ce qui se passait devant nous, tant que j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait un problème qui nous attendait.

Fort heureusement, d'après le sourire qu'il m'avait adressé, ça ne devait pas être le cas. Jurg se tenait à ma gauche, me regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

"Tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Tu sais très bien que non, mais ne me refais jamais ça."

Son regard était sérieux, et je baissais la tête, me faisant tout petit. Je savais qu'il avait risqué sa vie pour sauver la mienne, au fond de moi, je lui en étais reconnaissant.

**_Pourquoi fais tu le faible, comme ça !? Montre lui que c'est toi qui a le pouvoir, mon second ! Rend moi fier !_**

Je peinais à penser à autre chose, regardant mon ami qui semblait souffrir. Il se tenait le bras, enfin, l'os lui servant de bras, et inspectait du regard mon corps.

"Tu n'es pas blessé."

"Non... mais toi oui."

"Je me fiche de ma blessure. C'est bien moindre comparé à ce que mon père aurait fait avec cette Gemme."

Je sentais une certaine armertume quand il parlait. Je savais qu'il m'en voulait, et ça me rendait triste. Je voulais tellement m'excuser.

Mais quelque chose m'en empêchait.

"Jurg..."

"Laufeyson ?"

"Comment puis-je me faire pardonner à tes yeux ?"

"Stupide Dieu. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, juste ne pas recommencer."

Jurg avait toujours été aussi social, aussi bien sur Attilan que sur tous les autres mondes. Il était l'une des seules personnes qui savaient ce que je ressentais. Avant, j'avais aussi cru que Thanos pouvait me comprendre. Mais je m'étais bien trompé. Peu de personnes avaient en fait su ce que je ressentais au fond de mon cœur.

"Jurg, pourquoi voulais-tu m'empêcher de le faire depuis le début ?"

"Parce que -" Il s'arrêta un instant, inspirant à fond. Cela devait être un lourd secret. "J'étais présent quand mon père a torturé l'homme qui possédait la seconde gemme. Alors je ne te raconte pas pour la troisième ce qu'il serait prêt à faire !"

"En fait..."

* * *

_"Je ne suis pas la personne que tu pense connaître de moi, Thor. Je possède quelque chose que personne n'aura jamais."_

_Thor me regardait étrangement. Jamais je n'avais parlé à personne de ce secret qui se cachait au fond de moi. J'avais peur qu'il me juge pour ce que j'avais en moi._

_"Thor j'ai... En moi la Gemme de l'Inconnu, une Gemme de l'Infini dont Thanos même ignore l'existence."_

_Son regard se fit plus apeuré alors qu'il se reculait._

_"Thor, non, reste, j't'en prie !"_

* * *

"On m'a longtemps fui parce que je possédais cette relique. Ma magie est issue de cette relique, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle est si puissante." Je me grattais la main à travers mon gant noir, étant très mal à l'aise.

"Loki, tu sais bien qu'on ne te rejettera jamais..." Me rassura Sif en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

"Non. Mais vous me fuirez quand cette gemme deviendra trop forte et que dès que vous m'approcherez, elle vous tuera..."

On arrivait enfin et le vaisseau se posa. Un tas d'elfes sombres nous entourait, nous regardant avec crainte certains et méchanceté pour d'autres.

Je me sentais tellement différent d'eux. Je me sentais différent de tout le monde de toute manière. Une sorte de tempête se préparait au loin. J'aurais du savoir que Thanos me poursuivrait pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Jurg me protégerait sans doute, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il se tue.

Fandral m'aidait à sortir, mais la main qu'il me tendait, je ne la prenais pas. Je restais à la fixer, comme si on me tendait un monstre. Jurg était derrière moi, attendant un mouvement de ma part. Mais je n'osais pas toucher la main de mon ami, de peur de lui faire mal à travers le gant qui était humide et gluant du liquide sortant de mes cloques. Par endroit, il y avait des tâches jaunâtres sur le gant.

Mais Sif me regardait gentiment, m'incitant à toucher la main de Fandral. "Allez, qu'est-ce que tu crains ?"

"J'ai peur de lui faire mal."

Jurg sourit, en me touchant la main. "Regarde, il suffit que tu aies confiance en toi. Et u ne lui feras pas de mal. Essaie."

Je respirais à fond, puis touchait d'un doigt la main celle que me tendait mon ami, et rien ne se passa. Rassuré, je lui donnais entièrement ma main. Aucune réaction de la part de la magie sombre.

Jurg clôtura la marche et lança un regard noir aux elfes qui nous regardaient méchamment.

On avançait le long de l'assemblée, tentant d'ignorer les regards mauvais que certains daignaient lancer. Fandral était juste à ma droite, tenant fermement son épée, pendant que mon regard émeraude se reportait droit devant nous, sur le Roi des Elfes Noirs.

**_Je sais pas toi, mais il me rappelle vaguement quelque chose..._**

En effet. Il s'agissait de Malekith. Il avait survécu ? Thor m'avait pourtant assuré qu'il était mort de ses propres mains pendant l'interrogatoire sournois. Mais surtout sanglant.

_**La première claque de ta vie, un moment mémorable !**_

Finalement, après deux minutes de marche, nous faisions face à Malekith, qui m'avait, d'après ce qu'en disait son regard, bien évidemment reconnu.

"Toi !? Que venez-vous faire ici !? Il m'a trahi !"

"Connaissez-vous un guérisseur puissant sur votre planète ?" Questionna Jurg, étant le seul ici qui avait su garder son calme à toute épreuve. Mon regard avait dévié vers ses compagnons d'armes qui l'entouraient, tenant fièrement leur fusil marchant à l'Ether. Sif se tenait droite à mes cotés, observant les moindres faits et gestes de nos ennemis. Fandral, lui, se trouvait juste derrière moi, guettant le peuple d'un œil mortel.

Jurg s'avança dangereusement de Malekith, malgré lui, parce que je me doutais bien qu'il ne voulait pas provoquer le Roi, mais celui-ci le fixa.

"Nous n'avons aucun guérisseur ici, nous sommes des elfes noirs, on se bat !"

Il avait dit ça sur le ton de la guerre, et Jurg avait brutalement reculé, se mettant devant moi dans un geste de protection. Etrangement, je ne me sentais plus du tout en danger. Soudainement, un éclair fendit le ciel et Thanos apparut juste aux cotés de Malekith, qui sursautait déjà.

**_Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser !_**

Les elfes noirs s'étaient avancés, nous encerclant de telle façon qu'aucun de nous n'aurait pu s'évader. Je lançais mes mains en avant, celles-ci devenant violettes alors que je me détendais. Le visage de Thanos se fendit en un rire mauvais, tandis qu'il s'approchait pour récupérer son du. Mes yeux prenaient eux aussi la couleur de mes mains, et c'est à ce moment qu'une puissante décharge de magie couru vers l'ennemi, qui eu la chance que ses réflexes étaient parfaits. Jurg se plaça juste devant son père, sortant une épée exclusivement constituée d'os, il s'agissait en fait d'une colonne vertébrale. Il la brandit avec vigueur et attaqua son père, tandis que Malekith avait décidé de se mêler de ce combat, en prenant bien sûr le coté de l'ennemi.

_**Allez, mon second, tu fais la bonne action de me laisser le dessus ! On va tous les tuer comme ça ! Et toi, toi, tu finiras en taule à Asgard pour mes actes ! Tu es perdant !**_

**_J'aime jouer avec toi. Mon maître Surtur sera content de moi !_**

Tous les ennemis se ruaient vers nous, ne nous laissant même pas le temps de riposter.

Sif se battait de son mieux, entachant vêtements et épée de sang plus noir que le ciel de la nuit.

Fandral tuait lui aussi tout ce qui bougeait, mais avec plus de retenue, il ne faisait pas éclater le sang de partout.

Jurg, lui, faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il tentait de repousser de son épée-colonne son père qui était venu pour me reprendre ce qui était en moi, et en même temps de ses pouvoirs d'Ombre de repousser les Elfes qui s'amusaient de la situation.

Et finalement, moi, j'étais impuissant. Je m'épuisais en utilisant cette puissante magie qui n'était pas encore prête à se laisser contrôler. C'était moi qui perdait le contrôle de mon corps, laissant le pouvoir à ce fou furieux né de la malédiction que j'avais reçu. Il détruisait tout, riant des têtes tranchées, s'amusant des corps mutilés tombant sur le sol froid, et jouant du malheur des autres, et même du mien. C'était un véritable monstre qui avait fait irruption de mon corps.

Celui-ci attaquait même mes alliés par moment. Mais un simple coup me fit perdre conscience.

* * *

_Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, il y avait des années, sur Attilan, Jurg était entré dans la pièce, me regardant dans le blanc des yeux._

_Il était en colère._

_"Jurg, un problème avec ton père pendant le cabaret ?"_

_"Ne m'en parle même pas, Loki. C'est un fils de pute." Il s'assit juste à coté de moi, me regardant dans les yeux. "Tu sais... J'avais besoin de te voir, tu es le seul qui peut me faire oublier ce père que j'abhorre."_

_Un sourire imprégna mon visage, mais il s'effaça bien vite, alors qu'il était remplacé par une peine évidente dans les yeux. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule. "Jurg... Mon frère me manque. Crois-tu qu'il s'inquiète pour moi ?"_

_"J'en suis plus que certain."_

_"Crois-tu que je lui manque ?"_

_"Bien évidemment, Loki."_

_"Crois-tu qu'il me pleure ? Qu'il me cherche ? Qu'il me croit mort ?"_

_Il baissa la tête et se leva. "Je pense qu'il t'aime. Cherches en toi les autres réponses. Cette simple phrase te les donne toutes."_

* * *

_"M'as-tu pleuré ?"_

_"Nous l'avons tous fait."_

* * *

_"Je pense que tu as raison, Jurg. Il doit sans doute être très inquiet pour moi à cette heure là... Merci d'être là."_

_Il se tourna vers la porte, mais avant de la clore derrière lui, il laissa tomber une fleur rouge comme le sang sur le seuil de la porte. Ma main s'avança directement, et quand j'eus attrapé cette fleur, un mot était accroché à celle-ci._

"Aies un peu confiance en lui." _était-ce écrit. Un sourire passa mes lèvres, tandis que je lâchais la fleur sur le sol._

* * *

_"Je vais dire à Père ce que tu as fait ici, aujourd'hui..."_

_En me souvenant de tous ces moments heureux que j'avais vécus avec lui, ceux que j'avais passé à souffrir, ceux que j'avais passé à rire, ceux que Jurg avait partagé avec moi, je le regardais. Mes yeux pleins d'étoiles, j'étais déjà rêveur, je me voyais déjà en train de revivre ces moments de bonheur, ces moments de peine, et c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait me faire._

_Mon frère, à mes yeux, tu as toujours été si bien, si tout, que j'étais jaloux mais... Tu seras un parfait Roi d'Asgard. La seule chose que je veux que tu saches, c'est que je t'aime, alors penses à moi, aussi longtemps que tu régneras._

_"Je ne l'ai pas fait pour lui..."_

* * *

Je me relevais de cette chambre qu'on avait emprunté dans un des hôtels Midgardiens, et je me rendais compte que je pleurais. C'était cruel comme vision. Mais comme si c'était un réflexe, je m'étais avancé devant cette glace de la salle d'eau, et j'avais regardé ces larmes couler. Thor me manquait tant que c'était presque inimaginable que je sois en vie. Pourquoi ne m'étais-je pas encore tué ?

Était-ce ça... L'Espoir ?

C'était donc ça qu'on ressentait quand on espérait quelque chose ?

Jurg fit irruption dans la pièce, me regardant de ses grands orbites rouges. Il était réveillé à chaque fois que j'avais un soucis, à croire qu'il ne dormait jamais. En même temps, quel est le besoin de dormir quand on est mort ? Je ne vois pas, après tout.

Il vint s'asseoir sur le tabouret juste à coté de moi. "Ça va aller, Loki ? Quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?"

"Rien de bien important. Je crois..." Mes yeux regardaient avec insistance la fenêtre, cherchant Asgard des yeux. "Je pense que je sais ce que Thor attend de moi."

"Oh vraiment ? Alors, que vas-tu faire ?"

"Je vais garder la Gemme, quitte à perdre la vie, je sauverai tellement de vies innocentes juste au prix de la mienne."

Un large sourire affecta son visage pourtant habituellement si neutre, ce qui me réchauffait le cœur.

**_Veux-tu que je te répètes ce que tu as dit à Thor en haut de la Tour Stark ? Les sentiments ! C'est une fatalité !_**

Je me tournais pour faire face à mon ami. "Jurg, je pense que je peux retourner à Asgard."

"Je suis fier de toi, Loki, depuis ta naissance, je te savais intelligent et raisonnable."

Il sortit de la pièce, tandis que je le suivais à travers le long couloir pour rejoindre Sif et Fandral deux chambres plus loin. Une fois arrivé, ceux-ci étaient déjà prêts à partir. Je les regardais avec interrogation, me tournant vaguement vers Jurg.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

"Nous ne partons pas ?" Me demanda Fandral, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

_"Quand tu seras en compagnie de tes camarades, Loki," m'avait dit Heimdall, "N'oublies pas l'envie du pouvoir."_

* * *

Ces paroles étaient plus qu'inquiétantes, sachant que les deux Asgardiens devant moi avaient leurs épées brandies. Mais, ils passèrent devant nous, sans rien en faire. Je m'inquiétais vraiment pour rien, ils étaient mes amis après tout, je n'avais rien à craindre d'eux.

Jurg me tendit une main amicale, me guidant à la suite des autres. Heureusement, sur lui, ma magie n'avait pas d'effet.

On avançait à la suite de mes deux amis, cherchant du regard une moindre trace de connu dans cette immense ville.

New York. L'attaque Chitauris. Thanos.

Jurg m'amena dans le grand parc, me montrant le fait que les mortels vivaient tout autant que nous. Ils avaient juste des coutumes différentes, et ce n'était pas plus mal. J'avais toujours aimé découvrir.

Il y avait un grand soleil, et on s'était finalement arrêtés tous les deux dans l'herbe bien verte, tandis que les deux autres avaient à peine remarqué qu'on ne les suivait plus.

"Jurg, dis moi..."

Il tourna la tête vers moi.

"Tu penses que j'ai fais le bon choix de les emmener avec moi tous les deux ?"

"Honnêtement, je ne les connais pas bien. Mais à ce que je sais d'eux, tu as fait un très bon choix. Ils sont gentils et ils donneraient leur vie pour te protéger."

"Oui, mais - Pourquoi ?"

Il sembla ne pas comprendre. Je me levais, commençant à tourner autour de lui, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. "Oui, c'est vrai. Depuis qu'on est enfants, ils ont toujours voulu me tuer, alors pourquoi maintenant ils voudraient m'aider ? Encore avant que j'arrive au BiFröst, Sif a tenté de me faire tuer avec l'une de ses mauvaises blagues. J'ai l'impression qu'Heimdall avait raison à leur sujet, à vrai dire."

"Que t'a dit ton gardien ?"

**_C'est ça, comme si tu n'étais pas déjà au courant..._**

"Il m'a parlé de l'envie du pouvoir."

Il ouvrit de grands orbites, cherchant du regard Sif et Fandral, mais, ne les voyant pas tout près, il s'agrippa à mon poignet.

"Suis moi, fils de Laufey. Je dois te parler en privé."

"Nous sommes bien ici. En plus, ils n'ont même pas remarqué qu'on ne suivait plus !"

"S'il-te-plaît, Loki, ne discute pas, bien sûr qu'ils l'ont remarqué !" Sif et Fandral apparaissait alors à l'horizon, tandis que leur voix s'élevaient ici. "Viens tout de suite. Là, ils ne sauront pas où nous trouver."

_**Quand tu te retrouve seul avec lui, sautes lui à la gorge !**_

* * *

Nous étions maintenant au beau milieu d'un bois, discutant. Jurg ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre pourquoi je doutais de la loyauté de Fandral et Sif, venus ici pour soit disant m'aider, et voulait me persuader que je n'avais pas non plus à en douter.

"Tu sais, ils auraient pu ne pas venir -"

"Justement ! Pourquoi l'avoir fait alors ?"

"Laisse moi parler. Ils l'ont fait pour s'assurer qu'il ne t'arrive rien, simplement."

"Mais pourquoi ?" M'exclamais-je, cherchant à lui démontrer que rien n'était logique dans les actes des Asgardiens.

Mais il restait convaincu de son idée erronée. "Parce que ce sont tes amis. Vois la vérité en face."

"Non, c'est toi qui va ouvrir les yeux ! Ce n'est pas rationnel, pas logique, pas... C'est tout simplement faux !"

"Tu vois le mal partout, Loki, sois raisonnable. On n'a pas le droit d'être gentil avec toi sans que tu nous penses traîtres !"

_**Insulte sur ta personne. Coup de poing.**_

"Je ne t'ai jamais soupçonné de félonie, pourtant."

"Calme toi, et vois bien ce que je veux te dire. Sif et Fandral ne te veulent aucun mal."

Je marchais, les jambes flageolantes, cherchant à me convaincre que c'était bien le cas, mais quelque chose m'en empêchait. Mes mains tremblaient, tandis que la pression montait, ayant peur de les voir arriver pendant mes doutes sur le fondement de leur amitié.

"Mais il manque une pièce au puzzle !"

"Loki, arrêtes d'être parano ! Arrêtes toi une minute !"

**_Deuxième insulte à ta personne. Balle dans la tête._**

"Je ne suis pas parano, je me suis juste rendu compte du piège !"


	6. Le Royaume de Midgard

Salut tout le monde, je vous souhaite un excellent lundi matin ! Je l'ai finis depuis trois semaines mais pour tenir mes délais, je ne vous le met que maintenant. J'espère que vous apprécierez. (Et en temps réel, j'en suis déjà au chapitre 12 mais bon, sans commentaire...)

* * *

Typo:

_**Gras / Italique:**_Paroles du second de Loki.

_Italique : _Souvenirs d'enfance, en général.

Normal: le récit dont les dialogues sont notés "..."

* * *

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

J'essaierai d'en mettre deux par semaine, si possible, un le lundi et un le jeudi.

* * *

**Ragnarök**

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Le Royaume de Midgard**

* * *

"Simplement !"

On avait clôt la discussion juste à temps, car déjà les sons des voix des deux Asgardiens s'avançaient. Jurg n'était pas convaincu, il restait muet et avait écouté mes arguments. Mais au fond, il semblait réfléchir.

"Loki ? Jurg ? Vous êtes là ?" Demanda la voix de Sif, tandis que la déesse nous surplombait déjà du haut de la falaise de toute sa taille. On avait eu la merveilleuse idée d'aller se cacher en bas d'une falaise, en dehors de la ville, dans l'espoir vain que les deux Ases nous perdent de vue.

_**Je savais ! Je t'avais dit, mon second, que ton plan était foireux !**_

Elle dévala la pente pour se poser juste à coté de nous, vite rejoint par Fandral. Jurg me regardait dans les yeux, puis détourna ses orbites vers les Ases.

"Nous parlions du fils d'Odin, et de ce qu'il a demandé à mon ami, ici présent."

"Bien. Je vois. Je peux comprendre." Sourit Fandral. "Mais on doit avancer. On doit savoir si l'un de ces "docteurs" Midgardiens sont capables de soigner la malédiction qui touche Loki."

Mes yeux se baissaient automatiquement sur ma main. Ma maudite main. Celle qui avait eu le premier contact avec cette magie noire. La main qui avait été brûlée de manière forcée dans un pot empli de feu noir. Surtur savait bien que cette maladie magique allait me tomber dessus en faisant un tel acte, non ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Jurg attrapa ma main, et on avança dans les rues de la grande ville New-yorkaise que nous avions une nouvelle fois rejoint, cherchant ce qu'ils appelaient "hôpital". Honnêtement, je savais déjà qu'ils ne pourraient rien pour moi, mais ça me permettait de voyager en dehors des quatre murs du palais Asgardien, en tant que prisonnier en liberté conditionnelle.

C'était un voyage comme un autre, et en plus, je pouvais découvrir les mondes que je n'avais jamais osé pénétré, et être en quelques sortes sous protection judiciaire, puisque Thor voulait mon exil. Si les mondes dans lesquels j'entrais me tuaient, et bien ils auraient affaire à Asgard tout entier !

**_Il ne te manque plus qu'à te faire enlever par un stupide Midgardien. Comme ça, le problème est réglé._**

* * *

_"Je ne pensais pas que j'en arriverai à dire ça mais... Tu as sans doute raison."_

Les années d'enfance. Sans doute les plus belles de toute mon éternité passée. Avec mon frère, ne cherchant aucun malentendu, voyant la beauté et le bonheur ludique partout.

_"Tu vois, petit frère, même toi, tu dis que j'ai raison ! Enfin, est-ce que tu peux me dire comment je suis ?"_

_"Toujours mon frère. Blond."_

_Il se tourna en un rire. "Oh, Loki, je parle sérieusement ! Je ne peux pas me présenter en pouilleux devant Lady Sif ! C'est quand même ma future épouse !"_

_"Certes."_

_"Allez ! A quoi est-ce que je ressemble ?"_

_Mon livre posé sur la table de la chambre princière de Thor, je m'étais placé dans son dos, lui caressant les cheveux. "Tu es magnifique, comme toujours."_

_"Tu trouves ?"_

_"Bien sûr." Ma voix devenait charmeuse, j'essayais de faire en sorte qu'il ne parte pas avec cette femme. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il se tournait pour me faire face, et je voyais ses yeux briller. Tellement. C'était magnifique._

_Il était sans doute heureux de se marier._

_"Merci, mon frère. Maintenant, je dois vite me changer ! Ça va commencer sans moi, sinon !"_

_"Que ce serait embarrassant."_

_"Ne m'en parle pas ! Je voudrais éviter !" Il prit vivement sa veste sur le bord du lit et quitta la pièce._

_Je marchais à pas lents, regardant la porte close derrière sa sortie. "Et si arrangeant pour moi si tu n'épousais pas cette furie..."_

* * *

"Loki !"

J'ouvrais de grands yeux sur Sif et Fandral, qui étaient placés au dessus de moi.

_**La position est bizarre, je te conseille de les étrangler. Comme ça, ce sera moins bizarre. Mieux vaut avoir des cadavres sur soi que des traîtres, non ?**_

"Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites sur moi ?"

Ils se poussèrent en vitesse, une visible gêne dans les yeux.

"Si je vous dérange, dites le." Continuai-je, les regardant dans le blanc des yeux. "Où avez-vous apprit à vous comporter ?"

"Excuse nous." S'inclina Sif. "Nous n'avons pas vécu dans un palais d'or et de pierres précieuses."

"Raison de plus pour bien vous tenir ! Vous, au moins, avez eu une "bonne" - enfin, une meilleure éducation !"

J'entendis un rire, que j'avais reconnu. Thor.

**_Sautes de ton lit et égorges le avec la barre de fer !_**

"Tu es toujours aussi amusant, _mon frère_."

Je le voyais, lui, assit sur une chaise au fond de la salle, regardant par la fenêtre. "Je peux savoir ce que tu veux, Thor Odinson ?"

"Je venais voir comment tu t'en sortais, ici, avec deux _amis_."

Jurg semblait se raidir, fixant le dieu du Tonnerre qui se trouvait à moins de cinq mètres de lui. Seuls Sif et Fandral ne bougeaient pas, impassibles, pâles, et immobiles. Mes yeux se baladaient, essayant de ne pas remarquer la tension palpable entre Thor et Jurg.

Le squelette s'éleva d'un coup brutal de sa chaise, pour s'avancer rapidement de Thor. "Qui t'a permis !?"

"Permis ? Mais permis quoi ? Je suis le Roi d'Asgard !"

"Mais pas celui de Midgard ! Tu n'as aucun droit ici !"

Je tenais fermement le poignet de Jurg, voyant son envie de frapper le dieu. "Jurg, s'il-te-plait, du calme, laisse moi lui parler, et il partira."

"Tu es sûr de toi, Loki ? Je pense qu'il est venu ici pour te faire du mal..."

"Eh bien, soit. Qu'il le fasse. Je vais voir ce qu'il veut." Je sentais que finalement, sous ma poigne d'acier, il s'apaisait, il se faisait moins résistant et se courbait un peu plus. Thor s'accorda un sourire mesquin.

"Loki Laufeyson, j'exige te parler sur le champ, en dehors de cette..." Il lança fixement son regard azur sur Jurg, qui serrait les dents. "Meute."

Il s'avança vers moi, attrapa mon gant et m'emporta plus loin avec lui, en dehors de la pièce, et même du bâtiment. Il ne semblait pas en colère contre moi. Il semblait plutôt sur le point d'apporter une mauvaise nouvelle.

"Ecoute, Loki, j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle pour toi."

"Je m'y attendais, vu la tête que tu fais." Un sourire triste naissait sur mes lèvres gercées. "Parles, fils d'Odin."

"Fenrir est décédé."

Sans plus attendre, une larme glissait de mon œil. Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne voulais pas comprendre. Parce que c'était impossible. Mon petit loup ne pouvait pas mourir. Mon petit bébé. Il ne pouvait pas, tout simplement.

"Fen - Fenrir... ?"

"Oui, Loki, je suis vraiment désolé. Mes plus sincères condoléances pour ton fils."

Mes mains virèrent au violet, dangereusement. Thor reculait, encore et encore, de peur que je ne veuille lui éclater la cervelle avec. Il n'avait toujours pas récupéré sa main, ce qui m'offrit un sourire sincère malgré les yeux brillant de larmes.

"Thor, tu n'as toujours pas récupéré ta main ?"

Il sourit. J'étais calmé. Mes mains n'avaient pas reprit une couleur normale, mais je n'étais pas un danger direct pour lui.

Il vint me toucher la joue de sa main, essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulé sans commandement. "Ça c'est mon Loki."

"Je voudrais savoir comment..."

"Comment quoi ? Ah." Il avait le regard grave, presque, ou aussi, triste que moi. "C'était la guerre sur Asgard. Les armées d'Attilan ont attaqué et Thanos a dit revenir dans peu de temps. Ils vont déclencher Ragnarök."

"Qui ils ?"

"Ce n'est pas important." Il sourit tristement. "Fenrir a tenté de te protéger. Quand Thanos est arrivé vers le BiFröst, il s'est mit en travers de son chemin. Mais Thanos l'a tué en lui arrachant le cœur." Le mien venait sans doute de s'arrêter. "Ecoute, Loki, je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais du le protéger..."

"Pas de raison de t'en vouloir, tu n'y es pour rien, je ne vais pas encore te tuer aujourd'hui."

Jurg arriva vers nous, et voyant mes larmes qui continuaient de couler, il me prit contre sa cage thoracique, et lança un regard tueur à Thor. "Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?"

"Mais rien -"

"Que j'apprenne que vous lui avez fait du mal, et je vous tue."

_**Ouais ! Du sang ! DU SANG !**_

* * *

_"Où vas tu, cette fois, Fenrir ?"_

_Il souriait, ce petit garçon avec la capacité de se transformer en louveteau âgé de trois ans à peine. Il regardait sa mère, courant un peu partout dans la chambre princière._

_"Maman ! Je vais juste courir avec tonton Thor dans les Jardins Royaux, il ne va rien m'arriver !"_

_J'entrais dans la pièce, regardant attentivement le petit, examinant ses moindres faits et gestes, cherchant une trace d'une quelconque paternité. Il avait mes yeux et mon énergie. C'était bien le mien._

_Angrboda me lançait un regard suspicieux. "Dis moi, tu es bien tendu aujourd'hui, ne pourrais-tu pas... Sourire ?"_

_Sourire ?_

_Je m'avançais vers elle, sortant de l'ombre. "Je me suis encore prit la tête avec Odin."_

_"Ton père ?"_

_"Non..." Mes yeux dérivaient vers cet enfant plus que bruyant juste à mes jambes. "Fenrir ! Pousse toi tout de suite ou je te tape !"_

_"Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas lui apprendre les bonnes choses ?" Elle prit l'enfant pleurant dans ses bras. "Il faut savoir avoir de la patience avec un enfant, Loki."_

_"De la patience, tu dis ? Il faut plus que patience pour supporter un gamin pareil !"_

_"Loki !" Râla-t-elle, portant l'enfant aux Jardins._

_Je la suivais des yeux. "Tu sais, si tu veux de la patience, tu n'aurais pas du te marier avec moi, Angrboda."_

_Elle sourit puis sortit._

* * *

"Où est-ce qu'on va, pour la prochaine mission ?"

"Je pensais à Vanaheim." Sourit Fandral, se tournant vers moi. Sif était à coté de lui, lui tenant la main.

Il avait finalement réussi à se lancer. Bien, bien. Jurg se tenait à mes cotés, regardant attentivement derrière lui. Il cherchait toujours Thor.

"Jurg, apaise toi."

"Je cherche si cet imbécile est derrière nous."

Je lui prit la main. "Il ne m'a pas fait de mal."

"Qu'a-t-il fait, alors ?"

"Il a été honnête. Il est venu me dire que Fenrir est mort, mon fils, mon louveteau... Je n'ai pas su être un bon père pour lui... Je n'ai pas su être patient... Angrboda m'avait dit que je devais être patient... Et maintenant, il est mort, mon bébé..."

Mes yeux recommençaient à pleurer.

"Il te reste un enfant, non ?"

"Oui, trois..."

"Alors bats toi pour eux. Je sais que tu peux -"

"Thanos !"

Un grand coup de tonnerre venait d'arracher le ciel. Une tempête monstrueuse et sombre se trouvait devant nous, nous encerclant de sa largeur. Jurg était passé devant moi, me protégeant.

"Sif, Fandral, amenez Loki en sécurité !"

Les deux Ases m'emportèrent dans un immeuble pas loin, tandis que je me débattais. Sif me jeta dans l'appartement sombre, me faisant tomber sur une table, la tête cognant dans le coin de la table de verre. Je me relevais, regardant autour, alors que leurs ombres s'approchaient de moi, m'attrapant pour me balancer plus loin.

"Thor ! Jurg !"

Mais aucun des deux ne venaient. J'étais seul. Sif alluma la lampe, découvrant ainsi mon visage à moitié ensanglanté. Les deux Asgardiens se mirent juste devant moi, assis sur des fauteuil de velours. J'étais au sol, ayant du mal à bouger.

"Pourquoi ?" Demandais-je.

"Donne moi ton pouvoir !" Ragea Sif, m'attrapant par les cheveux, pour me plaquer la tête contre le carrelage. "Donne le moi !" Le sang explosait, mais je ne pouvais pas lui donner. C'était hors de mon contrôle.

"Sif, lâche moi !"

"Je veux cette Gemme de l'nfini ! Je dois le donner à Thanos !" Elle me mit un grand coup de pied dans les cotes, et j'avais cru entendre des os se briser.

"Pourquoi tu veux cette merde ? As-tu envie de te faire tuer aussi ? Ma position te donne envie ?" Criais-je, tentant de m'échapper de sa prise.

"Tu as le pouvoir absolu ! Et vois ce que tu en fais ! Tu le CACHES !"

J'enlevais mes gants d'un grand geste de la main. "Tu veux que je le montre ? Je vais te tuer avec, et tu vas voir quel genre de monstre Jötun je suis exactement !" Doucement, ma peau virait au bleu, et mes yeux rouges.

Elle reculait, se mettant derrière Fandral, alors que mes poings devenaient violets. Merde !

**_Hey, men, you lose._**

Thanos apparaissait, attiré par la magie. Jurg avait été achevé, étant derrière au loin, dans la fumée grise de la poussière et de la combustion.

"Jurg !" Je courais vers le squelette, allongé au sol, mort. Une seconde fois. Mais cette fois, il ne reviendrait pas. Mes yeux pleuraient. "Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?" Hurlais-je en direction de Thanos. "TU AS TUE TON PROPRE ENFANT !"

_**Tu sais, mon second, depuis longtemps Thor t'avait dit que tu finirais seul. Ton sale caractère ne plait pas à tout le monde ! Mais... Moi j't'aime bien !**_

"J'ai tué un traître ! Il a trahi son peuple en t'aidant, ainsi que trahi son père, il méritait sa sentence !"

"Sa sentence ? SA SENTENCE PARCE QU'IL PENSAIT DE MANIÈRE DIFFÉRENTE DE VOUS ?" M'égosillai-je, le regardant sombrement, lui, l'assassin de sa propre progéniture.

Il riait pourtant. Comment peut-on être fier d'un acte d'une lâcheté aussi grande ?

**_Tout simplement parce qu'il ne pense pas comme toi ! Donne lui sa sentence, mon soumis !_**

Sif et Fandral se placèrent aux cotés de Thanos, me faisant face tous les trois. Je me relevais, leur lançant le regard le plus dangereux que jamais je n'avais eu avec personne, même du temps de ma torture.

Les deux Ases reculaient, se mettant finalement derrière Thanos, qui me surplombait de toute sa taille.

"Asgardien, je vais détruire ta famille si tu ne me donne pas ce que tu m'as volé !"

"Je n'ai rien volé à personne, j'ai été maudit !"

Il s'avança, et plaqua sa main contre ma gorge. "Ecoute moi attentivement. Si tu ne me le donne pas, je risque de ne pas t'épargner."

"Ma vie - m'importe peu - Celles qui - comptent - sont celles des autres que - tu vas tuer avec ça..."

"Je me fiche de ton approbation ! Tu me le donne, maintenant, tout de suite !" Hurla-t-il, enserrant ma gorge.

"Plutôt mourir - que ça..."

**_Mon second, ne ris pas avec ça, il va nous tuer ! Donne lui et tue avec lui, c'est la seule chance de survie pour nous ! Ah, si seulement j'avais le contrôle, mon soumis !_**

Il serra plus fort mais toucha une plaque, qui se déchaîna contre lui. Et tandis qu'il tentait de s'en débarrasser, je prenais fuite, à travers la ville, suivi des deux Ases qui tenaient leurs épée fermement.

Au plus vite, j'avais prit un virage, me cachant derrière le coin du mur en espérant qu'ils ne me trouvent pas. Fandral passa devant sans s'en apercevoir, tout comme Sif. Un soupir de soulagement passa mes lèvres, mais c'est alors que -

"J't'ai vu ! Tu n'iras pas plus loin !"

En effet, Sif avait raison, j'étais dans un cul-de-sac, et elle attendait derrière moi avec son épée tendue en la direction de mon cœur. Je me tournais vers elle, peiné. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, parce que pendant tout ce temps -

"Je t'avais cru mon amie, Sif..."

Elle eut un sourire mesquin. "Amie avec un Jötun ?"

"Après tout, tu es bien amie avec un Attilanien, alors, où est le mal, tu me diras..." Je tournais vers le mur qui bloquait mon passage, mais elle attrapa mon bras pour vivement me retourner.

"Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Loki. Thanos est bon."

"Ah, c'est vrai ? Je ne savais pas que les gens bons voulaient tuer des gens juste pour une Gemme."

**_Cassée !_**

Elle soupira, puis posa son épée sous ma gorge. "Encore un reproche sur lui, et je te tue."

"Ce n'est pas à lui que je reproche quoi que ce soit, c'est à toi."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu me reproches ?"

Mes yeux brillaient de malice. Je venais de trouver le moyen de passer ce mur. "D'être aussi naïve."

Je sautais au dessus du mur, me téléportant directement à Vanaheim.

_**Bon, on est que tous les deux maintenant. Tu es sûr de vouloir aller sur Vanaheim tout seul ? Sans guide ? Ah mais j'y pense ! Je serai ton guide !**_


	7. Le Royaume de Vanaheim

Désolée ! Je sais que j'aurais dû le mettre hier mais j'ai complètement oublié. Je me rattrape tout de suite, hein, j'espère en tout cas que tout le monde va bien !

Typographie:

_**Gras / Italique:**_La voix intérieure de Loki.

_Italique : _Les souvenirs plutôt bien lointains, disons le.

Normal: le récit, sachant que les "..." sont des dialogues.

**ET ! Une petite surprise à la fin du chapitre en cette même police ! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles !**

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ragnarök**

* * *

**C****hapitre 7: Le Royaume de Vanaheim**

* * *

_**A droite !**_

Je marchais depuis environ une heure, écoutant la voix qui me parlait souvent, qui était ma seule amie. J'étais épuisé, trahi, je n'arrivais plus rien à penser mis à part cette chose que l'on m'avait fait croire. Cette trahison. J'avais vraiment cru qu'ils étaient venus pour m'aider, et j'ai compris. Au regard de Fandral sur ma main en Svartalfheim, j'ai compris ce qu'il voulait, lui, ce qu'ils voulaient, eux.

_**Seul Jurg était ton ami et tu l'as laissé se faire tuer ! Bingo ! Tu es le meilleur perdant que j'ai jamais connu ! Je commençais à l'apprécier, ce squelette. On se ressemblait tellement !**_

J'arrivais finalement à une petite auberge, qui semblait déserte. Mais c'était juste d'extérieur, car une fois dans le bâtiment, il y avait un monde de fou. Tous les plus grands alcooliques se retrouvaient dans cet endroit. Je marchais entre les tables, cherchant des yeux le Guérisseur Suprême des Neuf Mondes. Je ne le voyais nul part, tournant dans l'auberge, et une personne, un homme visiblement, caché sous une grande cape de fourrure me retint le bras, ayant une chope entière de bière dans la seconde.

Je me tournais vivement vers lui. "Monsieur, veuillez me lâcher, s'il-vous-plaît, je cherche le guérisseur Ód, vous l'auriez vu ?"

Il enleva sa capuche, dévoilant son visage de Vane. "Appelez moi seulement Ód. Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, Dieu Loki."

Je m'assis devant lui, prenant une chope aussi. "Est-ce que vous pouvez retirer une Gemme de l'Infini d'un corps ?"

Il sembla se concentrer. "C'est très complexe, mais pourquoi vous désirez ça ? Votre fils est touché ?"

"Non. Moi." Je lui montrais mon poignet, qui grouillait de plaques, de cloques et de pu. "Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ?"

_**Tu as parcouru sept mondes, personne n'a pu. Mais comment veux-tu qu'il fasse ?**_

"Je ne sais pas vraiment, ça demande beaucoup d'efforts. C'est la Troisième ?"

J'hochais la tête, prenant à pleine main ma chope pour la porter à mes lèvres, en prenant une gorgée, puis la reposant sur la table en bois massif. "J'essaie de m'en débarrasser, et je sais que Thanos le Titan Fou peut me la retirer, mais je ne veux pas lui donner l'occasion de faire plus de ravages..."

Il regarda dans son verre, et se leva brutalement, me prenant le poignet fermement. "Suivez moi. Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici..."

"Vous voyez l'avenir dans les chopes de bière ?"

Il me lança un regard dur, et raffermi sa prise. "Suivez moi, Dieu Loki. Vous ne me croiriez pas si je vous en parlais maintenant."

"Euh... D'accord, d'accord, je vous suit."

_**Tu es si misérable ! Cogne dans ce gros tas de graisse !**_

* * *

On entrait maintenant dans un chalet de montagne, qui semblait être la maison de ce Vane. Tout était boisé, les canapés étaient recouverts d'une fine soie grise et les meubles étaient de style ancien. Les murs étaient en bois, ce qui donnait une chaleur zen à la pièce quand le soleil tapait sur les murs. On se sentait bien dans ce petit salon.

Je m'asseyais sur le petit divan de soie, regardant autour de moi. "C'est somptueux."

"C'était la maison de ma mère, Dieu Loki, vous savez. Elle est morte pendant une bataille entre les Elfes Noirs et notre monde." Il sorti deux tasses qu'il remplit d'une tisane et m'en donna une, prenant place à mes cotés. "Mon père était un ivrogne qui était incapable de se battre. Alors il trouvait un moyen plus simple de s'accorder des petites victoires. Il tapait sur ma mère et moi-même."

_**Comme Thanos avec Jurg, ça te rappelle rien ? Ton ami est MORT ! Et tout ça, à cause de toi ! Parce que tu es un imbécile, un lâche, et tout ce que tu veux ! Tu as laissé mourir ton ami qui voulait te protéger. Ah, mon second, si misérable créature.**_

Mes yeux étaient dans le vague. Brutalement, une voix me sortait de la discussion, cette voix était dans ma tête, dans mes souvenirs.

* * *

_"Tu sais très bien, Loki."_

_Nous nous étions disputés. J'étais encore enchainé au mur, mais je me rebellais. Je voulais sortir, et Jurg m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas me sortir sans l'autorisation de son père._

_J'étais énervé._

_"Si tu étais un vrai ami, tu me sortirais de là !"_

_"Non, Loki !"_

_"Pourquoi ? J'ai cru que tu t'en faisais pour moi, après toutes tes visites, je pensais que c'était parce que tu me prenais en affection !"_

_"C'est bien parce que je t'affectionne que je ne veux pas que tu partes dehors, avec tous les gardes qui sont là pour te tirer une balle dès que tu franchiras la porte de sortie !"_

_Je m'étais stoppé, le regardant droit dans les yeux, cherchant un mensonge. "Tu me dis donc la vérité. Que serais-tu prêt à faire pour me protéger, puisque tu m'affectionnes ?"_

_"Je serai prêt à mourir pour te protéger. Et tu le sais bien. Menteur." Il me fit un clin-d'orbite et quitta la pièce._

_Je soupirais, exténué, les bras en bouillie. Mais bientôt, ma lutte contre la possession recommençait de plus belle._

* * *

"Dieu Loki, vous êtes parti où ?"

Brusquement, je me tournais vers lui, les yeux vides, la voix tremblante. "J'étais là, c'est juste que -"

"Vous avez perdu un ami. En tout cas, un proche pour qui vous aviez beaucoup d'affection. Et vous avez mal."

"A vrai dire, je ne peux pas être en forme, puisque j'ai perdu mon fils et mon meilleur ami, alors..."

Il arrêta de parler, fixant ses yeux d'un gris d'acier sur moi. "Et... Vous avez peur."

Mes mains tremblaient en effet. Mais je n'avais pas peur. J'étais seulement frustré. Rien de plus que ça.

_**Pour le Grand Menteur des Neuf Royaumes, tu sais que c'est un mensonge pourri ?**_

"Je n'ai pas peur."

"Dieu Loki, je connais le secret que vous cachez. Vous êtes sur le point d'exploser, la pression est trop grande et présente, mais vous ne pouvez pas, parce que si vous le faites, vous avez deux chances sur trois de provoquer Ragnarök, et tout le monde vous prendra pour responsable, et - si c'est juste - ils mettront votre tête sur une arme tranchante et la couperont en public."

Je m'étais arrêté de respirer une seconde, réalisant que tout ce que ce Vane disait avait une grande chance de se produire. Un regard noir atterrit sur lui, venant de mes yeux horrifiés par les images reçues. "Serait-ce une menace ?"

"Point du tout, c'est seulement un constat."

"Vous constatez drôlement bien."

"Cela doit venir de ma mère. Elle avait toujours eu ce genre de capacité."

* * *

_"Ma mère avait la force de pouvoir tout déduire d'un simple regard sur toi. C'est bien la seule de l'Univers à avoir jamais su le faire."_

* * *

Je secouais brutalement la tête. "Vous aviez un frère ? Une sœur ?"

Un malaise le prit. "Pourquoi une question aussi indiscrète ?"

"Pardonnez ça, mais c'est très important."

"J'avais... Un grand frère. C'était le fils de Thanos, le premier époux de ma mère. Ma mère m'a dit que j'avais une sœur aussi, mais elle était morte bien avant."

"Il s'appelait Jurg, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il baissa les yeux. "Quelque chose comme ça, oui. Mais pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?"

"Parce que Jurg, le fils de Thanos, est mort ce matin pour me protéger."

Il se leva, s'approchant en prenant une épée. "VOUS !" Il la pointa à ma gorge. "FILS DE LAUFEY !"

"Certes."

"VOUS AVEZ LAISSE MON FRÈRE PÉRIR POUR VOUS ? VOUS ÊTES UN SALOP !"

"Si vous le dites. Mais posez cette arme."

"Pas avant de vous avoir décapité avec !"

Je ne bougeais pas, tandis qu'il avançait, et quand sa lame entra en contact avec ma peau, je restais calme, malgré la pression en train de monter en flèche dans tout mon corps, me donnant des tremblements.

"Je vous prie de vous calmer, et de poser cette épée."

"ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE ! JE VAIS VOUS BUTER !"

"Faites."

Il appuya son épée, ses longs cheveux bruns passant devant son visage pâle, et quand il sentit un frémissement de ma part et qu'il vit du coin de l'œil une goutte de sang perler, il retira l'épée. Sans plus parler, mais maintenant toujours l'épée avec férocité, il s'approcha pour la repousser derrière ma nuque, tentant de scier.

"Pour des raisons pratiques, vous pourriez tirer."

"La ferme." Il était redevenu calme, mais semblait comme fasciné par le sang qui tachait mes vêtements.

"Vous savez, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais - vous savez, - ça fait mal."

"La ferme !"

Il repoussa son épée après avoir entaillé un morceau de peau pleine de cloques, et lâcha son épée, prenant plus précieusement la fine membrane et l'emmenant un peu plus loin, commençant à l'étudier.

Il se tourna vers moi, reprenant son épée. "Vous avez une magie noire plus puissante que jamais je n'en ai vue."

"Est-ce curable ?"

"Pas que je sache."

_**Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Maintenant, lève toi et éclate lui les dents de ta tête !**_

"Pitié, tais toi..."

"Excusez moi ?" Il me regardait étrangement. Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'avais répondu à la stupide créature contenue dans mon esprit.

_**Stupide toi même, bouffon !**_

Je me tournais vers le Vane, qui était en armure de combat, regardant par la fenêtre. "Vous savez, Òd, j'ai... Depuis quelques temps une voix interne, qui m'inspire de violence et de méchanceté avec les autres. Une créature que cette magie en moi a apporté et dont je ne peux plus me débarrasser."

_**T'en débarrasser ? Petit bâtard, attends un peu ! Dans le genre rancunier, je suis bien de loin le plus dangereux !**_

Ma main commençait à briller en violet, alors que maintenant je prenais en compte la vengeance du monstre intérieur. Il apparut, en moi, éliminant ma partie véritable pour semer le chaos.

Il s'avança vers Òd, lui attrapant violemment le bras, tandis que les yeux de mon corps étaient noirs. Le Vane recula brutalement.

**"Alors comme ça, on cherche à me virer, hein ? Mais c'est mon corps maintenant ! Ce ne sera plus jamais celui de l'autre !"**

Le Vane échappa à la prise. "Loki, reprenez vous, vous pouvez vaincre ce démon ! Je vous en prie ! Si vous n'y parvenez pas, Thanos va venir ici !"

**"Mais tu vas la fermer ta gueule ?" **Hurla le monstre à travers ma voix, mais en plus grave et sombre, et il lança le Vane dans une vitre, le faisant passer à travers, le verre explosant sur le corps ensanglanté. Òd se redressa en vitesse, prenant le bras qui appartenait à mon corps, tentant de me faire revenir à la surface. L'autre le chassa d'un simple coup de coude, qui l'envoyait vers un meuble ancien boisé.

"Loki, je vous en prie, vous pouvez le faire ! Réveillez vous !"

**"Tu ne comprend pas que c'est moi qui ait le pouvoir maintenant ? Petite loque ! Je vais te faire ramper et t'arracher la peau du cou avec mes ongles !"**

Le monstre s'approchait déjà du guérisseur mais Thanos fit son apparition juste devant lui, lui prenant le poignet, mon poignet, à moi normalement. Sif et Fandral bordaient ses cotes, regardant ces yeux sombres qui étaient désormais les miens. Le monstre avait prit le dessus.

**"Thanos ! Je viens me faire esclave, pour que tu me fasses soldat à tes cotés. Et..." **Le monstre s'arrêta une seconde, laissant un sourire mauvais imprégner ses lèvres. **"... Je veux que tu tue l'autre."**

_Non ! Tu n'as pas l'droit d'faire ça !_

Thanos ricana. "Bien évidemment, je vais le faire. Viens donc avec moi. Et tu auras Thor."

_Tu aimes mon frère ?_

_**La ferme, mon second !**_

**"Vraiment, je fais un bon marché avec vous. Sera-t-il amoureux de moi ?"**

"Ce pervers ? Aucun besoin. Suffit qu'il voit le visage de son frère pour tomber dans les draps."

_QUOI ?_

**_Putain, la ferme !_**

J'étais ahuri. Comment Thor avait pu me cacher ça aussi longtemps, et surtout, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Ah... Je crois que je connais la réponse.

* * *

_"Et, une dernière question, Loki, s'il-te-plaît."_

_Je me tournais vers lui, le pas sur la porte, regardant le grand blond qui était assit sur le bord de son lit, dans sa tenue de Roi d'Asgard. "Je t'écoute."_

_"Comment tu réagirais si... Ah... Non, laisse tomber..."_

_"Mais parle."_

_"Non, non, c'était une blague." Il quittait déjà la pièce, me laissant interrogateur._

* * *

_**Il avait souhaité te le dire, seulement, tu ne lui faisais pas assez confiance pour qu'il se rassure et le fasse sans une once d'hésitation. Grâce à ton acte de pure stupidité, il va m'appartenir, sous tes yeux verdâtres.**_

_La ferme, honnêtement, tu as déteint sur moi._

Thanos s'avança, et attrapa le poignet de mon double, mais, lui, n'eut pas de réaction, là où j'aurais hurlé et me serais débattu. Je voulais qu'il me lâche, pour sauver mon cerveau des images de la prison qu'il m'envoyait, mais c'était l'autre qui commandait maintenant, il ne savait pas ma douleur, il ne savait pas ma blessure.

Il ne savait rien de moi.

"Comment dois-je t'appeler ?"

"Oh, appelez moi Loki, bien sûr."

_En plus de me voler mon frère, tu me voles mon prénom ? Tu ne veux pas non plus voler mon pouvoir ?_

**_J'ai le temps pour ça._**

_Ah, parce qu'en plus, tu comptes le faire ?_

Il ne répondait plus, avançant vers le portail que Thanos avait ouvert, sous les yeux ébahis d'Òd, qui était toujours encastré dans son meuble. Il semblait encore bloqué, des morceaux de bois rentrant dans sa chair pâle, pour en faire sortir le sang par gouttelettes. Il avait le visage découpé par les morceaux de verre, et son œil droit était presque crevé, le morceau de verre étant arrivé juste au dessus de sa paupière.

Sif arriva vers l'homme, et toute ma puissance d'esprit se mit en marche pour résister au monstre et reprendre le dessus. Elle était maintenant au dessus de lui, lui pointant la gorge avec son épée, et, lorsqu'elle l'éleva dans l'air pour l'abattre sur l'homme, je me rendais compte que je n'avais pas pu bouger.

L'homme était maintenant allongé, coincé dans un meuble de bois, des débris plein son corps, et mutilé de sa tête. Une profonde douleur envahit mon esprit, m'inondant de remords et d'impuissance, ainsi que de peine pour ce pauvre homme que j'avais fait tuer en lui parlant de la Gemme.

J'avais eu tort de penser que quelqu'un pourrait me sauver de cet enfer. J'avais depuis le début fait une lourde erreur, d'abord en allant chez Surtur, ensuite en m'alliant avec deux traîtres, et en laissant mon louveteau à Asgard, où il fut assassiné, laissant Jurg me protéger parce que j'étais têtu et qu'il décède pour ça, et j'avais eu tort de mêler tout ce petit monde à mon soucis.

Je l'avais fait parce que, simplement, j'étais égocentrique. Je pensais que j'étais plus important, qu'il fallait que je me sorte d'une chose, d'un monstre que j'avais moi-même provoqué, y mêlant ma famille et mes amis, qui eux, ne demandaient rien de plus que de me voir sourire un peu.

Ça me faisait de la peine de me dire que c'était tout, entièrement, de ma faute. Je me sentais prisonnier dans mon propre corps, prisonnier dans mes propres sentiments, prisonnier de mon propre orgueil. Et j'avais entraîné tous ces gens à la Mort.

Bientôt, on avait disparu pour Attilan, où j'allais certainement passé les dernières heures de ma vie divine.


	8. La Galaxie d'Attilan et Asgard

Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien, je vous mets le chapitre un peu en retard parce que je suis une double beta, alors ça fait un paquet de boulot ! Enfin, il était fini depuis bien longtemps, honnêtement, je n'aurais pas pu le finir à temps sinon !

Typographie:

**_Gras / Italique_ :** Il s'agit du très court instant pendant lequel le second de Loki revient en lui, le reste du temps, il fait sa vie, hein...

_Italique: _Souvenirs, souvenirs !

**Gras: **Simplement, le second de Loki.

et enfin l'écriture traditionnelle revient au récit, sachant que les "..." sont les dialogues.

* * *

J'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ragnarök**

* * *

**Chapitre 8: La Galaxie d'Attilan et le Royaume d'Asgard**

* * *

Je ne dormais pas. Il était peut-être minuit, peut-être une heure du matin, mais je ne dormais pas. Parce que quand j'essayais, je tremblais. J'avais peur. Le monstre étant sorti de mon corps il y avait à peine quelques heures, je me sentais vide depuis, je sentais qu'il me manquait quelque chose. Peut-être une identité, puisque l'autre m'avait prit la mienne. Je ne savais pas vraiment.

J'étais de nouveau dans ce cachot immense, encore parsemé de mon propre sang que Thanos avait fait couler cinq ans auparavant. Je sentais une immense faiblesse me prendre en cet endroit maudit. Mes chaînes étaient lourdes, tout comme mon cœur. J'avais tout perdu. Fenrir, Jurg, Thor, Òd, et certainement d'autres dont pour le moment j'ignorais l'identité.

Peut-être qu'eux aussi n'en avaient pas. Comment savoir ?

Un grincement de porte se manifesta devant moi, tandis que le monstre Loki venait de se placer devant moi. Il semblait satisfait. Je le détestais tellement. Je n'osais même pas imaginé ce qu'ils avaient fait, avec Thor. Ce que j'avais fait avec Thor, d'ailleurs. Malgré sa sortie de mon corps originel, il a gardé mon identité et mon apparence.

**"Alors, mon second, on s'amuse bien ? On fait danser les chaînes ?"**

"Monstre, je t'ordonne de te taire ! Tu es encore moi à ce que je sache !"

**"Hey, man, tu croyais franchement que j'allais t'obéir ? Non ! C'est fini ! C'est l'heure de mon règne à moi maintenant ! Tu vas être gentil, d'accord, et accepter de mourir, comme le bon petit soumis que tu es depuis toujours."**

Je m'agitais, tentant de sortir de mes chaînes, mais elles étaient même trop lourdes pour que je puisse soulever du sol mes poings. Je serrais les dents, m'approchant difficilement de son visage. "Libère moi."

**"Tu t'es vu ? Jamais !"**

"Libère moi !"

**"Fais danser tes chaînes, que crois-tu que tu vas faire dehors ? Que tu vas me tuer ? Mais je suis plus fort déjà que tu ne le seras jamais dans ta vie !"**

"Je t'en prie ! Ecoute moi ! Thanos va tout détruire si je reste ici, je dois partir ! Et même que... Tu vas m'accompagner."

Il recula, étonné, mais surtout moqueur. **"Qui ça, moi ? Non !"**

"Alors meurs." En un tour de magie, mes chaînes étaient au sol, et j'étais debout devant lui. "Moi, je m'en vais, avec ou sans toi."

**"Tu n'as pas peur que je te balance ?"**

Un sourire malin imprégna mes lèvres gercées. "Non, parce que si tu le fais, tu seras toi-même puni pour ne pas m'avoir surveillé alors que tu étais devant moi."

**"Ah - euh - Oui, tu as raison, mais - euh - Bon, comme tu veux. Quand est-ce qu'on part ?"**

Mes yeux brillant du plus beau vert, je me tournais vers lui, le regardant gentiment mais avec détermination. "On part maintenant, crois-tu que je vais attendre ?"

* * *

Jane était arrivée depuis quelques jours au palais d'Odin, et elle se portait à merveille. Elle semblait enceinte, j'en déduisais simplement que Thor avait eu le droit à sa nuit. Je regardais autour, m'avançant vers la porte d'or massif, et la poussa, pour arriver juste devant le Grand Roi d'Asgard, le Tout Puissant, le Meilleur de tous...

... Thor.

Je me mettais à genoux - par obligation bien sûr - et le saluait avec bienveillance - ça aussi -.

"Loki Laufeyson, que fais-tu à Asgard d'où tu es bannis ?"

"Je viens implorer ton pardon et ta protection. Je suis un danger pour Yggdrasil, et Thanos le Titan veut -"

"Je sais..." Il s'approcha avec un sourire doux aux lèvres, puis me serra dans ses bras, et sans même que j'ai eu le temps de comprendre, il me chuchotait déjà à l'oreille. "Tu sais, tu m'as beaucoup manqué depuis la nuit dernière. Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi."

Je m'arrêtais une seconde, comprenant bien que Monstre Loki avait été là pour Thor la nuit dernière. Dans un regard sombre envers l'esprit, je prenais plus Thor contre moi, pour avoir accès à son oreille droite.

"Qu'avons-nous fait, toi et_ moi_, la nuit dernière ?" J'avais insisté sur le moi, mais l'esprit maléfique semblait complètement indifférent à la situation.

"Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?"

"J'étais sur Attilan toute la nuit d'hier, en fait."

Il s'arrêta d'un coup, il avait sans doute réalisé le mensonge, et son expression en colère sur le visage n'allait pas faire du bien à celui qui allait en recevoir la sentence.

Il fit volte-face pour regarder d'un des regards les plus sombres jamais vus chez lui l'esprit qui avait prit mon identité, et je restais immobile, ne souhaitant pas payer pour cet avorton.

"Toi ! Tu as abusé de moi !"

**"C'est uniquement de ta raison si nous avons fini dans le même drap, tu voulais à l'origine partager cette chambre avec ton frère ! Ton cadet, qui plus est !"**

"Je fais ce que je veux, avec qui je veux !" Il prit mon poignet, mais en un bond, j'avais reculé, m'étant adossé au mur avec frayeur.

Mon cœur s'était emballé, alors que les souvenirs de ce temps des prisons aux multiples compagnons me revenait. Je n'aurais pas du attaquer Midgard, je n'aurais pas partager de cellule avec ces monstres qui les habitaient en temps normal.

Thor, lui, ne semblait pas comprendre, mais Monstre Loki avait bien comprit, me regardant d'un air meurtrier, tandis que je tentais juste de fuir.

Tout était immobile. Thor me fixait comme si j'étais un extraterrestre, et les habitants d'Asgard s'étaient arrêtés dans leur marche continuelle pour regarder ce qui se passait. J'étais juste une bête de foire à ce moment précis. Tous étaient autour de moi, à se demander quel genre de tour j'allais leur faire. Un vrai cirque.

Mais je n'aimais pas tout ce monde. Sans plus attendre, je me cambrais, cherchant une direction vers laquelle courir et où personne ne pourrait me suivre. Ma chambre. Mes quartiers.

A toute allure, je me jetais dans ma chambre et en refermais la porte à clé.

"Loki ! Ouvre moi !" Rugit Thor de derrière, tabassant la porte magique de ses poings.

"Désolé, Thor, j'ai besoin d'être... Seul un moment. Je peux ?"

Tout à coup, tout était silencieux. Il n'y avait même pas de bruits de pas derrière la porte, à croire que le temps s'était arrêté dans sa course. J'avançais doucement, anéanti par la vue qui se posait devant moi. Peut-être était-ce moi qui avait été déconnecté du temps, finalement.

Fenrir était au sol, en sang, mais recouvert d'une cape verte provenant de ma penderie. Il était immobile, son pelage si doux était pâteux, plein de sang séché et gluant, et sa petite tête, si petite tête, était posée sur un oreiller venant tout droit de mon lit. Je m'agenouillais à coté du cadavre, en touchant la douce crinière, mais il n'eut pas de réaction. Mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, tandis que je regardais attentivement ses yeux encore ouverts, bien verts, comme les miens, mais éteints. Plus aucune émotion ne passait par eux, ils n'avaient plus d'éclat. Mon cœur s'était ralenti, alors que je secouais ce fils que j'avais engendré depuis si longtemps mais dont la perte était inimaginable.

"FENRIR !"

Les larmes coulaient seules, pendant que tous mes membres me faisaient souffrir le martyr, tremblant puissamment, j'étais dans le vague, tout était devenu flou, mis à part ce petit corps, ce petit louveteau juste devant moi, mort. Mon enfant, mort. Mon amour, souillé. Ma fierté, détruite.

On m'attrapait par les bras, m'emportant de ce corps froid et sans vie, alors que je réalisais seulement que j'avais détruit toute ma chambre avec un choc magique important. Je savais où on allait me mettre.

Dans une cellule anti-magie.

* * *

_"Il faut que tu sois patient avec cet enfant, Loki, il te demandera sans doute beaucoup d'attention, mais, souviens toi, tu ne vas pas lui apprendre les bonnes choses en ne faisant que hurler."_

_"Mère, je sais encore mieux que vous tous comment je dois éduquer mon propre enfant !"_

_Nous étions dans la salle du Trône, et Odin ainsi que Frigga me faisaient depuis une heure la morale sur comment éduquer Fenrir._

_Mais je n'étais pas encore idiot._

_"Loki, sois patient, Fenrir est un enfant qui a beaucoup d'énergie à refouler -"_

_"Mais je sais, Mère, tu ne vas pas m'apprendre quelle est la personnalité de mon enfant, quand même !"_

_Elle stoppa tout mouvement, et c'est Odin qui prit la parole._

_"On n'a pas vu l'exemple du père parfait avec Sleipnir, Loki."_

_"Si vous ne me l'aviez pas enlevé dès sa naissance, prétextant que j'étais trop jeune pour m'en occuper, j'aurais pu être un père parfait !"_

_Il soupira. "En tous les cas, tu fais un essai avec celui-ci. Mais je te préviens: Si tu parviens à lui donner les bonnes valeurs, je te rendrai Sleipnir et tu garderas tous tes prochains enfants. Mais si tu n'y parviens pas, tu seras puni de geôle, je te prendrai Fenrir et tous tes prochains enfants si tu parviens à en avoir dans les prisons ! Est-ce clair ?"  
_

_En tremblant, je répondais: "Très clair."_

* * *

C'était quelque chose que j'avais su démontrer au Père-de-Toutes-Choses. Que j'étais un bon père, qui faisait attention à chacun des besoins de son enfant, et que même quand Fenrir demandait de la chair fraîche à manger et qu'il voulait que je lui ramène un Asgardien vivant, je lui donnai la chair de mon bras pour qu'il puisse satisfaire sa faim.

Pour Hela, ça avait été plus compliqué. Dès son plus jeune âge, comme le Père-de-Tout avait été énervé du fait qu'il avait eu tort, sans mauvais jeu de mot, il était entré dans ma chambre pour me la prendre, tandis que celle-ci dormait paisiblement au creux de mes bras. Il me l'avait prise, et j'étais tombé en dépression, cherchant jour comme nuit la pièce dans laquelle on avait enfermée mon enfant.

En vain. Je ne l'avais jamais retrouvée, et même à ce moment même, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle était devenue.

* * *

J'ouvrais les yeux, et, sans grand étonnement, je me trouvais dans une salle complètement blanche. La salle anti-magie, qui se trouvait juste derrière le trône, d'où Thor me regardait avec peine et compassion. Il me mettait parfois hors de moi. Mes mains recommencèrent à s'illuminer de violet, mais Thor me fit signe d'arrêter.

_**Je suis revenu avec toi, j'avais besoin de, comme on dit, rentrer à la maison ! Vieille bâtisse ridée !**_

Il s'approcha de la vitre qui me séparait de lui, posant sa main au niveau de mon visage.

"Loki..."

"Thor, laisse moi ! C'est toi qui m'a mit ici, c'est tout à cause de toi !" Je m'étais brusquement levé, lui faisant face. Puis, d'un coup bref, je plaquais mon poing contre la vitre, au niveau de son visage d'ange blondinet. "Tu aurais très bien pu me laisser dehors !"

"Loki, écoute moi, s'il-te-plaît -"

"Il n'en est pas question !"

"Je t'en prie !"

"La ferme, blondasse !"

Un bruit d'explosion venant de l'extérieur me fit me taire, tandis que je regardais d'un regard extrêmement sombre le Roi qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce pour aider sa population.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais, Thor ?" Criais-je, pour l'inciter à y aller.

"Ce n'est pas moi, Loki." Il me fixait tristement. "C'est toi."

Je reculais doucement, ne réalisant pas bien. "Moi ?"

"Tu as provoqué Ragnarök, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis même, je pense, parfaitement capable de te comprendre."

Il souriait, alors que les hurlements des Asgardiens et les sifflements des bombes se rapprochaient.

"Ce sont... Des bombes ?"

"Non, c'est la terre qui se brise sous les pas des Géants de Muspelheim. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je te protégerai."

Il était calme, trop calme pour la situation. Même moi, j'étais plus secoué que lui.

**_C'est normal que tu sois plus paniqué que lui, mon second, tu culpabilises !_**

_La ferme !_

Soudain, d'un grand coup contre la porte, celle-ci s'arracha pour laisser place à Surtur. Il était trois à quatre fois plus grand que Thor, qui était déjà plus grand que moi. Il s'avança vers nous, regardant Thor avec dédain et m'ignorant royalement.

"Fils d'Odin, vous sermonnez peut-être le prisonnier, dois-je revenir plus tard ?"

"Je veux d'abord vous demander ce que vous avez mit en lui, Roi Surtur de Muspelheim."

"Stupide Asgardien, je lui ai implanté la Troisième Gemme de l'Infini, dans l'espoir qu'elle le tue !" Il approcha son visage pour me voir, puis s'accorda un sourire. "Mais il semblerait qu'il se porte encore très bien, Odinson."

Je me mettais juste derrière Thor, et nous étions seulement séparés par la vitre. "Thor, fais moi sortir, je vais t'aider..."

"Aider de quoi, Fils de Laufey ?" Éleva la voix Surtur, se relevant, pour se mettre au centre de la pièce. "L'aider à me vaincre ?"

Tous les Géants de Feu ici présents se mirent à rire, ce qui me permit de renchérir, et finalement, Thor me fit sortir. Je me plaçais juste devant Surtur, les mains devenant violettes.

"Vous savez, vous avez déchaîné en moi une puissance que même vous vous ne savez pas contrôler. Et vous espériez qu'elle allait me tuer, mais vous avez eu tort, parce que maintenant qu'elle est mienne, je peux mettre tout l'Univers à genoux dés lors qu'il m'en prend l'envie." Il stoppa tout mouvement, reculant alors que j'avançais en sa direction. "Je suis plus fort que vous ne le serez jamais, Surtur de Muspelheim, et vous ne pourrez plus jamais me la retirer." Mes mains devinrent plus intensément sombres.

_**Laisse le moi, laisse le moi, laisse le moi !**_

_Je te le laisse, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais, une question: C'est quoi ton prénom ?_

Il prit le dessus, puis en s'avançant toujours, les mains de plus en plus violettes - **"Mon vrai prénom est Hela. Et je suis ta fille."**


	9. La Destruction d'Asgard

Bonjour tout le monde, desolee du retard dans la publication, beaucoup de complications en ce moment ! Tout de suite, je vais vous mettre la typographie du chapitre !

Typographie:

Normal: le recit dont les "..." sont les dialogues

**_Gras / Italique:_**le second de Loki, que l'on connait maintenant, et le texte en **Gras **correspond aux paroles du second quand il reprend une corpulance humaine

_Italique : _Les souvenirs tres lointains

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Ragnarök**

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Ragnarök: La Destruction d'Asgard**

* * *

Tout était en feu, tout le monde criait en courant dans tous les sens, les bâtiments tombaient en ruines sous la fureur de Surtur. Thor était avec moi, alors que nous tentions vainement de faire évacuer tous les gens bloqués dans les flammes. Il y avait même des enfants, moins âgés encore que Hela quand elle m'avait été enlevée, qui restaient coincés dans une chambre dont le toit s'écroulait. Mais Thor ne semblait pas les voir, les deux frères. Deux jumeaux, encore nourrissons, qui hurlaient à leur mère décédée à coté d'eux leur peur. J'avançais en leur direction, mais Thor m'attrapa le bras, me tenant fermement.

"Thor, s'il-te-plaît, lâche moi !"

Le crépitement des flammes se faisait plus intense, tandis que l'on entendait les craquements du toit en train de s'effondrer sous sa blessure. Je tentais de rester à la prise qui faisait opposition sur mon avant-bras, mais je n'y parvenais pas, paralysé par les hurlements atroces de l'un d'eux qui venait de recevoir de plein fouet le pilier provenant du toit et qui s'était enfoncé dans son ventre.

L'autre petit, terrorisé par l'image de son jumeau mort à coté, avait cessé de pleurer, et posa son regard gris acier sur moi. Mon cœur était alors réduit en miettes, mais Thor ne semblait toujours pas se rendre compte de la présence de l'enfant dans la petite chambre enflammée.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Loki ? Il faut sortir d'ici avant que l'entrée ne soit refermée !"

"On ne peut pas le laisser mourir ici !"

"Qui ça, "le" ?"

Le bébé avait recommencé à pleurer, pour se faire voir, et tandis que Thor posait enfin son regard azur sur le visage perdu du bébé, je m'avançais, le prenant pour le serrer dans mes bras. Et alors que je me dirigeais vers Thor, un pilier s'effondra et s'enfonça dans mon abdomen, l'enfant recommençant à pleurer.

"LOKI !" Il commença à courir vers moi, me faisant m'asseoir doucement, et tenta de sortir le morceau de bois de mon abdomen, mais je l'arrêtais rapidement, sentant une intense vague de douleur me prendre. "Loki, je vais enlever ça, ne bouge pas."

"Mais tu es fou ? Si tu l'enlèves, tu lances l'hémorragie. Moi aussi je t'aime, tu sais."

Il resta longtemps, ce qui sembla être une éternité, à regarder le pilier coincé dans mon abdomen, puis se releva, me prenant contre son large torse, sortant de la villa. Comme si une malédiction nous était tombée dessus, la porte était condamnée.

"Ah bah bien joué, Fils d'Odin."

"C'est uniquement de ta faute. Si tu ne t'étais pas fait empaler, on serait dehors."

J'ouvrais des yeux ronds. "C'est ma faute, si j'ai manqué de mourir ? Salop ! Fils d'Odin, vas !"

"Je suis le fils d'Odin."

"La ferme, blondinet."

Il défonça la porte, et alors que les rayons du soleil nous atteignaient, ceux-ci moururent directement, tandis que l'immense astre explosait.

Surtur.

Le géant s'avançait en notre direction, avec son Épée du Destin: Crépuscule.

"Fils d'Odin ! Je détiens le pouvoir ! Asgard tombe à mes pieds tandis que je l'écrase !"

Il me serra plus fort. "Tu peux détruire mon monde, tout ce que tu veux, mais tu ne détruiras ni mon âme, ni mon cœur !"

"Seriez vous un romantique ?" Il lança son épée sur nous, et Thor me lâcha sous la surprise. Je m'écrasais par terre, devant des hordes d'ennemis, tenant fermement des lances.

Surtur s'avança et s'arrêta à moins de cinq mètres. "Fils de Laufey, est-ce que tu veux que je t'égorge, ou bien mourir naturellement avec la Gemme qui se trouve être mienne ?"

"Euh, de préférence, j'aimerai vivre..."

"Impossible, j'en ai bien peur." Thor tenta de se frayer un chemin jusque nous, et voyant qu'il galérait, un plan émergea dans ma tête.

Je me tournais vers lui, lui envoyant un regard méchant. "C'est lui que vous devriez tuer. Pas moi. Vous savez..." Je fixais de nouveau le géant de feu. "Je pourrais vous aider."

"Vraiment ? Et pourquoi le feriez-vous ?"

"Oh, juste pour le tuer, lui."

"Ce n'est pas votre frère ?"

"NON !" Il recula. "Ne redites jamais ça, d'accord ?"

Thor tomba à mes cotés, et un sourire fendit mes lèvres, tandis que je le soulevais magiquement. Il sembla un instant paniqué, ce qui collait parfaitement avec mon plan.

Il devait avoir peur de moi.

Surtur s'avança, et me saisit le bras. "Vous voulez vraiment tuer ce Monarque ?"

D'un ton sérieux, je lui envoyais un regard sombre. "Ne suis-je pas assez... Persuasif ?"

_**Laisse moi faire, je vais le finir en trois secondes, le géant de mes deux !**_

_Laisse moi faire mon plan._

_**Si tu le foires, et qu'il se barre, je te bouffe les organes.**_

_Pari tenu._

Thor était maintenant au sol, la tête appuyée contre le sol par mon pied. Je forçais, je lui faisais payer ce qu'il m'avait fait, de mon exil d'Asgard à l'attaque sur moi à Jötunheim.

Mais ne pas oublier le plan.

Surtur ricana en voyant le sang parsemer le sol de dalles d'or. "C'est vraiment génial de vous avoir à mes côtés."

"Je ne vous le fait pas dire."

D'un revers, je me tournais vers lui et lui enfonçai dans la gorge une épée de magie noire. Il s'arrêta de bouger, et d'un coup bref, je retirai l'épée, laissant le sang gicler sur tous les visages, sur tous les vêtements autour de la victime de sa victime.

_**Oh fils de pute !**_

_Hé hé._

Un sourire mesquin agrippait mes lèvres sèches, tandis que celles du géant tremblaient, goûtant à leur propre sang tant la morsure sous la surprise de l'attaque.

Thor se redressait, prenant le petit de mes bras, et tenta pendant une heure de retrouver la mère, cet idiot.

_**Il le fait exprès, rassure moi ?**_

_J'ai bien peur que non... Idiot !_

Il n'avait pas tilté que la mère était morte à côté du gamin.

* * *

_"Loki, je veux que tu comprennes que Sif et Fandral ne sont pas des traîtres. Pas plus que moi je ne le suis envers toi."_

_"La différence est que toi, tu m'aimes."_

_Les larmes perlaient au bord de mes yeux, tandis que Jurg, mon éternel ami, me consolait de son mieux._

_J'étais inquiet au sujet des deux Asgardiens, qui m'avaient étrangement suivit._

_"Loki. Essaies de te faire une raison. Mais n'en parlons plus, d'accord ? Si ils te font du mal, je te protégerai."_

* * *

**_Il t'a tellement protégé qu'aujourd'hui, il est dans une tombe. Peut-être qu'il te regarde de là-haut._**

_La ferme ! On ne pleure pas devant des ennemis, ne m'oblige pas à le faire._

**_Tapette, vas._**

Thor revint deux heures après, pendant que je tuais des géants de feu par paquets de dix. Il se posta juste à ma droite, me regardant fixement, attendant que j'ai fini mon combat pour bouger.

_Grr..._

"Thor ? Tu m'attendais ?"

"Je n'ai pas trouvé la mère."

Un rire passa mes lèvres sèches et recouvertes de sang ennemi. "J'avais espéré que tu te foutais simplement de moi. Je ne l'aurais pas mal prit."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" Il avait les sourcils froncés. "J'ai cherché dans tout Asgard !"

"Tu es plus idiot que je ne pensais, et honnêtement, je ne croyais pas ça possible."

Thor se cambra, et arrêta de respirer brutalement, regardant fixement un géant surarmé se lancer vers nous. Je souriais.

_**Finalement, on est pas si différents !**_

_Ce que je trouvais plutôt inquiétant..._

**_Tss, c'est ça, vante toi._**

_Hé hé !_

Thor ne faisait plus un moindre mouvement, le monstre ayant sorti une hache environ trois fois plus grande que nous deux, l'un sur les épaules de l'autre.

Il s'approcha, et posta son épée contre le pilier encore enfoncé dans mon abdomen. Il décida de forcer dessus, m'empêchant de respirer, mon cœur s'emballant en une folle course, tandis que Thor frappait de Mjöllnir contre l'épée en feu, me faisant encore plus mal, si c'était possible. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, du sang coulant de mes lèvres, un sang plus noir encore que les plumes d'un corbeau, et le monstre appuya si fort que le pilier passa au travers de mon corps, ressortant de l'autre coté, noir de sang, tombant contre le sol d'or, et le sang giclait de la blessure béante. Thor ne bougeait pas, tentant seulement de me maintenir debout, alors que mes jambes lâchaient, que mes yeux s'assombrissaient, perdant de leur éclat naturel.

* * *

Avec un sourire fin, l'ennemi s'échappa, réduisant en cendres avec ses compagnons de guerre la ville qui était la capitale du Royaume. Sif et Fandral avaient coopéré à la destruction de leur propre monde, laissant ainsi leur courage pour sauver leur patrie sur le sol noirci. La haine envers ce peuple était maintenant gravée dans le cœur de tous les habitants qui étaient en vie, soit moins d'un centième de la population d'origine. Les parents apprenaient à leur bébé à détester cette race, ils leur apprenaient ce qu'ils avaient fait à Asgard. Il leur apprenaient ce qu'ils avaient fait à leur famille.

* * *

_**Je te préviens, si tu meurs, j'irai te chercher en Helheim !**_

Je ne bougeais presque plus, contre le sol de marbre, à fixer le ciel, en silence. Thor n'osait rien dire, se contentant de me tenir la main, me murmurant que tout irait très bien, et qu'il était là pour me sauver. J'étais touché de ces paroles d'espoir qui à cette heure avaient quitté le cœur entier de la planète.

"Loki, je te promets que ça va bien se passer, tu vas vivre..." Il serrait ma main. "Tu vas vivre, mon frère, tu vas vivre. Avec moi. Mon petit frère, on va aller sauver le monde, tu verras, tu vas vivre !"

"Tu vas gentiment le faire pour moi, d'accord ? Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide..."

"Je me fiche de ce que tu penses, parce que tu vas vivre, j'irai te chercher dans ta tombe si tu meurs."

"Commence, alors..." Je souriais malgré la douleur, ne voulant pas lui montrer mes larmes. "Tu auras du mal à me sortir de ce sommeil là, si tu veux mon avis..."

"Ça m'étonnerait. Je vais te frapper si tu continues à sourire comme un dément."

"Frappe, frère, frappe."

Il me mit une grande gifle. "Je te l'avais promise."

"Certes." Je souriais encore, souhaitant lui montrer une image heureuse de moi. Malgré la peine, les sacrifices et la guerre. "Tu sais... J'ai bien tué ton père."

"Je sais."

"Et tu ne m'en veux pas ?"

"Si."

Un rire me prit. "Comme c'est mignon."

"La ferme. Tu vas vivre."

"Plus tu me le dis, plus je sais que ce ne sera pas le cas. Mais tu vas sauver l'Univers, je le sais. Je le sens. Tu peux arrêter cette folie. J'ai confiance. Après tout, tu as toujours su passer derrière moi."

Il riait. "Oui, tu as raison. Et tu te souviens de la fois où Père t'a montré un tableau que tu as fait brûler tant tu le trouvais moche ?"

"Parfaitement. Il était laid comme un pied ce maudit tableau."

"Je l'aimais bien, moi." Il caressa mes cheveux. "La personne dessus me faisait penser à toi."

"Je trouve cela insultant."

Il sourit, me mettant le bébé sur le ventre. Il pleurait. J'avais commencé à m'attacher à cette créature bruyante. Il était mignon.

Il s'approcha de mon visage, mais je n'osais pas le regarder. Je savais que j'allais mourir, je ne voulais pas m'attacher à lui de plus, et lui ne devait pas s'attacher à moi.

Thor laissa une larme couler quand il me sentit me raidir. "Non, tu vas vivre ! Ne ferme pas les yeux ! Tu vas vivre, petit frère !"

J'avais les yeux rivés sur les siens, ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui m'avaient toujours fait chavirer. Il était beau. "Thor... Je pense qu'il serait temps que je te le dise..."

"Dire quoi ? On a toute la vie, Loki, parce que tu vas vivre !"

"Te dire que je t'aime, peut-être ?"

_**Je le savais ! Je t'ai toujours dit que tu étais une tapette !**_

_On verra quand tu me ramèneras une femme, Hela._

**_Je suis pas lesbienne._**

_Non... Pas du tout. Mais bien sûr que non, tu ne l'es pas, puisque tu as couché avec ton oncle en te faisant passer pour moi._

**_Disons que j'ai profité de ma pseudo liberté._**

_Si tu le dis._

"Tu - Tu quoi ?"

"Tue moi, j'aurais moins mal..."

"Tu m'aimes ?"

"L'ai-je dis ?"

"Oui, à l'instant."

"C'est faux."

Il semblait perdu. "Je comprend mieux maintenant, tout prend son sens ! Quand tu étais vexé que je me marrie avec Sif, c'était pour ça !"

"Qui ça, moi ?"

"Oui, tu m'as sermonné."

"Oh ?"

Il me mit une seconde gifle, mais plus douce. "Petit con, vas. Meurs."

Je ne bougeais plus maintenant, le sang continuant de couler, tâchant mes vêtements ainsi que le sol dans lequel il rentrait, et bientôt ma respiration s'écourta, puis se stoppa complètement. Mes yeux étaient encore ouverts, mais vides. Plus rien ne passait à travers eux. Mon âme, observant la scène, voyait ces larmes fendre le visage de l'aîné, alors que celui-ci serrait dans ses bras le corps assassiné de son cadet. Il ne se remettrait sûrement pas, mais j'allais l'aider. J'étais une âme, mais je devais quand même pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

**"Moi, je te vois."**

Je me tournais vers Hela, qui avait reprit son apparence de jeune fille, mais elle était à moitié... Hum... Pourrie ? C'est un bon terme ? En fait, une partie de son visage se constituait de chair, et l'autre non. Enfin, quelques lambeaux par-ci par-là, qui pendaient avec des asticots dessus, la mangeant, ainsi que son œil.

"Tu me vois, normal, puisque tu sembles... Enfin, j'espère que tu es morte. Au vu de ton... Apparence..."

**"Tu peux passer les détails. Enfin. Maintenant, que fais tu ? Souhaites-tu rester ici, partir en Helheim ?"**

Je regardais Thor, qui semblait tellement mal. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça. "Je veux rester avec lui."

**"Il ne te voit ni ne t'entends. Tu es sûr de toi ?"**

"On trouvera bien un moyen de communiquer..."

**"Comme tu veux. Moi, je pars. Mais je reviendrai de temps en temps pour voir votre "moyen pour communiquer" d'accord ? Allez, ciao."**

Elle avait disparue. Doucement, j'avançais vers Thor, posant une main translucide sur l'épaule de Thor qui tourna la tête de tous les côtés, craignant que quelqu'un l'observe. Il devait me sentir, mais il ne pouvait ni me voir ni m'entendre. Il recula, tenant mon cadavre entre ses bras, le serrant.

"Qui est là ?"

Je n'essayais même pas de répondre, je savais qu'il ne m'entendrait pas. Pour signe, je m'avançais vers lui, laissant mes pas résonner dans la pièce entière. Il prit peur, et tenta de se cacher.

"Laissez moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?"

J'étais maintenant à côté de lui, le fixant gentiment, tentant une approche.

"Allez vous en ! Allez ! Dégagez !"

Il savait que j'étais là, mais ne savait pas que c'était moi.

"Thor, s'il-te-plaît, est-ce que tu m'entends ?"

Aucune réponse, mais je l'avais vu s'apaiser. Il regardait partout, cherchant un moyen d'atteindre la porte de sortie.

"Dégagez ! Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ni ce que vous me voulez, mais allez vous en ! Allez voir quelqu'un d'autre !"

Il sortit du palais.

"Ça risque d'être plus compliqué que je ne pensais..."


	10. Destructions Jötunheim et Svartalfheim

Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous vous portez bien, je vous souhaite un bon lundi en tout cas ! Ce chapitre, je ne m'en souviens plus très bien, alors vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, parce que j'ai aucun souvenir.

Typographie du chapitre:

**Gras: **La voix d'Hela, simplement ! ^^

_Italique: _Je vous laisse la surprise...

Et Normal: Le récit, dont les "..." sont des dialogues

* * *

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ragnarök**

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Les Destructions de Jötunheim et de Svartalfheim**

* * *

Il était contre sa tête de lit, tenant un oreiller dans ses bras, recroquevillé. On était maintenant sur Midgard, chez l'ami Stark. Il lui avait prêté asile, à moi aussi par conséquent. Je tentais depuis trois jours de communiquer avec cet idiot, mais il restait apeuré au moindre signe.

"Partez ! Je vous déteste ! Laissez moi, merde, vous me faites peur !"

Il prit une feuille et posa un stylo sur la table de nuit, allumant la lampe. Voulait-il commencer à communiquer, enfin ?

"E - Ecrivez là-dessus et laissez moi..."

Je prenais le stylo, le regardant doucement puis commençant à écrire. Voilà un superbe moyen de communiquer !

_Thor, c'est Loki, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te veux aucun mal._

Les lettres se dessinaient au fur et à mesure, et il ne voyait pas ma main lui, ce qui devait donner quelque chose de particulièrement effrayant. Mon écriture n'avait pas changer, toujours reconnaissable entre milles semblables. Thor sourit largement, semblant surprit agréablement.

"Loki ? Et moi qui avait cru ne jamais te revoir !"

_Mais tu ne me reverras jamais. On peut juste parler. Je vais pas te dessiner mon visage, non plus ! Bon. Je vais aller à l'essentiel. Il faut que tu partes d'ici._

"Quoi ? Mais pour quelle raison ? Tony Stark m'a prêté une maison, un toit, je ne risque pas de partir !"

_Ne discute pas ! Tu es en danger ici. Si ma situation te fait envie, reste._

Il se cambra, puis reposa l'oreiller sur le lit, s'approchant même de la feuille. "C'est toi qui me surveille depuis trois jours ?"

_Je ne surveille pas, j'aide. Tu as compris ce que je t'ai dis, blondinet ?_

"Hé, je ne te permet pas !" Un rire passa ses lèvres. "Tu sais, j'ai eu mal au cœur quand je t'ai vu mourir."

_C'est un très bon moment pour me le dire, dis moi. Tu veux bouffer du bois ?_

Il lança un regard vers la tête de lit boisée. "Non, pas vraiment." Un sourire prit ses lèvres. "J'aimerai tant revoir ton visage."

_Mais c'est impossible._

"Je crois l'avoir compris..." Il baissa la tête, regardant ses mains. "Tu me manques vraiment, petit frère."

_La ferme, andouille. Tu m'as menti._

"Quoi ?"

_Quand tu m'as dis que j'allais vivre. Tu n'as jamais su que me mentir, mon... Cœur ?_

"Oh." Un sourire charmeur imprégna ses lèvres. "Non, mon amour, ce n'était pas mon intention."

_Grand dadet. Stupide blond. Espèce de Fils d'Odin !_

"On passe aux insultes, chéri ?"

_Ta. Gueule._

"Comme tu veux, mon chou."

_Tu dois vraiment aimer le bois, mon amour. Vraiment beaucoup l'aimer._

"C'est une menace ?" Il semblait amusé de la situation. "En est-on arrivé là, toi et moi ?"

_J'aurais voulu aller plus loin encore, et te faire rentrer dans le mur. Mais je ne peux pas te toucher._

"J'aurais moi aussi voulu aller plus loin avec toi. Pas avec ta fille."

_Connard. Vas mourir._

"Comme ça, je te rejoindrai. Ça me convient."

Un long silence se fit où je n'écrivais plus, le regardant avec haine. Il allait le payer, le Fils d'Odin. Mais après. Je le ferai payer en lui faisant crier mon prénom. Mais bon... Parenthèse close...

Sans un bruit, sans même qu'il le remarque, je quittai la pièce pour rester devant la baie vitrée du salon de Stark. Toute la ville brillait, de rouge, de jaune, blanc, ou encore vert et orange, tandis que l'astre de Midgard la regardait. C'était merveilleux. Cela me faisait oublier ce que j'avais déclenché et ce qui m'avait tué. J'étais après tout le seul responsable de ma propre mort et de celles de milliards d'innocents au sein même de cette vaste étendue d'étoiles.

Je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

**"Tu aurais peut-être du le prévenir, puisque je vois que vous avez trouvé un moyen de communiquer."**

Je ne la voyais pas, et j'en étais heureux. Sa voix était sarcastique, méchante, et je sentais que cette histoire allait mal fini. A l'origine, c'était pour ça que je n'étais pas parti pour Helheim. Mais j'aurais peut-être du.

Elle sembla vraiment irritée. **"Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas m'entendre, je sais bien que tu m'entends."**

Je me tournais vers elle, la regardant avec dédain. "Je me disais que si je t'ignorais, tu allais partir. T'avouant vaincue."

**"Ah ! Tu crois, je n'ai pas fais tout ce chemin pour des broutilles, fils de Laufey. Je suis venue parce que tu as transgresser une loi. Je dois te punir."**

"Quelle loi ai-je donc transgresser ? Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que j'ai fais de mal."

Elle ricana. **"Si j'ai accepté que tu restes ici, c'est pour que tu la transgresse, cette loi, et que tu sois emprisonné à vie !"**

"Je ne connaissais pas cette version de l'histoire."

**"Il est défendu à toute âme de prendre contact de façon explicite avec un vivant ! Interdit même !"**

Je baissais la tête, regardant ma main qui s'était mise à trembler. "Et tu voulais en faisant cet acte me laisser le faire pour m'exécuter..."

**"Précisément ! Donc, tu vas me suivre sans discuter et subir ta sentence !"**

"Non !"

**"NON ?"**

"Non." Je me relevais, ayant chuté sous la nouvelle, et me tenais au niveau du genoux droit. Je la regardais tristement, tentant de m'en éloigner, mais je ne pouvais pas à cause de la baie vitrée qui me bloquait. "Non ! Je ne mérite pas ça ! Tu m'as tendu un piège ! Oh... ! Mais qu'est ce que le Père-de-Tout t'a enseigné pour devenir si méchante ?" J'étais en plein désespoir, comme ma voix en témoignait.

**"Il m'a apprit ce que jamais toi tu n'aurais pu m'enseigner, Menteur ! Il m'a apprit la vérité sur toi !"**

Les larmes coulaient toutes seules. "Oh non, mais qu'a-t-il fait ? Il t'a menti ! Il voulait que tu sois contre moi, comme lui l'est depuis toujours ! Il a sans doute réussi... Je savais que j'aurais été un bien meilleur père que cet homme qui t'a arraché des bras de ton père-mère trois jours après ta venue au monde !"

Elle stoppa tout mouvement, puis après un long silence, trancha: **"Menteur !"**

"Ça n'a pas d'importance, tout ce que ce vieux fou t'a apprit, mon bébé, d'accord ? Tu es là et je suis là pour t'apprendre les bonnes valeurs. J'ai su le faire avec Fenrir."

**"Vas, n'en parle pas ! Regarde ce qu'il est devenu ! A cause de toi, parce que tu l'as abandonné !"**

"Hela, justement, non... Odin me l'a prit en voyant qu'il avait eu tort... Il vous a tous retirés de ma portée, m'empêchant tout contact avec vous... Et pour me provoquer, Odin vous portait à des nourrices juste à coté de ma chambre... Mais je suis venu te voir, souvent, quand tu pleurais parce que tu voulais ta maman, tu sais... Et ça me manque, cette époque où vous aviez encore besoin de moi..."

Les larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues, alors qu'elle les essuyait d'un revers de main, sous le regard triste de Thor, qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce, regardant sa nièce pleurer.

"Hela..."

**"Mon oncle ?"**

"Ne pleures pas comme ça..."

**"Mon oncle, est-ce vrai que... Papa venait me voir la nuit quand je voulais qu'il vienne, même si Odin allait le tuer si... Il voyait ?"**

"Ton père s'est toujours sacrifié pour ses enfants. Passant de sa liberté pour Fenrir à sa vie pour toi."

Elle sanglota encore un peu avant de se jeter contre Thor. **"Merci mon oncle de me donner ces réponses que je n'avais jamais eu et que j'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir..."**

Je ne bougeais pas, admirant les deux proches devant moi avec émotion. Lorsque soudain, j'ouvrais la bouche pour parler, et qu'une explosion toucha le flanc de la ville, assassinant tous les immeubles qui y appartenaient encore. Mais je n'arrêtais pas de sourire. C'était les armées de Jötunheim, je les reconnaissais de loin. L'un d'eux transperça la fenêtre et se plaça devant Thor, me regardant étrangement.

Il me voyait ?

"Fils d'Odin, je vous rapporte des nouvelles de mon monde et du monde obscur."

Thor se tendit une minute, l'incitant avec horreur à continuer.

"Mon monde et celui des Elfes sombres ont été ravagés. Il ne reste plus un moindre signe de vie, tout est détruit, les armées de Surtur ont tué nos aïeuls et nos enfants jusqu'au derniers, en passant par nos maris et nous même, pour la plupart qui avaient souhaité défendre leur famille." Le guerrier semblait grave, devant lui même avoir perdu la sienne. Je restais sans voix, regardant cet homme triste.

Thor secoua une seconde la tête puis commenta: "Souhaitez-vous prendre asile sur un Royaume quelconque ?"

"Non." Fit tristement le guerrier. "Je souhaite seulement rejoindre ma famille, maintenant. Mais je vous mets en garde. Ces gars ne font pas les planètes telles qu'elles viennent dans l'Yggdrasil. Si, dans la prochaine attaque, ils voient Midgard qui est plus loin qu'Alfheim en premier, ils attaqueront Midgard."

"Merci de votre mise en garde tout à fait prudente, Monsieur."

"Une dernière chose. Soyez prudent avec cet être dangereux qui se trouve à coté de moi. Comme je le dis, il est dangereux."

_Moi !?_

Alors que j'allais riposter, il partait. Thor était maintenant à coté de moi. Il fallait que je tente une approche.

"Thor ?"

Aucune réponse.

"Fils d'Odin ?"

Toujours rien.

Je me tournais vers Hela, la regardant doucement. "Il ne m'entend pas ?"

**"Bah, tu es mort quoi..."**

"Oh, je vois." Je riais d'un rire jaune, les larmes coulant un peu. "J'ai le droit de le gifler ? J'en ai trois à lui rendre."

**"Il ne le sentira pas..."**

"Tu ne peux... Pas me rendre la vie ?"

**"Ah ça non ! Tu m'auras pas avec tes sentiments !"**

_Elle a raison. Je suis un sentimental._

_Malheureusement._

"C'est bon, ne cries pas."

Thor ne semblait pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit tandis que je touchais avec douceur et fascination ses mèches blondes bouclées dans son dos, les caressant entre mes doigts. "Il va me manquer, je pense... Je crois..."

Elle soupira. **"Arrêtes ça, tu me dégoûtes du fait d'avoir un père."**

Doucement, je m'éloignais de Thor, regardant la petite. "Est-ce que tu vas me ramener en Helheim ?"

**"Ce n'est pas ma décision, c'est la Norne Karnilla qui le demande, je lui obéis."**

"Mais -" Je commençais à le ressentir, ce vide, ce trou béant dans mon coeur, alors que je voyais que Thor ignorait complètement la situation, regardant à travers une baie vitrée brisée, les étoiles s'éteindre sous la tristesse. Tout n'était que chaos et mort, et sentiments, et tout autre chose qui fait mal, qui détruit et ravage des villes ainsi que des âmes. Qui entame les mémoires pour y laisser un creux, une crevasse dans laquelle glisser de noirs souvenirs de paix et d'amour que les gens ont cru réels. Rien n'était bien, rien n'était vrai, rien n'était acquit pour toujours. Même pas la vie d'un frère, même pas l'amour de l'autre, même pas la survie de son enfant et son éducation dans les bras d'une famille aimante.

"Hela, je ne veux pas partir maintenant..."

Mais avais-je le choix ? Qu'est-ce qu'était le choix finalement ? L'avions nous au moins effleuré un seul jour, une seule petite seconde dans notre longue vie ? Non. Nous avions fait ce que nous devions faire, ce que nous avions envie de faire passait après. Et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi, parce que si je n'en avais pas fait qu'à ma tête, je ne serai pas mort, l'Univers ne serait pas menacé, cette race de barbares ne serait pas venue pour tout détruire, et Thor ne serait pas obligé de supporter ma mort.

Tout était de ma faute. Et je le savais.

"Hela, tu m'écoutes ? Je veux rester ici."

**"Non. Passe le portail tout de suite !"**

Un portail. Le portail vers un monde meilleur, un monde sans danger, où tout rime avec amour et paix, un monde dans lequel je ne voulais pas ma place, simplement. Je voulais vivre avec Thor, moi, je le prenais comme il était, tout comme le monde que nous aurions été obligé de supporter. Je prenais tout comme ça venait, du moment que j'étais avec lui. Mais ça, personne ne peut comprendre.

**"Allez ! Arrête de traîner, j'ai du pain sur la planche, là-bas !"**

"Eh bien, vas y toute seule. Je reste ici. ET je ne te demande pas ta permission."

**"Je ne te demande pas ton accord. Passe ton portail où je te botte le derrière."**

"N.O.N"

**"Tu cherches..." **Elle semblait sérieuse, plutôt furieuse en fait, et me regardait avec des yeux diaboliques.

"Je trouve quand je cherche, petite. Rentre chez toi."

Elle soupira puis se jeta sur moi, me prenant le cou entre d'un coté ses doigts et de l'autre ses phalanges découvertes. **"Tu me suis sans discuter, est-ce clair, Fils de Laufey ? Parce que tu commences à me taper sur les nerfs."**

Je ne bougeais pas, au cas où une deuxième mort pourrait m'emporter pour échapper à ce cauchemar. Mais rien ne venait. Comme quoi, comme on dit, on ne meurt qu'une fois.

"Lâche moi."

**"Si je te lâche, tu me suis ? Non, en fait, ce n'est pas une question."**

"Bon, d'accord, je te suis. Mais lâche."

Elle lâcha, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je me levais, faisant face au portail qui rassemblait une infinité de Royaumes en lui. Mais j'avais un immense sourire, qu'elle n'avait pas calculé. Prudemment, elle s'avança pour me prendre le poignet.

**"Avances."**

Je faisais un pas en avant, mais me stoppai net, lui faisant face. "Non." D'un coup de poing, je la repoussai et disparaissais pour prendre l'air, un p'tit peu.

Au bout d'à peine cinq minutes, je sentais que le portail venait de se refermer avec sa maîtresse disparue.


	11. L'attaque de Midgard

Bonjour tout le monde, encore désolée pour le retard, ça devient de plus en plus dur de suivre les délais, donc je vais modifier un peu, je ne mettrai que le lundi c'est sûr, et si j'ai le temps, un deuxième dans la semaine.

Le lycée ne permet pas beaucoup de pouvoir poster à temps...

* * *

Typographie:

_Italique: _Les pensées, parfois, vous saurez les reconnaître, et plus généralement la voix de Loki que les autres, vivants, ne sont pas capables de percevoir.

Sinon, le normal vous savez.

* * *

/!\ Ce chapitre est extrêmement court, vous allez comprendre pourquoi j'ai choisis cette option.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ragnarök**

* * *

**Chapitre 11: L'attaque de Midgard**

* * *

**Sixième jour:**

Ce genre de choses ne pourrait arriver qu'à nous, de toute façon.

Une guerre. En plein New York. Tout était détruit, sous les bombes et les pouvoirs magiques, et tous les mortels se ruaient vers quelque bâtiment tenant encore debout.

Thor se battait à vive allure, frappant ses ennemis de son marteau légendaire, entaillant des gorges avec MES dagues, et détruisant les plus grosses bêtes avec sa foudre.

Les Avengers étaient aussi de la partie, frappant de tous les cotés, ne laissant pas le temps aux ennemis de réagir.

Moi, je me battais à l'aveugle. Les ennemis ne me voyaient pas, mais au fur et à mesure, je récupérais des capacités vivantes, comme toucher des choses ou des gens. Même à certains moments, j'arrivais à sortir un mot qu'un mortel entendait, mais généralement, il provenait d'une phrase, ce qui fait qu'au lieu de "Thor, regarde moi", il avait "regarde", ce n'était pas pratique pour la compréhension. Du coup, il regardait de tous les cotés, cherchant, premièrement, où j'étais, et secondement, ce que je lui avais "dit" de regarder.

La galère.

Tous les ennemis se rabattaient, repartant vers leur vaisseau-mère, d'où je savais que Surtur nous observait, guettant l'instant clé pour sauter dans la gueule du loup.

Le crétin.

Thor se posa sur le bord du bâtiment. Oui, c'est nouveau ça aussi, il pouvait sentir précisément d'où venait ma présence. Il s'approcha. "Loki ?"

"_Oui, Thor, tu devrais regarder _à ta _gauche._"

_A ta ? Loki, tu es sérieux ?_

"A ta ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça encore ? Tu me fais penser à l'autre soir..."

_Ah, l'autre soir, laissez moi vous compter !_

* * *

_**Quatrième jour:**_

"Loki, tu es quelque part dans la chambre ?"

"_Ici_."

Il sembla attendre une minute puis soupira. "Merci de la réponse..."

"Mais_ j'ai répondu, gros tas de _merde !"

"Je te demande pardon ?"

"Vasbaiser _avec ta mère, fils de pute, me parle pas à _moi !"

"Oh, je ne savais pas que tu avais de telles exigences.."

"_Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit... Thor, s'il-te-plait, vas te faire foutre, _fils de pute !"

Il se leva avec colère, se mettant juste devant moi comme si il pouvait me voir. "Qu'est ce que tu as dis, sur ma mère ?"

"_C'est chiant de parler avec un _putain _de blond de merde ! Encule toi ! Et dégage tes mains grasses de _mes fesses_, s'il-te-plaît._"

"Putain mes fesses ? Tu as un message codé à me transmettre peut-être."

"Ta gueule."

"Tiens, ça je l'ai bien entendu."

"_Connard. Je calcule pas. _Attends _je fais un test: _Baise moi." Je venais de me rendre compte que ça avait marché. "_Eh. Merde._"

"Tu veux ? Mais je te vois pas ça va être dur de calculer l'entrée."

Choqué, rouge, je n'arrivais même pas à m'extirper de ma situation. "_Euh, je... Vais aller me _coucher..."

"Tu veux coucher ?"

"_Tu sais quoi ? J'me barre._"

D'un coup, j'avais disparu, plus rouge encore qu'une tomate.

* * *

_Loki, Loki, Loki, je te l'ai toujours dit. Tu es un putain de pervers, comme dirait Stark._

_Roh, c'est bon, il a entendu les mots qu'il fallait pas._

_Cherche toi des excuses, vas._

* * *

Finalement, quelques heures plus tard, la menace avait disparue totalement. Les Géants de Feu ne repasseraient pas par là avant un long moment. Ça nous laisserait comme ça le temps d'agir et de trouver un plan pour empêcher la destruction du Royaume. Ainsi que peut-être celle des restants.

Thor était assis à côté de Tony Stark, discutant avec lui pendant que les autres concoctaient un plan stupide. J'étais adossé au mur, une jambe repliée contre lui, attendant que quelqu'un puisse me voir.

Tony Stark tourna la tête en ma direction, et s'approcha.

"Loki, t'es là ?"

"_Juste là, mortel._"

Il resta sur place, attendant une réponse. "Je pense en tout cas que tu es ici, même si tu ne me répond pas. Je voulais te demander si tu pensais pareil que moi au niveau de leur plan ? Tu le trouves comment ?"

"_Pas _bien _du tout, à _vrai dire..."

"Oh..." Il baissa la tête. "J'ai cru qu'on pouvait se comprendre, mais il semblerait que non, puisque tu penses ce plan... Bien vrai."

"Ce n'est _pas ce _que j'ai dis."

Il souriait maintenant. "Je comprends mieux. On entend qu'une mince partie de tes phrases, c'est ça ?"

"_Oui _c'est ça."

* * *

**Septième jour:**

Thor regardait la scène qui se produisait devant lui avec horreur. Jane était morte, volant en quelques sortes dans les airs, accrochée par une épée dans la gorge plantée dans le bitume au milieu d'un mur d'un immense immeuble, qui s'était tâché de sang suite à ce crime.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux. "Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on lui ai fait une chose pareille... Elle qui est si gentille..." Il semblait plus triste que je ne l'avais jamais vu l'être. "Tu as une idée de qui a fait ça, ami Rogers ?"

Le soldat s'éclaircit la gorge, puis secoua la tête. "Je ne vois pas quel genre de monstre aurait pu faire ça à Foster."

"Rogers..." Thor semblait hésitant, alors mon regard sévit immédiatement, me doutant vaguement de ce qui allait suivre et qui n'allait pas me plaire. "Tu penses que... Loki aurait pu faire ça ?"

"CONNARD !"

_Bien dit ! J'espère qu'il a entendu !_

_Mais oui, qu'il a entendu._

Thor sursauta, regardant partout autour de lui. Il posa ses yeux fixement sur un toit, pensant que j'étais là haut. "Loki, excuse moi d'émettre des doutes sur ta sincérité."

"Je _vais t'_allumer, fils de _pute _!"

"Loki, s'il-te-plaît, quelques mots me suffisent à deviner ta phrase."

* * *

**Huitième jour:**

J'étais couché dans le lit de Thor, dormant, enfin, faisant mon mieux pour, parce que mon âme commençait à s'épuiser. Elle pouvait de plus en plus me permettre de communiquer, d'être aperçut même, même si ce n'est qu'une ombre sur le mur, et elle pouvait me permettre d'être ressenti, au point que la personne, croyant toucher ta main, touchait vraiment ta main, mais sans encore s'en rendre compte.

C'est alors que Thor pénétra dans la pièce, allumant désagréablement cette maudite chose que l'on appelle ici lumière, et, me voyant, se brusqua pour la rétreindre.

"Je ne savais pas que tu voulais dormir, mon frère, dois-je partir ?"

"Non, _reste._"

"Je peux venir me coucher à côté de toi ?"

Un sourire imprégna mon visage. "_Bien sûr_, Thor."

Il recula. "Tu sais, je peux comprendre que tu souhaites que je sorte, je le fais si tu veux..."

"_Non, reste,_ s'il-te-plaît, _je _veux _que tu _restes avec moi."

Il se coucha juste à coté de moi, dont il ne voyait certainement qu'une ombre sur son lit. Pourtant, il tenta de me serrer dans ses bras, me transperçant contre mon gré, moi qui aurait bien voulu m'endormir contre lui.

Finalement, il s'endormi près d'une heure après, les bras serrés dans le vide. Il me faisait de la peine, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour échapper à cette situation. Sans un bruit, je m'échappais de la chambre, créant un portail pour Helheim.


	12. La Destruction d'Alfheim

Salut tout le monde. J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé un bon week-end. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas, mais je ne m'éterniserai pas sur le sujet.

Typographie:

**Gras : **Les paroles de Hela.

Le reste, vous savez déjà, tout en disant que la typographie supérieure sera la seule du chapitre.

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Ragnarök**

* * *

**Chapitre 12: La Destruction d'Alfheim**

* * *

**POV Thor:**

* * *

Trois jours que je n'avais plus eu le moindre signe de mon Loki. Il avait complètement disparu de la surface de Midgard, je ne pouvais plus sentir sa présence, je ne pouvais plus le voir dans les couloirs à vagabonder jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un l'interpelle, je ne le voyais plus du tout, et je n'entendais plus ses phrases à moitié audibles quand je me baladais en croyant l'apercevoir. Il n'était plus là, il nous avait laissé tous seuls. Mais la vrai question était pourquoi il l'avait fait.

Loki n'avait jamais semblé mal à l'aise avec nous, pourquoi maintenant était-il parti ? Nous avions ce que nous voulions depuis toujours après tout, pourquoi s'être enfuit pendant que je dormais en tentant de le garder désespérément ? Peut-être avait-il eu peur de ce que je pouvais ressentir à son égard ?

Je n'en savais rien, et ça me rongeait de savoir mon petit frère dans un coin inconnu sans même qu'il m'ait prévenu de son départ.

Tony s'avança vers moi, me regardant tristement, son regard déviant ensuite vers les murs pour chercher cette ombre furtive qui ne donnait plus signe de vie, sans mauvais jeu de mots, nul part depuis ces trois interminables journées.

Mais pire nous attendait, sans que même nous ne nous en inquiétions. Tony se rua vers la vitre, apercevant les armées d'Alfheim. Et encore un monde ravagé.

"Prince Thor." Acclama le général de l'armée, se posant en vitesse sur le sol de la Tour. "Alfheim est attaquée ! Nous venions vous demander votre aide, à vous et aux héros de Midgard."

Je lançai un regard grave vers Stark, qui hocha vivement la tête, allant prévenir les Vengeurs. Pendant ce temps, je discutais un peu des faits.

"Depuis quand cette guerre a-t-elle lieu ?"

"Depuis ce matin, Sire. Les armées de Surtur nous ont momentanément attaqué et tout est en feu. Nos femmes se font exterminer, ainsi que nos enfants et que nos braves soldats protégeant la cité."

"Alors prenez place au devant ! Repartez vite sauver tout ce que vous pouvez encore, nous serons là d'ici peu."

Il sourit vaguement, en commandant auprès de ses guerriers des ordres en elfique. Finalement, ils partirent tous en direction d'Alfheim.

Je me tournais alors vers les Avengers qui étaient prêts derrière moi, et bientôt, nous étions sur Alfheim, en pleine guerre, c'était certain.

* * *

**POV Loki:**

* * *

J'allais enfin retrouver un corps humain, mon corps d'ailleurs, fort heureusement, et j'allais pouvoir faire payer à Hela tout ce qu'elle avait dit à son père-mère. Je n'allais pas la tuer, puisqu'on ne meurt qu'une fois après tout, mais j'allais la punir sévèrement, parce qu'il s'agissait tout de même encore de mon rôle.

Les mots façonnaient un corps neutre juste devant moi, puis, d'un coup, tout devint noir.

Quand mes yeux se rallumèrent, j'étais dans le corps qu'ils avaient façonné, mais celui-ci se déformait, prenant mes traits. C'était moi quoi.

Hela entra dans la pièce. **"Contente de voir que tu t'en vas."**

"Je te conseille de te taire, Hela, je suis encore ton père."

**"Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Me donner un corps pour le rouer de coups ?"**

"Ce n'était pas mon but. J'ai bien mieux. Etant ton père, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je vais faire."

Elle fronça les sourcils. **"Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?"**

"J'ai décidé, qu'en punition, tu allais vivre avec moi sur Midgard, enchaînée à mon âme. Tu te souviens, quand tu étais dans mon corps, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle recula. **"Non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu n'as pas le droit ! C'est de la prison ! C'est défendu !"**

"Oh, mais tu devrais te réjouir, tu pourras avoir autant de relations avec ton oncle à travers moi que tu voudras."

Un sourire monta à ses lèvres. **"Dans ce cas, j'accepte ton marché."**

Je sortais, prenant une laisse dans un tiroir, et l'accrochais autour de son cou. Elle s'arrêta de bouger.

**"Tu sais, j'allais te suivre. Là, tu passes tout simplement pour un pédophile pervers."**

"Je sais."

On disparaissait d'Helheim la seconde qui avait suivit, sous le regard peiné de Jurg que j'avais à peine remarqué en tout ce temps passé.

"Loki, j'espère seulement que tu ne fais pas d'erreur..."

* * *

Il faisait froid sur New York, et tandis que j'entrais dans ce vaste bâtiment qu'était la Tour Stark, je ne voyais pas une ombre, pas la moindre ombre sur les larges murs blanchis. Il n'y avait plus personne depuis longtemps.

Mes pas se faisaient doux sur le sol, alors qu'un immense orage éclatait le ciel dehors, le ciel noirci par la nuit. Seules quelques étoiles éclairaient mon passage, les lumières refusant obstinément de s'allumer. Un parcours à l'aveugle, en quelques sortes.

Hela était derrière moi, regardant tout autour. **"Cela semble désert. Depuis déjà quelques heures, voire quelques jours."**

Silencieusement, j'entrais dans toutes les pièces qui constituaient le bâtiment, mais ne trouvais pas trace de vie. "Tu penses pouvoir me dire où ils sont ?"

**"Je n'en suis pas sûre, il me faudrait dix minutes. Voire plus encore. Ils n'ont rien laissé derrière eux, même pas leurs armes."**

Elle attrapa une feuille sur un placard puis la laissa tomber, cherchant des yeux quelque chose qui puisse l'aider. Elle s'avança vers une pierre rouge qui brillait, posée contre le sol. **"J'ai peut-être quelque chose qui peut t'intéresser."**

Sans plus attendre, je revenais, me mettant au seuil de la pièce. "Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?"

**"Oui, on dirait un signal. Tu sais, les signaux magiques qui sont envoyés de Royaumes en Royaumes pour avertir d'une guerre."**

"Je pense, oui."

**"Ça y ressemble, c'est effrayant. Crois-tu que nous sommes menacés par un Royaume, quel qu'il soit ?"**

"Non, je pense plutôt à un Royaume qui est menacé, autre que le nôtre. Il y a l'insigne de ?"

Elle l'inspecta prudemment. **"Alfheim."**

"Bingo."

* * *

Tout était feu, sang et cris. Des enfants étaient bloqués dans les maisons, que les armées de Surtur s'enflammaient à détruire. Les forces elfiques s'évertuaient à protéger la population, tandis que les Avengers combattaient les monstres.

Hela regarda à droite puis à gauche, cherchant Thor du regard, puis, elle montra un point éloigné au niveau de la colline d'Yggdrasil.

**"Là bas ! Il se bat contre Surtur !"**

"Dans ce cas, il faut que j'aille l'aider." D'un coup rapide, je faisais apparaître mes dagues. "Toi, va aider les gens à évacuer et ramène les Vengeurs sur Midgard. Nous allons tenter d'arrêter ce monstre, il en est plus que temps !"

Sans un mot, elle s'empressa d'aller vers les maisons, en faisant sortir des elfes blessés, mutilés et retrouvant des cadavres. Il fallait faire vite, ou bien ce serait le chaos. J'avançais à toute vitesse vers Thor, évitant de préférence les flèches de feu qui dévalaient vers moi, et toucha au flanc le monstre Surtur, sous les yeux incrédules de mon frère.

"Je suis venu pour t'aider, estime t'en heureux et ne pose pas de questions."

Il cessa tout mouvement, alors que je faisais maintenant face à Surtur, qui se mit à ricaner. "Tiens, Loki Laufeyson. Tu viens arrêter le chaos que tu as engendré toi-même !"

"Tais toi, insolent ! Je suis juste venu pour empêcher la destruction d'autres mondes, alors rentre chez toi, toi et tes sbires !"

Il ricana de nouveau, me contournant comme si je n'avais jamais été là.

"Tu n'iras nul part ! Lâche, tourne toi et viens te battre !"

Là, il se stoppa net en plein milieu de l'allée, et se tourna rapidement vers moi, me portant un premier coup de son épée de feu. Thor tenta de s'interposer, mais je m'effondrai déjà contre un arbre un peu plus loin. Je vis Hela commencer à venir pour m'aider, mais je lui criais de faire demi-tour, ce qu'elle ne voulu pas faire jusqu'à ce que Surtur s'en prenne à elle.

Sans plus attendre, je m'accrochais à Thor pour me remettre sur pieds et courrais dans leur direction. "Hela !"

**"Il me lâche pas, Papa !"**

"Ne bouge pas, j'arrive ! Toi, sale monstre, ne touches pas à ma fille !"

Surtur s'approcha et fit tomber Hela contre le sol, et il ajusta son épée suffisamment pour parvenir d'un revers à lui couper la tête. J'arrivais vite, voulant à tout prix arriver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le monstre pencha son épée et la lança, mais avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de couper la fine gorge, elle avait coupée ma main, ce qui dévia sa rotation et celle-ci se retourna lentement pour trancher dans le vif la tête du démon. Celle-ci tomba contre le sol, le nez se brisant en un affreux craquement contre le sol encore chaud de notre victoire.

Hela se planta devant moi, me faisant asseoir. **"Espèce de malade, tu as failli te faire tuer ! Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, je ne te l'ai pas demandé !" **Elle sembla pourtant extrêmement touchée du geste derrière sa voix furieuse. **"Tu n'avais pas à le faire, mais... Tu m'as sauvé la vie au péril de la tienne et je t'en suis reconnaissante. Je vais te soigner ta main."**

"Oh tu sais, ne t'embête pas avec ça, elle est déjà en train de se soigner." Un sourire fin imprégnait déjà mon visage. "On a gagné."

**"J'ai pourtant le pressentiment que ce n'est pas fini..."**

Thor arriva près de nous, se mettant à mes côtés pour me serrer contre lui gentiment. Un sourire doux cette fois prit place sur mes lèvres. "Tu sais, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Hela, ton oncle va me protéger."

"Tu crois ça ?"

"Oh, je suis même sûr que tu vas le faire, fils d'Odin."

Il afficha une mine curieuse. "Sinon quoi ?"

"Sinon, je me verrai obligé de sévir."

Hela rougit implicitement. **"J'ai peur de comprendre, là..."**

"Ne fais pas ta sainte-ni-touche s'il te plaît, tu serais hypocrite."

Elle ne discuta pas plus, et, alors que les Avengers se joignaient à nous, nous partions pour Midgard, la guerre maintenant terminée.

* * *

**"Je n'arrive pas à régler cette maudite alerte ! Elle ne veut pas s'arrêter de briller !"**

Une heure que nous tentions désespérément de rendre la raison à cette pierre semblable à un rubis, mais nous en étions visiblement incapable. Elle était posée au centre de la table à manger, et chacun cherchait en lui un moyen qui serait intelligible pour éteindre cet objet.

Stark s'avança plus, touchant la machine par endroit, comme pour chercher un interrupteur. Je lui lançai alors un regard blasé. "Stark, c'est magique, il n'y a pas d'interrupteur."

Il reposa la pierre et soupira. "Quelqu'un d'autre a une idée pour l'éteindre ?"

Tous les Vengeurs baissèrent la tête et Hela souffla. **"Papa ?"**

"Je ne sais pas."

**"Tiens, c'est bien la première fois que tu ne sais pas quoi faire."**

"Bah, que veux tu que j'te dise, jette la par terre !"

Thor prit la pierre, et la brisa au sol. Mais même ses fragments brillaient. "Même ça, ça ne marche pas Loki."

"Vous savez quoi ? Foutez la à la poubelle, où vous voulez j'm'en fous, mais virez la d'ma vue !"

Hela attrapa les fragments, mais ceux-ci commencèrent à réagir, brillant encore plus fortement, aveuglant presque tout le monde sauf Thor et moi. Thor s'avança vers Hela, lui reprenant les morceaux, et ceux-ci s'éteignirent totalement.

"Hé ! Bah t'as réussi, Point Break."

"Il ne faut pas être intelligent pour faire ça, mes amis."

Je me tournais, les yeux pleins de colère. "Est-ce une attaque envers ma personne ?"

"Non, pas du tout, Loki-chéri, c'est juste une remarque !"

"Stark, je ne vous ai pas sonné. Thor, j'te parle, tu réponds."

Il sourit gentiment. "Mais non, mon Loki. Ce n'était pas une attaque. C'était une critique."

Hela gloussa, me regardant gentiment.

"Tu vas le payer, fils d'Odin. Ta punition reste à venir."

"Oui !"

Stark rit tout de suite. "Je vois, je vous prête une chambre ?"


	13. La Destruction de Vanaheim

**Ragnarök**

* * *

**Chapitre 13: La Destruction de Vanaheim**

* * *

La guerre. Le sang. Il n'y avait plus rien qui nous donne envie de sourire. Il faisait nuit sur Vanaheim, et cela faisait bien deux heures que nous nous battions contre les guerriers vengeurs de Surtur. Il est vrai que le monstre était bien mort, mais ces créatures n'avaient même pas besoin de maître pour tout détruire selon leur humeur.

Thor se battait à coté de moi, mais je riais tout seul rien qu'à le voir marcher. La punition avait été tellement terrible qu'il n'arrivait pas à marcher autrement que comme un autiste. C'était marrant à voir, surtout que je l'avais prévenu et qu'il m'avait juré que j'étais trop "inoffensif" pour lui faire quoi que ce soit.

Comique. Je suis bien plus fort que lui, contrairement à ce que montre le physique.

J'avais réussi à le soulever. Quand même. Lui ne parvenait pas à le faire pour moi.

"Thor, tu marches comme un pingouin."

"C'est de ta faute."

"C'était marrant, à refaire. Juste pour que Stark rigole à ton allure de phoque."

Il s'arrêta une seconde. "La prochaine, c'est moi."

"Alors là, jamais." La colère avait prit le dessus. "Moi, tu ne me touches pas. Fils d'Odin."

Il se remit rapidement rapidement au combat, un rire jaune sur le visage. Il tuait les petits sbires qui se ruaient vers les maisons encore debout, tandis que moi et les Avengers bataillions contre les plus coriaces. Ceux-ci approchaient à toute vitesse, et Hela lança un diamant jaune sur un monstre qui explosa d'un coup, en un magnifique feu d'artifices.

D'un sourire moqueur, je me tournais de son côté. "Je savais pas que tu fabriquais des bombes dans ta chambre. Je t'en aurai empêchée."

**"Parles pour toi, tu me dois une fière chandelle. Bon. Nous avons environ dix-sept minutes pour tout évacuer, voire moins. Faites vite, je m'occupe d'apporter du soutient à mon oncle."**

Avant qu'elle ne parte en grande vitesse - "Faites attention à vous, surtout !"

Elle se joignit à son oncle, et Stark en Iron Man vint se poser à côté de moi. "Tu t'en sors, Reindeer Games ?"

"Je m'en sortais plutôt bien jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Ils se sont retirés sur la côte Ouest, on pense qu'ils vont prévenir leur sous-chef, et Cap' dit que ceux du Nord sont sur le pont de départ."

Je pris une longue inspiration, puis frappai dans le visage d'un de ces géants avec une dague magique. Je tendais alors la main juste devant moi et celle-ci revint se loger dedans, étant magiquement adaptée à ma poigne. Je me battais toujours, tandis que Stark semblait attendre une réaction. "Stark, dis à Steven d'empêcher leur fuite. Il est impératif qu'on les détruise, on ne peut pas se permettre de les laisser hors de notre portée."

"Mais ils sont bien trop nombreux !"

"Je me moque de combien ils sont, empêchez les de s'enfuir !"

Là, une rafle d'ennemi arriva en notre direction. Stark se plaça devant mais en un rire, il décida de céder sa place. "Vas chercher tes amis, ce ne sont pas cinquante petites bestioles qui vont me faire mourir."

Il fit volte-face, et pendant qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, ma main entra en contact avec son poignet. Il se tourna vers moi, apercevant joyeusement un sourire bon. "Tu sais, j'ai décidé de ne pas mourir aujourd'hui. Pas dans cette guerre. Peut-être dans la prochaine."

"Je ne savais pas que tu avais envie de mourir à Svartalfheim."

"Mais j'en rêve depuis que je suis venu au monde, voyons !" Il sourit gentiment et attendit une seconde pour que je reprenne. "Nous allons arrêter ces monstres, comme ça, aucune seconde guerre."

"Tu es un peu optimiste." Surprit une voix venant de derrière, tandis que Clint s'approchait. "Il y en a encore deux cent qui arrivent par l'Est."

"Je les tuerai."

"Non, tu es trop affaibli. Il faut que tu rentres sur Terre, ou tu vas nous causer des ennuis."

"Je ne veux pas abandonner !" Je me mettais à trembler brutalement. "J'exige de vous sortir de là ! C'est moi qui ai provoqué ça, c'est à moi de l'arrêter ! Je ne permettrai pas que vous mourriez pendant que je reste tranquillement loin de la malédiction ! Il est temps que j'assume un peu mes actes, j'ai vingt-et-un ans !"

Hela s'avança et posa sa main sur mon épaule froide. **"Nous avons évacué tout le monde, il ne reste plus personne. Papa, il est temps de rentrer sur Midgard, on va se faire tuer ici."**

"Hela ! Je refuse ! Il faut qu'on les tue ! Tous !"

**"Tu sais comme moi que pour l'instant, ce n'est pas la priorité. Rentrons maintenant avant que Thanos ne vienne reprendre son dû ici."**

"Son dû ?"

**"Oui." **Il hocha doucement la tête, une douleur soudainement vive dans les yeux. **"Toi."**

Je secouais la tête lentement. "Non, il ne me fera rien."

**"Il te tuerait. Et je ne veux pas prendre ce risque. Il veut la Gemme."**

"Mais - Elle n'est plus apparente sur moi !"

**"Certes, mais elle est enfouie en toi, et il va la prendre, quitte à t'arracher le cœur pour la trouver dedans !" **J'avais arrêté de réagir, et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues squelettiques, tandis qu'elle posait calmement sa main contre mon cœur. **"Je le sens encore battre. Je ne veux pas qu'il perde ce brin de vie qui l'anime encore."**

Thor s'approcha, mais n'osa pas parler, regardant seulement ce moment de complicité avec attention. Toujours, on m'avait empêché l'accès à l'amour paternel que je portais à mes enfants, on m'avait refusé la vue même de mes enfants, les éloignant en leur apprenant le fait que j'étais monstre, qui leur voulait trop de mal pour qu'on les laisse m'apercevoir dans un coin de mur.  
Mais là, j'étais uni avec Hela, ma dernière, mon cadeau, tout ce que j'avais toujours pleuré, alors que mes enfants étaient morts pour la plupart, même mon louveteau, mon Fenrir, il était mort et attendait sur Asgard que je prenne sa couverture pour le serrer dans mes bras. Les autres avaient été maudits, et je ne les avais jamais revu.

En un regard ému, je me lançais dans les bras de Hela, ma fille. La mienne. Celle de personne d'autre, juste la mienne. Elle était de nouveau avec moi - bien que pour raison uniquement contractuelle, soyons francs - et elle tenait à moi - pour raison uniquement sexuelle -.

Thor sourit tendrement. "Loki ?"

"Fils d'Odin ?"

"On doit rentrer maintenant."

Je me relevai d'un bond. "Alors on ne tue pas ces monstres ?"

**"A quoi bon, Papa ? Ils ne peuvent plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit ici. Rien ne sert de se blesser, une autre planète aura besoin de nous la prochaine fois qu'ils attaqueront."**

"On a une idée d'où ce sera ?"

C'est là que Stark et Banner arrivèrent. Stark se lança avec un grand sourire. "Alors, c'est notre registre, ça. On a Niflheim, et dans le pire des cas, on a Midgard."

"Deux planètes ?"

"Hélas..." Soupira le docteur à côté de Stark. "Si je calcule bien, on a eu cinq attaques en dix jours, alors je pense que dans maximum quatre jours / une semaine, nous sommes rayés de la carte de l'Univers."

**"Pourquoi s'attaqueraient-ils à Midgard ? Je ne comprends pas, les mortels sont si stupides, qu'est-ce que ces monstres pourraient bien vouloir d'eux ?"**

"Hela !"

Elle rit doucement, se faisant toute petite sous les regards insultants des mortels ici présents, et le mien, je suis quand même son père. **"Oups, j'avais oublié qu'il y avait des mortels à bord...**

* * *

_"Je sais que tu entends."_

_"Non, parce que je ne veux pas t'écouter !"_

_C'était du temps de Thanos, les geôles, la mort, le sang. Jurg était encore là, à l'époque. Je me souviens de ce soir, c'était le jour de mon anniversaire, et personne ne me l'avais souhaité. Jurg était venu comme si -_

_"De rien n'était, mais pourtant tu m'avais dit que tu savais quand c'était, mon anniversaire ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas souhaité ?"_

_"C'est juste que tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps. Calme toi, s'il-te-plaît."_

_Je tremblais avec la colère. "Tu aurais du me le dire en entrant ! Egoiste !"_

_"Ça t'a blessé que je ne le fasse ?"_

_"Menteur !"_

_"Tu vas te calmer ? Je suis désolé si tu as été blessé par ce manque de réflexion de ma part. Bon anniversaire."_

_"Trop tard, Jurg, tu me fous la haine là ! J'ai l'impression que - Mais tu te paie ma gueule ?" Criais-je avec toute la rage que j'avais refoulé depuis son arrivée, étant donné que mes sentiments pour lui étaient bien étranges._

_A vrai dire, je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais._

_C'était juste rien du tout. Une babiole. L'amour, c'est pour les gosses._

_C'est moche, sale, ça fait mal, et c'est destructeur. La définition même de ce mot par d'autres termes._

_Mais je n'étais pas amoureux de lui, c'était impossible. Je me serais senti trop pourri, rongé, moisi jusqu'à la moelle des os. Et ce n'était étrangement pas le cas._

_Étrange__ était bien le seul mot correspondant à cette sensation, après tout._

_"Jurg ! Arrêtes ! Si tu t'approches - Fais un pas de - Jurg - Je te jure que je vais appeler ton père !"_

_Il rit. "Je n'ai rien à craindre, de manière personnelle, moi, je n'aurais rien."_

_Il entra en contact avec mon avant-bras, le caressant de ses phalanges coupantes. Mieux encore que la mutilation._

_"Tu sais, si il y a quelque chose que j'ai fais qui t'a blessé, tu peux être sûr que je m'en veux atrocement."_

_Les larmes coulaient toutes seules alors que mes yeux étaient encrés dans les siens de rubis. "Est-ce que quelqu'un m'aime... ?"_

_"Je suis sûr que oui." Il passa sa main contre ma joue et m'embrassa le front. "Moi, je t'aime."_

* * *

"Jurg..." Des larmes chaudes sur mes joues avaient glissé, tandis que je regardais Thor qui dormait paisiblement à côté de moi. Il semblait sans problème, plongé dans un rêve d'amour, tout en serrant mes hanches contre les siennes. Un sourire fendit mon visage perverti par la mort et la souffrance, pendant que je touchais délicatement son visage épais. "Thor, tu es réveillé... ?"

Il bougea une seconde puis ouvrit les yeux, se mettant plus à l'aise. "Oui, Loki, mais tu ne l'étais pas. Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Non, c'est - Je - Je repensais à Jurg, en fait..."

"Jurg... ?" Il semblait ignorer de qui il s'agissait ou n'arrivait pas à mettre sur le prénom un visage qu'il connaissait.

Un rire passa mes lèvres. "Oui, Jurg, mon ami, le squelette."

"L'as-tu revu depuis l'épisode de Sif ?"

"Non, mais je ne pense pas le revoir un jour..."

Thor fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi ça ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?"

"Il est mort... Thanos l'a tué."

"Oh... Je suis désolé... Ça va aller ?"

Je souris. "Oui, bien sûr, j'ai eu le temps de pleurer. Ça fait quelques mois, déjà..."

Il serra plus fort mes hanches contre les siennes. "Tu sais très bien que je suis là en cas de besoin."

"Mais je vais très bien, Thor, j't'assure. Il m'arrive juste des fois où je regrette mes actes. Sans que je sois allé sur Muspelheim, il ne serait pas mort..."

De sa main, il caressait ma crinière d'ében, cherchant quelque chose à répondre à ça. Finalement, il laissa tomber et me serra plus fort, regardant droit dans mes yeux.

Mais j'avais mal au cœur encore de la mort de mon meilleur ami. La blessure avait beau être vieille et cicatrisée, elle était béante et prenait pour elle seule la majorité de mon esprit. Un vague frisson me fit sursauter, alors que je le sentais, il était là, à coté de nous, en train de nous observer tristement. Il ne voulait sûrement pas que je pense à lui, mais comment faire pour oublier si rapidement une personne aussi importante à mes yeux ?

Thor se redressa, posant ses grands pieds sur le sol glacé de la Tour Stark, et commença à avancer en direction de la porte, sous mon regard interrogateur et mon sourire rieur.

"Mais où est-ce que tu vas donc, comme ça, au milieu de la nuit, Thor Odinson ?"

"Tais toi, tu vas me faire repérer." Il avançait dans la vaste chambre, et au moment où Tony passa le seuil de la porte de la chambre, il sauta et cria pour lui faire peur. L'ingénieur hurla telle une femelle puis reprit ses esprits, cherchant autour de lui un point d'encrage ou bien de confiance -allez savoir- et il posa ses yeux noisettes sur moi, tandis que mon rire était flamboyant. Thor s'accorda un magnifique sourire en me voyant rire de la sorte, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Tony, lui, entreprit de venir plus près. "Loki ! Il n'y a rien de drôle ! Il a failli me faire faire un arrêt cardiaque !"

"Bah oui ! C'est ça qui est drôle !"

Thor rit un peu, puis s'avança aux cotés de Stark, qui râlait. "Ami Tony, j'essaie seulement de faire rire mon malheureux petit frère."

"Malheureux ? Il semble plutôt joyeux là !"

"C'était le but. Ecoute, il a perdu un ami très cher à son cœur, je veux juste qu'il se sente bien avec nous. En sécurité."

"On peut même pas fermer des fenêtres tranquille, mais où va le monde ?"

"Tu es vexé, Tony ?"

Il se tourna vers moi d'un regard sombre avant de fermer la grande fenêtre ainsi que les volets automatiques. "Non, je ne suis pas vexé. Je suis agressé."

Un nouveau rire passa mes lèvres. "Agressé ? Thor, appelles la police ! Tu as agressé Tony Stark !"

"Loki, la ferme !" Cria Stark, de moins bonne humeur encore que le gamin quand il doit aller à l'école. Il avança jusqu'à la porte où il s'arrêta, regardant autour, cherchant quelque chose.

"Anthony Edward Stark ?" Demandais-je, me demandant bien ce qu'il cherchait.

"Chut. Vous n'entendez pas ?"

Là se fit le silence, et un petit bip récurent se manifestait dans la pièce. Cela venait de sous le lit, d'où une épaisse lumière rouge émanait.

Thor se mit à genoux sur le bord du lit, et regarda en dessous, ne faisant plus un bruit alors qu'il tendait sa main vers un point juste en dessous de moi.

"Thor ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Il sortit une pierre magique de dessous le lit, la montrant. Elle brillait de milles feux en bipant, et le dieu du Tonnerre la tourna pour en regarder l'insigne. D'un coup brutal, il releva la tête. "Midgard !"


	14. L'Assaut de Midgard

**Ragnarök**

* * *

**Chapitre 14: L'assaut de Midgard**

* * *

Encore se battre. Encore, encore et toujours. Un petit effort supplémentaire à donner chaque fois. Cette fois, ce n'était pas dans le but de détruire Midgard que ces monstres étaient venus, mais dans le but de l'assiéger. Ils voulaient le trône de ce Royaume, comme je l'avais moi-même voulu il y avait cinq années de cela. Ils s'étaient déjà attaqués à San Francisco qu'ils avaient sous leur ordre, ainsi que Paris, Berlin et Londres. J'ignore si ce sont des pays, mais Tony a dit qu'ils les avaient tous attaqués.

Ils étaient maintenant à New York, tentant de semer guerre, mort et domination, ainsi qu'en tentant d'éradiquer toute forme de résistance. Mais nous n'étions pas assez nombreux pour les repousser. Bientôt, nous étions définitivement pris au piège, les ennemis ayant réussi.

Et bientôt, ils prirent Midgard, nommant comme premier Roi Alssur, l'un de leurs meilleurs combattants.

* * *

Nous étions simplement réduits en esclavage, pas tués. Voire même si j'aurais préféré être tué, mais on ne nous a pas demandé notre avis. Nous étions, comme tout esclave, hors de tout droit, nous avions juste celui d'obéir au "Supérieur Alssus". C'est moi qui avait le plus mauvais boulot de nous tous.

Thor était esclave de ménage, Tony était esclave messager, Steve était esclave des cuisines, Bruce esclave de médecine, Nat et Clint étaient esclaves du Roi simplement, et moi, j'étais esclave sexuel. A croire qu'il avait fait une sélection dans le but simple de me pourrir la vie.

Ça devait être un gang. Entre Thor, les Avengers, et ces monstres, ils devaient avoir fondé un groupe de "je fais chier Loki, toute ma vie, pour toujours !"

M'enfin.

C'était le milieu d'après-midi, et je me baladais dans les couloirs du palais qui avait été construit au centre de New York. Un palais d'or, de marbre, et d'argent. Le type de palais que l'on ne peut pas rater.

J'avançais et pénétrais dans les cuisines, y reconnaissant Steve, et m'en approchant. Tout de suite, il se raidit et posa ses mains sur mes épaules, me secouant vaguement en me tuant de "Tu vas bien ? Tu vas bien ?"

"Steve, oui, je vais bien, et toi, ça va ?"

"Ça va ici, oui. Mais tu es sûr d'aller bien ?"

"Oui. Je suis un adulte maintenant. Je n'ai plus de souffrances."

Il sourit, puis se remit vite au travail. Il remuait sans cesse un liquide qui devait réussir à devenir une pâte et qui était disposé dans un saladier d'or. Il remuait sa batte tellement lentement que le liquide n'agissait pas. Pour l'aider, je pris entre mes mains le fouet et remuai très vivement la pâte qui s'épaissie un peu en moins de temps que jamais il n'en aurait fallu. D'un revers de manche, j'essuyai la sueur qui avait coulé le long de mon front.

Il me remercia d'un signe de tête. "Merci, Loki. Voilà qui m'aide énormément, il me restait encore tant de choses à faire !"

"Un petit coup de main ?"

"Tu n'es pas..." Il s'arrêta un instant, mais j'avais compris en une grimace de quoi il parlait. "... Occupé ?"

"Point du tout."

Un cri provint tout droit de la chambre du Roi. Il devait attendre, mais il allait pouvoir, tiens.

D'un grand coup, il pénétra dans la pièce, s'approchant vivement. "Toi ! Esclave, tu as osé me faire attendre ! Tu vas le regretter !"

"Et comment ?"

Steve appuya sur mon bras, dans un signe dangereux. Il voulait que je reste correct, mais j'n'en étais plus à ça, maintenant. Je retirai donc mon bras, et m'avançai vers ce Roi injuste.

"Vous ne pourrez rien me faire, de toute manière ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !"

Il attrapa vivement mon poignet, et m'emporta vers la chambre royale de force.

"Vous n'avez pas le droit ! C'est du viol ! C'est interdit par la loi !"

"Ici, la loi, c'est moi !"

"Eh bien je n'approuve pas ce système politique !"

Il serra plus fortement le fin poignet qu'il avait entre les mains, sur le point de rompre, mais il s'arrêta brutalement et m'envoya sur le grand lit, commençant à m'arracher de force ma chemise de lin verte.

"Poussez vous ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je vais porter plainte !"

"Tu ne peux pas porter plainte contre ton Roi !"

"Vous n'êtes rien, rien pour moi ! Pas même un Roi plus qu'une poussière !"

Il força soudainement, ses mains appuyées contre ma gorge dans un geste d'étranglement, et il forçait, encore, et encore, ma peau virant au bleu pour une raison totalement différente que celle de la transformation. Il ne lâchait pas, regardant attentivement les yeux pleins d'horreur fixés sur lui, regardant attentivement cet air hébété que j'avais maintenant, regardant attentivement le regard hagard se perdre dans le reste de la pièce, et regardant attentivement cette mine déconfite devant la sienne.

Il allait me tuer, mais c'est au moment où je pensais qu'il le ferait, qu'il lâcha la prise, cherchant du regard quelque chose dans la chambre immense, pendant que je toussais atrocement fort, n'arrivant pas à reprendre mon air, tellement pas que je tombais dix secondes plus tard dans l'inconscience. J'avais du passer à un cheveu de mourir.

* * *

**"Papa, ça va aller ?"**

C'était ma petite. Doucement, j'ouvrais les yeux, fixant mon regard sur elle, complètement dans le vide, dans le noir, je ne voyais rien en face de moi à part la mort et la souffrance. Mon cou était horriblement marqué, une immense trace rouge l'entourait dans sa totalité. C'était terriblement douloureux.

"Hela ?"

**"Il a recommencé... ?"**

Thor baissa la tête immédiatement, gêné. Il était quand même plutôt gamin dans sa tête, malgré sa grande taille et sa forte musculature.

"Tu sais, tu n'as pas à t'offusquer. C'est normal depuis que nous sommes sous leurs ordres."

"Ce ne sera jamais normal de violer quelqu'un, qu'importe que ce soit un Roi qui le fasse ou un boucher."

"Tu n'as pas à le commander. Il ne m'a rien fait, sois en heureux."

**"Allez, un petit sourire. Juste pour la photo."**

Plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la vaste pièce des infirmeries. Le grand blond n'osait plus bouger, regardant fixement le sol qui luisait avec les effets du soleil. Hela semblait étrangement heureuse d'être là, alors que quelques semaines plus tard, elle se serait tuée une seconde fois pour ne pas avoir à rester proche de nous.

Avengers confondus.

Evidemment.

Derrière, tout le reste du petit groupe de héros que nous étions autrefois pénétrait dans la pièce, la peur et la souffrance au visage, voyant l'un des leurs dans un état des plus misérables à cause de ces monstres qu'on avait laissé passer.

Mais je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir à eux.

"Tu te sens mieux ?" Questionna Stark, assit sur le bord du lit, tenant une main particulièrement pâle entre ses grandes mains chaudes. "Je sais ce qui s'est passé et j'en suis désolé."

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser."

"Si, j'aurais du être là, c'est mon devoir de veiller sur mes amis, mais encore une fois, je n'ai pas su faire. Pardonnes moi."

... Je ne ressentais rien. J'étais vide, froid, je ne souhaitais pas consoler qui que ce soit, je voulais juste qu'ils se taisent, tous, et qu'ils me laisse me reposer, me remettre de cette presque mort que j'avais obtenue une bonne paire de jours avant.

Je voulais juste qu'ils sortent. Mais je n'allais pas leur dire. J'allais faire le gentil. Loki doit toujours faire le gentil, n'est-ce pas ?

**"Tu sais, on a été l'autre jour au grand parc qu'ils ont construit au centre ville ! C'était vraiment magnifique ! Tu aurais du y être papa, c'était mémorable !"**

"Moi, je ne suis pas la femme d'un tyran." Elle s'était immobilisée.

**"Il est gentil, quand on fait l'effort de le connaître."**

"Je le connais mieux que jamais tu ne le connaîtras ma petite romantique ! Il est méchant ! Il veut nous tuer, l'un après l'autre, et tu souffriras la mort avant même de l'avoir vraiment expérimentée ! Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que la pseudo "mort" que tu as eu depuis ta naissance, ce n'est rien, mais alors rien, à coté de ce que nous nous apprêtons à vivre."

Tony serra ma main. "On va les chasser. On va bien finir par y arriver, aies confiance ! Il faut que tu gardes espoir !"

"Qui est ici la personne qui a gardé espoir le plus longtemps avant de se voir relégué à la place de jouet ?"

Ils baissèrent tous la tête sauf Steve, qui releva la sienne, venant plus près, touchant mon visage avec soin. "Oui !" S'exclama-t-il, sans laisser à personne le temps de comprendre pourquoi il avait dit ça. Je fronçais les sourcils, Thor avait vaguement relevé la tête, Tony réfléchissait, et tous les autres écoutaient, attendant que Steve précise le fond de sa pensée "joyeuse".

Ce qu'il fit peu après. "On va sauver ces gens de ces monstres ! On va tous les tuer ! On peut arrêter Ragnarök ! Nous sommes assez forts pour ça, tous ensemble ! C'est pour ça que Loki nous a rejoint, non ? On va pas le laisser tomber seul ! On va lui montrer qu'on peut se battre tous ensemble, et on va réussir à éliminer la menace !"

Tony acquiesça rapidement puis continua lui-même. "Oui, il a raison. Nous sommes une famille, non ?"

"Je ne comprends pas votre délire..." Fis-je tout haut, cherchant à attirer l'attention. "Pourquoi serai-je venu à vous ? Je suis venu à Thor."

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda le concerné. "Pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'à moi ? Il est temps que je connaisse tes véritables intentions. Si je suis venu sur Asgard il y a si longtemps, c'est parce que tu m'avais envoyé un signal magique. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu voulais me faire venir, tu avais un but, n'est-ce pas ? Il est temps que je le connaisse !"

Je restais figé. Je n'en revenais pas. Il s'en était finalement rendu compte. On allait pouvoir s'amuser !

"Moi ? J'ai fais une chose pareille ?"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Tout simplement pour te montrer que je n'étais pas un incapable comme ton père et toi l'avez toujours pensé ! Je voulais te montrer qu'Asgard se portait très bien, même si j'étais moi sur le trône ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas un vrai Asgardien que je suis un incompétent !"

Il ne bougeait plus, me regardant avec des yeux pleins de colère. "Loki, tu vas trop loin. Tu t'inventes des situations, mais quand je suis arrivé, Asgard était en guerre !"

"Civile."

"Et tu n'agissais pas ?"

"Qui te l'a dis ? Qui te dis que je ne faisais pas quelque chose de mon coté ? Je faisais tout mon possible, je travaillais dessus depuis une semaine, je faisais marcher ce que j'appellerai un cerveau !"

"Tu aurais mieux fait de faire marcher ce que j'appellerai la force !"

"Tss..."

"A cause de toi, tout était ravagé ! Des gens se tuaient en milliers, et toi, quand je suis arrivé, tu étais tranquillement dans ton bureau ? Comment peut-on être aussi irresponsable !"

Je tremblais. De la tête aux pieds, je tremblais. La peur emplissait mes yeux, mon cœur était lancé dans une course folle, je tentais de garder mon calme. Je ne voulais pas m'énerver sur lui. Pas maintenant. Une autre fois.

Tony me tenait la main pour me détendre, mais j'avais du mal à m'arrêter de trembler. Thor s'était brutalement levé, mais était retenu par Bruce, qui refusait de laisser du sang couler aujourd'hui.

Comme moi, sauf que moi, je ne le dirai pas.

"Tu m'énerves avec ton complexe d'infériorité ! Tu penses que tu peux tout mieux faire que les autres, mais tu te trompes, Loki, tu n'es pas meilleur que moi ! Nous sommes juste différents ! On agit de manière différente, mais les difficultés, on les vit de la même façon, et ça se termine pareil ! C'est ce qui s'appelle l'éducation, parce qu'on a beau être très différents, on a eu la même !"

"C'est insultant."

"Là, ça l'est pour moi ! Et comme tu dis, mon père n'a pas fait de favoritisme, c'est toi qui voulais qu'il t'en fasse !"

"Je te maudis ! Toi, et toute famille, fils d'Odin ! Je ne suis pas comme toi ! C'est une injure que je ne puis supporter !"

* * *

Ça s'était terminé par une séparation, pour éviter que l'un saute sur l'autre. On allait se tuer sinon. Bruce avait fait sortir Thor et avait décidé de rentrer avec lui au palais, et Tony était resté avec moi, Hela l'assistant, secrètement amoureuse de l'humain.

"Calme toi, il est sorti."

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse penser ça de moi."

Il sourit. "Disons que ce n'était pas très subtile."

Hela rit d'un coup, se mettant au niveau de ma tête, passant un linge humide le long de mon front. **"Tu as fait monter ta fièvre avec ces bêtises."**

"Je vais bien."

**"Non, il faut que tu te reposes. Tu risquerais de tomber dans les pommes sinon. Reposes toi, je vais prévenir Alssur que tu es malade. Il ne viendra pas t'embêter comme ça."**

Un simple soupir montra mon agacement suite à ce verbe plutôt mal placé dans ce genre de cas. "Merci du cadeau, surtout ! Je vais profiter de ma "maladie" pour m'exiler sur une autre planète ou bien me tuer dans un bain ce soir. Je ne serai plus jamais embêté comme ça."

Un sourire joyeux imprégna ses lèvres, ou ce qu'il en restait. **"Vision optimiste des choses, Papa, tu te lances dans l'optimisme. Étrange de la part de Loki Laufeyson."**

"Ce n'est pas optimiste. C'est du sadisme. J'ai ça dans le sang."

**"Ce que je trouvais jusque là un peu inquiétant..."**

Tony se leva, et m'amena un verre d'eau, prenant la main encore pleine de chair d'Hela. "On va te laisser te reposer, on doit retourner à nos tâches. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, surtout, n'hésites pas."

"Entendu."

Il se tourna et partit directement avec elle. Ils avaient laissé les fleurs noires que Natasha avait eu le soin de me ramener, pensant que cela allait me remonter un peu le moral de voir qu'on pensait à moi. C'était le cas. Cette femme était vraiment très attentionnée, et très douce. Elle était plutôt jolie de plus, mais elle avait un défaut majeur, hormis son agressivité. Elle était mortelle.

Je ne me marrie pas avec des mortels, j'avais essayé une fois, mais quand elle était morte, j'ai pleuré. Trop. Longtemps. Plus jamais je ne recommencerai ça.

Dans ma main, je glissais un lys sombre qu'elle m'avait amené, et le sentais à plein nez. C'était son odeur. L'odeur d'une femme qui avait une place encore indéterminée dans mon cœur.

L'odeur de l'Amour.


	15. La Rébellion du Peuple

**Ragnarök**

* * *

**Chapitre 15: La Rébellion du Peuple**

* * *

Une seconde révolution en moins d'une semaine. Génial. Surtout que le palais était le principal adversaire, comprenant le Roi ainsi que ses serviteurs. Sans dire que nous étions les premiers touchés. Les cuisines avaient été incendiées, mais fort heureusement, on avait réussi à en sortir Steve. Pour ce qui était du reste, Tony avait été agressé par un villageois, puisque c'est maintenant comme ça que l'on appelait les New-yorkais maintenant, et avait réussi de justesse à se cacher dans une armoire pour éviter des coups de hache.

Seuls Nat et Clint avaient été plus ou moins tranquilles, si on omettait le fait qu'ils avaient failli se faire péter la cervelle par un lance-grenade d'une villageoise.

Je n'avais pas été bien touché non plus, étant en permanence dans les chambres royales à servir le Roi et ses sujets, mais ils avaient tout de même réussi à pénétrer dans mon antre, mon lieu personnel, le seul où je me sentais bien: les toilettes. Comment avaient-ils fait pour arriver ici ?

Bref.

Hela accourait vers moi, dans sa grande robe brodée d'or de reine, et elle se posa à côté de moi, derrière un mur où j'avais pris refuge. C'était la deuxième Révolution de la semaine. Je crois que tout est dit.

Elle respirait rapidement, mettant sa main au niveau de son cœur, regardant avec des yeux d'horreur la scène qui se produisait juste en face. Le sang qui giclait et tâchait tous les murs, le feu qui prenait tous les bâtiments, et les cadavres qui couvraient toute la surface du sol, à moitié découpés, la tête par ci, les membres par là.

**"On ne va pas pouvoir rester ici, ils nous ont vu. Ils savent qu'on est là !"**

"Tu sais où est Thor ?" J'inspectais la salle du regard, ne voyant pas le grand dieu. Il devait se battre dans un coin, ou alors protéger les autres, ou alors pleurer dans un endroit reculé.

**"Il est parti aider les villageois ! Il nous a demandé de rester cachés, il ne voudrait pas nous tuer, a-t-il dit."**

"Alors il est parti les rejoindre."

**"C'est ce que je viens de te dire."**

Un sourire imprégna mon visage meurtri par les couteaux et les lames des haches. "Dans ce cas, montrons nous à la lumière."

Elle tenta de me retenir, mais que pouvait-elle faire ? J'étais décidé à partir aider Thor, si il le voulait bien sûr, et j'étais décidé à chasser cet homme monstrueux du trône. Hela, la femme de ce monstre, et ma fille, était bien évidemment contre ce projet de rejet envers ce Roi. Mais allions nous nous laisser faire ? Jamais !

Pas tant que je serai en vie en tout cas. La guerre avait commencé. Comme toujours, depuis une semaine. Et cette fois, je n'allais pas jouer mon rôle d'esclave.

* * *

"Eh bien, tout est bien qui finit bien." Fit Stark, regardant son armure pour retoucher les derniers aménagements. Elle était plus stylisée, des touches noires venant contraster avec l'or habituel. Je touchais de ma main le grand torse de l'armure, un sourire léger aux lèvres.

Il avait raison. Tout était bien qui finissait bien. J'étais maintenant marié depuis deux mois avec le grand blond qui se prétend dieu; Hela avait fait ses valises et était partie en furie après la mort du monstre, et finalement, Clint Barton et Natasha étaient fiancés. On préparait leur mariage, comme ils l'avaient demandé. Enfin, comme Natasha l'avait demandé.

"Loki !" Appela Thor, s'approchant rapidement avec des ballons et des serviettes de papier pliées en une rose parfaite. "J'ai besoin que tu viennes deux minutes, si je ne te dérange pas dans ton travail."

Un sourire atteint mes lèvres. "Attendrissant. Non, j'ai déjà terminé depuis une heure, je vais venir t'aider."

Il repartait vite en direction du dehors, mettant en place une sorte d'arche avec des ballons roses et noirs. Je passais une dernière fois ma main sur l'armure, et Thor criait de nouveau mon nom.

"Oui, oui, j'arrive !"

Je lachais finalement, la joie emplissant pour l'une des premières fois de ma vie mon esprit. C'était bizarre pour l'instant, mais je m'y ferai vite. Je fonçais maintenant vers le lieu d'où Thor m'appelait, et Tony revint vers son armure.

Il sourit en lisant: **Bon anniversaire, Anthony Edward Stark. Loki.**


End file.
